Americans in Hogwarts
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: Pre HBP, rated for laungage, poptart addicts, Americans who burst out into song and have an obsession with Broadway. for the fic HarryOC RonOC DracoOC
1. Diagon Alley

**Welcome people! This is our third fic under this name and well… **

**Disclaimer: last time I checked 'Harry Potter' belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K Rowling. If it did belong to us well… Draco, Harry and Ron would be ours and we would name them Squishy and they would be our Squishyies **

**Dita: you're an idiot**

**Ryoko: why do you always call me that? **

**Dita: it's your nickname! **

**Ryoko: I thought it was Sasami's? **

**Sasami: huh? **

**Ryoko and Dita: nothing! **

**So anyway reviews and flames are welcome so send as many as you want!**

**Oh yeah the couples: **

**Dita/Harry **

**Sasami/Ron **

**Ryoko/Draco **

**Ayeka/OC**

**Chapter I **

Dita Chiba, Sasami Tsukino and Ryoko Denton all walked down the Diagon Alley streets in their new home of London, England. Ryoko stood tallest of all of her friends and was considered to be very scary (only if you asked people who didn't know her) she had silver hair (a sign of her _very _distant veela background) to her mid-back with the tips dyed red along with two pieces in her face. She had amber eyes and mainly wore black clothes, today was a black trench coat, baggy black pants and a black shirt that said 'Ask me if I care' written in red. Next to her was Sasami who was shorter than both Ryoko and their other friend Dita. Sasami had silver hair pulled into high pigtails (like Ryoko, Sasami had veela blood in her veins except her great-grandmother was one) she like her friend had amber eyes and was a lot sweeter than her punk friend. Sasami was the oldest but was treated like a younger sister by her friends because of her naive nature; she wore a blue plaid skirt and a blue shirt that said 'Anime Freak' written in white. Dita walked on the other side of Sasami and looked completely different than her other friends. Dita had jet black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and violet eyes. She was the bossiest out of all of her friends and was sometimes called (by Ryoko) a grammar-whore. She wore a blue jeans mini skirt and a pink shirt that said 'Princess' in purple across the front. "Ryoko I can't believe you got us kicked out of Salem!" Dita yelled at her best friend/worst enemy Ryoko Denton. Ryoko rolled her amber eyes and pulled her black trench coat closer around her body as the August wind started to pick up. "It wasn't my fault… how was I supposed to know that would explode and do that to Professor Myracle?" Ryoko asked innocently before Sasami said happily

"I think he turned a very pretty blue!" Dita smacked her friend upside the head before turning back to Ryoko who was admiring the newest 'Fire Bolts' in the store window. "Yeah I'm never going to trust you in Potions ever again!" Dita screamed before Ryoko walked away from her friend before Dita yelled after her "That's it! You've been kicked off the island!" Ryoko stopped walking before turning to her older by a month friend and glared at her. "You can't kick me off the island!" Sasami looked between her younger friends and sighed

"Can't we all just get along?" Sasami asked before Ryoko got pushed to the ground from behind by a blonde haired boy with light blue eyes and all black clothes. "You goddamn jack ass!" Ryoko screamed getting up and seeing a dirt stain on the back of her coat as she ran around in circles trying to get it off. The boy looked at her with disgust and snarled "get out of my way, you stupid girl!" Dita walked forward with Sasami and yelled in his face

"Back off!" Dita went for her wand before Ryoko grabbed her arm and hissed softly

"He's not worth it." Dita looked at her friend and nodded her head. She slowly lessened her grip on her wand and put in back in her skirt pocket. "Malfoy, can you ever not be rude to every person you meet." said a mysterious boy, looking almost the same age as the three girls, came up from behind Sasami. He had short jet black messy hair and bright green eyes. Next to him was another boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes the last person with them was a girl who had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. "Shut it Potter!" Malfoy screamed turning back to Ryoko, Dita and Sasami who glared at him. Malfoy walked into another store before Sasami smacked Dita and Ryoko over the head at the same time. "Can't you two keep your tempers just once?" Sasami pleaded before turning to the other people and smiling. "I'm sorry about my friends… Dita usually has a good temper and Ryoko is well… she's Ryoko."

"I'm not just going to let that guy push my friend around!" Dita said defensively while attempting swinging her hand to point at the blonde haired boy. Halfway through the pointing she knocked the green eyed boy, who supposedly is called Potter, books that he was carrying on the ground. "opps, sorry my fault!" Dita said before falling over and going down the slightly slanted cobbled street. "Well Dita, for the fall I'll give you a 6 but for the landing it's down to a 3" Ryoko said sarcastically as Dita stood and walked angrily to her friend and yelled in her face "I DESERVED AT LEAST A NINE! Anyways I HATE England!" she yelled as Potter and the two other people he was with gave each other worried glances silently wondering what they were talking about, the girl looked to Ryoko, Dita and Sasami before asking "Where are you from?" Sasami started to jump up and down before saying

"We're from Salem in the States… who are you anyway?" 'Potter' looked slightly insulted before saying "I'm Harry Potter" Dita looked to her friends before asking

"Okay… and is that supposed to impress us? I'm Dita Chiba; this is Ryoko Denton and lastly Sasami Tsukino." She said pointing to each of her friends before the girl said "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you." Hermione said before Ron asked "You really haven't heard of Harry?" Harry and Hermione smacked him upside of the head before waving good bye and going towards the bar that they walked through. "Okay well what do we need?" Dita asked as they walked to Gringotts to get their money. "OOOH pretty!" Sasami said to herself as they walked into the large building with goblins walking around. "Can I help you?" a goblin with a large nose asked peering over a high desk.

"Could we make a withdrawal?" Dita asked politely taking out a gold key from her skirt pocket. "And what of _them?_" the goblin asked pointing a gnarled finger to Sasami and Ryoko who pulled out similar golden keys. "Fine then… BOB!" he yelled to yet another goblin that came running. Dita, Ryoko and Sasami started giggling to themselves before Dita asked unsurely "Bob?" the first goblin looked at her before going back to his work. Bob lead Ryoko, Dita and Sasami through a door down the hallway and to a small cart. "So your name is Bob?" Sasami asked giggling; Bob nodded and sat in the front of the cart. Sasami sat next to him with Ryoko and Dita in the back. "Hold on tight!" Bob warned before the cart sped off. They stopped abruptly as Bob got out along with the friends who were clutching their stomachs as if they were going to puke. Bob held his hand out to Sasami for her key, Sasami handed it over before he unlocked the many locks on the door. The door opened in a fog of green smoke as Sasami walked through the fog and grabbed some of the gold, silver and bronze coins. She ran back out and closed the door before the smoke cleared so her friends wouldn't see how much was in there. "Sasami, why are you trying to hide that? We know about you family!" Ryoko yelled getting back in the cart to go to her and Dita's vaults. Sasami walked to the front and said "Well I don't like people seeing that… last time I did with my friend Jamie she called me a spoiled rich kid!" Sasami said before Bob and Dita got into the cart as well. The three friends held on tightly before Bob started the crazy cart ride again. "weeeeee! Haha! This is so much fun!" Sasami said while putting her hands in the air pretending she was on a roller coaster. Dita just shook her head while Ryoko held on for dear life.

"Vault 634" the short goblin said as he handed the lamp that was almost half his size to Ryoko and took the key from Dita. Dita walked into the vault and took a reasonable amount for shopping. "We will be back to get some more for school" she shrugged and stepped back into the cart. The cart started up again once everyone got in as they went to Ryoko's vault. "Stay here!" she yelled over her shoulder as Bob opened the last vault. Sasami and Dita gave each other unsure looks before getting out of the cart and following their friend to the large door. Bob unlocked the door as it opened making everyone cough from the smoke erupting from behind it. "I thought I said to stay there!" Ryoko yelled as she walked into the vault as her friends gasped at the enormous amounts of gold and silver. "Goddamn Ryoko!" Dita said as Ryoko blushed and picked up some gold, silver and bronze for her school things. "Don't act like you didn't know!" Ryoko yelled as Dita looked over Ryoko's clothes, her sneakers were messy and torn in a few places; her pants were very baggy and had a few patches in different places and chains connecting the legs together along with her favorite black trench coat that covered her black shirt that was a hammy down from her older cousin. "Well at least you're not spoiled." Sasami said as Ryoko walked past them with her money in her pants pockets. Bob walked them back to the cart as they went back up to the main floor of Gringotts. "Okay where to now?" Dita asked taking out her list of things they would need.

"It says we need to get our wands checked… uh, Ollivanders then?" Ryoko asked pointing to a sign near them that said "Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 382 B.C"

"Well that's helpful." Dita said to herself as she opened the door first causing a small ring to go through the older looking store. Sasami walked in next followed by Ryoko. "Just a minute!" an older voice yelled from the back of the store as Dita yelled back

"Take your time!" an older man appeared and looked over the young witches with his pale eyes. "Hello, we're here to get our wands checked." Sasami said in a nervous voice. "AH yes, time to go to Hogwarts again… so lets see." He said to himself before taking Sasami's wand and examining it very carefully, "Let's see… Rosewood a very flexible wood, ten inches a good length but the core?" he asked Sasami who smiled and said "A veela hair string from my great grand mother." Sasami explained as Mr. Ollivaner looked at her before nodding his head. "I never use veela hair personally, a little too temperamental, but if it works for you… Orchideous." A bouquet of flowers erupted from the tip of Sasami's wand as she smiled and took her wand back from the aged wizard. "Who's next… let's see." He said to himself taking Ryoko's wand. "Nine inches, willow wood and what's this? Oh a very powerful core I see, a Cimera scale core, once again I tend not to use that core, may I ask where you got these wands?" he asked as Dita explained,

"Rutsford Wands, back in Salem." Mr. Ollivaner nodded his head a took Ryoko's wand in his hand before pointing to Ryoko and calling out "Tarantallegra" Ryoko suddenly lost control of her legs and started to dance around the dust covered room. "HA! HA! Very funny!" Ryoko yelled out form Mr. Ollivaner said the counter spell. "I thought so." He laughed once more while Ryoko glared at him, then took Dita's wand. "Hum… a kelpie mane hair, superb for any type of spell, mahogany wood and ten inches, I see nothing wrong with this wand either… Lumos!" he cried out causing a light to form at the tip of Dita's wand. "Okay everything seems to be in order, Nox" the light went out as he handed the wand back to Dita.

"Thank you Mr. …Ollivander. Can I also have a small bottle of wand polish?" the wizard handed each girl polish and said it was on the house. The three American girls said thank you while walking out the store. "Okay well now where?" Ryoko asked putting her wand into her coat pocket as Dita got out her list and looked over each thing. "What did we sign up for again?" Sasami asked as Dita recited "Care of Magical creatures, Muggle studies, Non-magical defense and Divination." Sasami, Ryoko and Dita walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium. A woman about the height of Sasami wearing an emerald cloak and pointed hat walked up to them with a snake wrapped around her neck. Sasami and Dita jumped back from the woman whereas Ryoko walked forward and petted the snake's scaled head. "How can I help you?" she asked with a soft voice that was almost a hiss. "We're going to Hogwarts and wanted an owl." Ryoko explained as the woman smiled and walked to a wall lined with cages. "OH do you have any kitties?" Sasami asked as the woman pointed to another wall with cages of little fluff balls.

"Do you see anyone you like?" the woman asked Ryoko, "I'm Mihoshi by the way, Mihoshi Sampsel." She said as Ryoko smiled and held out her hand

"Ryoko Denton nice to meet ya" Ryoko suddenly heard Sasami let out a cry of joy as Mihoshi walked over to the short American girl and handed over a cage with a white kitten that had black paws, black on her ears and black designs on her tail. "A very nice choice." Mihoshi said bringing the kitten to the counter as Dita found a kitten that was all black with white designs on it tail, white paws and white ears. "Copy cat." Sasami said sticking out her tongue as Ryoko found an onyx owl with bright green eyes. She picked up the cage as Sasami threw a bag of food to her. Mihoshi smiled and set the snake that was still around her neck back in its cage as she rang up the prices for the two cats and the owl. "Do you want to buy tags for the cats?" Mihoshi asked as Sasami and Dita nodded,

"I want blue!" Sasami yelled out since it was her favorite color.

"I'll take purple if you have it." Dita said shyly as Mihoshi brought out two collars with blank name plates. "Okay well that's, seven sickles per cat and eight for the owl plus the name tags are five knuts each so… twenty-two sickles and ten knuts please." Mihoshi said as each friend paid the amount they needed to and walked out of the store with their new companions.

As they walked, Dita and Sasami took their new kitten out of their cages and pet them, "so what are you going to name them?" Ryoko asked.

"Well the Ms. Mihoshi said her name was Pyro." Dita said politely as the kitten meowed in agreement. "And she said her name was Kilala." Sasami nodded as they went into the bookstore to get their textbooks. "That's a cute name… hum, she didn't come with a name." Ryoko said to herself looking at the owl that was fast asleep under her black wing. Sasami and Dita grabbed their books and handed copies to Ryoko who was too busy looking at her new pet to notice or object when they put their own books in her outstretched arms. "Is that all?" an older wizard asked checking out their books before Ryoko yelled out "Wednesday!" her friends and the wizard looked at her before handing them each a bag filled with the books they needed. "What's Wednesday?" Sasami asked as they walked out of Flourish and Blotts, "That's the name of my new owl!" Ryoko said happily as Dita and Sasami gave each other unsure glances. "Where did you get that name?" Sasami asked as Ryoko stopped walking and smacked her over the head "The Adams' Family!" Dita pulled out her school list and checked off what they already got/did. "It says we need cloaks, so let's see… 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'? Yeah that sounds about right." Dita thought out-loud. Dita and Sasami put their cats back in their cages as they opened the door a short, smiling witch dressed entirely in lime green walked up to them and asked in a sweet voice. "Hogwarts then? Oh of course you are, come with me girls right this way!" Madame Malkin led them to three stools with mirrors all around the room. "Stand up here and spread out your arms, oh please take off your jacket" Madame Malkin said to Ryoko as two other witches walked up to Dita and Sasami and threw black cloth over their heads as the fabric started to move on its own to become the right length for them. "What house?" a witch asked Ryoko as she looked over the fabric to make sure it was doing what it was supposed to. "Uh… I don't know. We just moved here from Salem, in other words America." Ryoko explained as she pinned on a blank crest to the right side of her cloak. "So Salem huh? Didn't they burn witches there?" a woman asked Madame Malkin as she pinned a blank crest on Sasami. "Now, now Sarah we all know they just cast simple charms on the flames." Madame Malkin said with a slight laugh in her voice as the witches walked away from the Americans and said "okay you can step down, they should be done in a minute." Ryoko, Dita and Sasami smiled thanks as a short witch with Middle Eastern skin tone walked towards them with three piles of black fabric levitating around her. "Thank you so much." Sasami said taking the pile that levitated in front of her.

"Yeah thanks." Ryoko said following Dita to the counter so they could pay.

"Wait you will also need some dress robes." Madame Malkin said while going back and bringing out mounds of dresses. Ryoko stopped and turned towards Dita. "Oh, um it looks like I missed that. Whoops!" Dita said while making a fake laugh and taking small steps away from Ryoko.

"So here are your uniforms, cloaks, skirts, ties, shirts things like that." Madame Malkin said smiling as Ryoko asked innocently "Just how loosely is the term 'skirt' used?" Madame Malkin looked at her puzzled before Dita and Sasami elbowed her in the ribs at the same time. "What? I got away with wearing sweats under my skirt for almost five years." Ryoko said taking her clothes as they walked out of the store.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Dita asked as they went to the rest of the stores on their lists.

"Looks like that was the last thing on our list… I'm hungry!" Sasami complained as they walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor. Sasami, Ryoko and Dita went inside the store and were mesmerized by the dangerous amount of pink and white paint in one room alone. They walked to the counter and saw a tall witch with black hair and blue eyes in a pink and white uniform behind the counter. "How can I help you?" she asked in a fake ecstatic voice.

"Can I ask you something?" Ryoko asked as they girl nodded, "How much does it suck working here?" the girl smiled and said

"A lot, what do you want?" Sasami placed her order of a black raspberry and cotton candy mix, Dita's being double chocolate fudge and Ryoko's being death by chocolate. With a flick of her wand the girl conjured the ice cream and the friends paid the amount due. Sasami, Dita and Ryoko walked out of the store enjoying their ice cream and sat at a white table under and pink and white umbrella. "So we start school soon." Ryoko said as her friends attacked the ice cream. "First of September." Dita added as Sasami started to look upset "What's the matter Sasami?" Dita asked worried for her friend. Sasami sniffed and said

"What if we don't have any classes together, and never see each other, or, or if Ryoko gets expelled-" Sasami started as Ryoko yelled out

"HEY!" Dita silenced Ryoko as Sasami continued

"I mean… what if we never see each other and don't stay friends?" Sasami asked before Ryoko rolled her eyes and took some ice cream and put it on Sasami's nose. "Tsukino, we couldn't get rid of you even if we tried… and believe me we've tried." Ryoko said joking before Sasami took some of her own dark pink ice cream and put some of Ryoko's nose and said "Oh and we didn't try to get rid of you Denton?" the three friends laughed and ate their ice cream talking about what they think the new school would be like.

**Well that's it for this chapter! **

**Hope you like it and keep in mind to send as many reviews or flames as you want because they're helpful to know what you think we should work on and what you like. **

**Your loyal writers, **

**Ryoko, Dita and Sasami**


	2. scars, trains and the holy grail of food

**Welcome one and all to chapter 2! **

**Okay well keep in mind we don't own Harry Potter please excuse me (runs into another room while crying hysterically) **

_**Well hey this is Sasami and Dita, since Ryoko is crying over not thinking of Harry Potter first we'll finish this little AN… **_

_**Uh, send as many flames as you want as well as reviews. Also remember this is our first Harry Potter fic so it might not be as good as we want it to be. **_

_**To our wonderful reviewers… **_

_**I-read-2-much: ice cream like Pop-Tarts is delicious! **_

_**Psychopunk13: thanks for reviewing… speaking of updating you left your strange days fic as a cliffhanger… UPDATE! **_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Is she alive?" Sasami asked Dita as they both leaned over Ryoko's sleeping body. Dita shrugged as they both poked Ryoko. She started to move away form them before Sasami and Dita continued to poke their younger friend until she fell over the other side of her bed and to the barely visible floor below, which was covered in books and clothes. "OW!" she yelled looking up to her dressed and ready for school friends. "I hate you two." Ryoko said shaking her head causing her silver and red hair to go in her face as she shoved them out of the room so she could get dressed. Dita and Sasami sat in the hallway as Ryoko's muggle father walked out of his bedroom and waved hello to his daughter's friends. "Hello Mr. Denton." Dita said politely as Sasami hugged him slightly and said "Hi Dad!" Ryoko's father opened his daughter's bedroom door as Ryoko sat on the floor and tried to find her quills that were playing hide and go seek with her, however Ryoko was loosing horribly. "We've lived here for two weeks and your rooms already a mess?" Ryoko glared at her father and threw a pillow at him before he closed the door and walked down stairs to get ready for work. Dita and Sasami walked inside Ryoko's room and saw Wednesday sitting in a silver cage on her desk with all of Ryoko's school things thrown on the floor with her trying to fit everything into a black truck that said 'RD' in orange on the front. Ryoko sat on the trunk and tried to get it to close. "Hey guys… a little help?" Ryoko asked, Dita and Sasami sat on Ryoko's trunk as it closed and Ryoko locked the orange fasteners on it. "Thanks guys!" Ryoko said before adding under her breath "for being fat asses." Dita who always had excellent hearing smacked Ryoko upside the head and glared at her. "Come on Ryoko. We are going to be late!" Sasami pleaded in a whiny voice. "Yeah Ryoko, let's go!" Dita said while grabbing Ryoko's ear and pulling her out the door. Ryoko, Sasami and Dita walked out of Ryoko's messy black and grey room and down the stairs to the living room where her father sat reading a book, Sasami suddenly noticed a scar on his right cheek as Ryoko's witch mother walked into the room next. "Do you girls have everything you need?" she asked sweetly looking over Ryoko's combat boots with laces that had red anarchy symbols on them, her torn jeans with the knees cut out and a black tee-shirt with a bloody knife on it. "Ryoko…" her mother started before her husband laughed and said "I'm the one who bought her that shirt." Dita and Sasami laughed before a house elf named Hoggle came down the stairs levitating Ryoko's trunk in front of him. Ryoko thanked the house elf who smiled and disappeared at the sight of Ryoko's mother who was not always the nicest to any of the house elves working at their house.

"Ryoko I made you some breakfast. That way you can get a good start and make a good impression at your new school. Also, I expect not to get a notice that says you got a detention in your first week." She said walking with them through a large set of double doors and to a large dining room while pointing to the eggs and toast.

"No thanks mom" Ryoko said as she picked up a box of s'mores pop-tarts, opening the box she grabbed a silver package and tore it open.

"Mmm, pop-tart" Ryoko said to herself biting into the chocolate and marshmallow pop-tart. Ms. Denton shook her head. "Well might as well not waste it, Dita, Sasami…" she looked at Sasami who held up a bag of blueberry pop-tarts. She looked a Dita who too held up a bag of strawberry pop-tarts. Ryoko's father sighed and said laughing, "girls and their pop-tarts, it is a beautiful thing." Ms. Denton scowled at her husband,

"It's not girls, it is just them! I swear she gets it from your side of the family." Ryoko sighed and looked to her parents "Fight nicely children." Ms. Denton turned to her daughter to lecture her yet again before Zippy a short female house elf appeared in front of Ryoko, Sasami and Dita and said "Mistress Ryoko! It is time for you to leave for the train station!" Ms. Denton scowled at the short large eyed elf before sighing "Damien could you take them to King's Cross station?" she asked turning to her husband. Damien nodded and grabbed a set of car keys near the front door. "Ready to go?" he asked seeing his wife leave before going to grab a pack of cherry pop-tarts for himself "Pop-tarts are the shit." He said to himself grabbing onto Ryoko's trunk and pretended that it weighted less than it did. Sasami and Dita had already put their trunks by the side of the car and heard Ryoko say to her dad. "Word" they all got in the car after battling with the car door to close with the three trunks along with Kilala, Pyro and Wednesday's cages. "Hey Mr. Denton may I ask what happened to the side of your face?" Dita asked who was sitting in the front seat next to her friend's dad, he laughed slightly and said looking at Ryoko though a small mirror, "Why don't you ask that little witch?" Ryoko laughed and explained "You know how every witch or wizard shows magic when we're little?" she asked as her friends nodded as she continued "Well I kinda made every knife and sword in my house levitate and circle the ceiling of my bed room…"

flash back

six year old Ryoko Denton sat in the middle of her bed room after being scolded by her mother for playing with a butter-knife. Suddenly the door burst open as knives and swords rushed into the room and circled the ceiling. "AHH!" Ryoko screamed before suddenly enjoying the idea of knives and swords going around her head as her parents rushed into the room. Her mother put her hands together and yelled out "Oh Ryoko you're a witch!" Ryoko at this point freaked out and made all of the knives fall to the ground hitting her father (who had never known magic existed until that moment) in the cheek, Ryoko in the shoulder and her mother above her right eyebrow (which she of course had magically fixed, unlike Ryoko and her husband who wanted the 'battle scars')

end flash back

"That explains so much" Dita said to herself seriously before Sasami, Ryoko and Mr. Denton started to laugh. They pulled up to King's Cross station half an hour to eleven. "Are you okay?" Ryoko asked her dad before he hugged her and said seriously

"Please don't turn anyone into a smurf." Ryoko laughed as Dita yelled out

"I second that!" Ryoko promised and got out of the car while her dad got three trolleys for their things. Dita put her purple trunk with 'DC' in pink on first then Pyro's golden metal cage on top of it and looked to her friends, Sasami had her green trunk with 'ST' written in blue on the front with Kilala's blue painted metal cage on the top. Both kittens looked at their owners with large eyes silently asking 'Where are we going?' Ryoko put Wednesday on her own black trunk while they walked in the station. "It says platform 9 ¾?" Dita asked herself before seeing very familiar heads of red hair, black hair and bushy brown. Dita and Sasami ran ahead to ask Hermione, Ron and Harry how to get on the platform before Ryoko said her final good-byes to her dad and promised to write. "Guys wait up!" she yelled as her dad left and she ran ahead to her friends. "Hey" Ryoko said to the two wizards and witch. Hermione looked to the muggle watch on her wrist and saw they had some time until the train came. "So how do we get on the train?" Sasami asked Ron as he cleared his voice importantly and pointed to platforms nine and ten. "You walk straight though nine and ten." Sasami hugged Ron as thanks before looking to the wall unsurely, "Could someone go first?" Ryoko sighed and pushed her trunk forward and walked through the wall, as she was about to hit it she suddenly thought of looking like an idiot and crashing into the wall. Only once she thought she was going to hit she went right through it and came out to a Victorian style station with a large black and scarlet train. "Shibby" she said to herself before moving away from the wall so the others could get through, next to come through the wall as Dita, followed by Harry, Ron, Sasami and finally Hermione, "So where do we go now?" Dita asked before seeing a cat cage on Hermione's trunk "OH how cute!" she called out before Ron and Harry started to laugh as Hermione glared at her so called friends and said "Thank you, his name is Crookshanks." Dita and Hermione started a whole conversation about cats while everyone else brought their things onto the train. Dita, Sasami and Ryoko found a compartment together while Harry, Ron and Hermione said their good-bye's and hoped they got into Gryffindor. Ryoko opened the door to the compartment before seeing a very familiar witch with black hair and dark blue eyes in a black cloak with a badge on the right side of a green snake sitting down next to a curled up grey and black cat with a black collar around its neck that flashed 'Fluff' every few seconds in fancy gold letters. "Ice cream chick!" Ryoko yelled out before the girl smiled and said "Well most people call me Ayeka but ice cream chick works." Sasami smiled and asked "Do you mind if we sit with you?" the girl smiled again and moved one of her bags to make room for them to sit down. "Anyway I'm Sasami!" she said sitting closest to Ayeka whereas Ryoko and Dita took seats across from them. "I'm Ryoko and this is Dita." Ryoko said letting Wednesday out of her cage to let her fly around the compartment while Dita and Sasami let out their own kittens while they played with Fluff on the floor. "So why did you come here of all places?" Ayeka asked moving to a more comfortable position on the seat.

"A certain friend of mine-" Dita started while glaring at Ryoko who rolled her eyes "Turned a teacher at our old school blue!" Ayeka started to laugh as Ryoko took a book from her jeans pocket with two green faerie wings on the front that said 'Tithe: a modern faerie tale' in white letters as well. "If I'm going to get in trouble I'm going to bring you two with me!" Ryoko said in her own defense as Ayeka laughed again and asked "Any idea what house you'll be in?"

"No what are the different houses?" Sasami asked as Ayeka thought for a second and said

"Well I'm in Slytherin, we're basically called evil but still work hard to get what we want. Then there's Ravenclaw for all of the smart people, Hufflepuff is a bunch of duffers, and Gryffindor has a long lasting hatred towards Slytherin and are for Dumbledore lovin' brave people who basically are muggle loving idiots." Ayeka said before Ryoko punched her across the face. Sasami held back the older girl as Ayeka glared at Ryoko and screamed, "What the hell?"

"My dad's a muggle!" Ayeka stopped trying to kill Ryoko and sat back down blushing madly,

"I'm sorry, Slytherins are supposed to hate muggles and anyone with them in their family." Ryoko looked at Ayeka and asked,

"Do you?"

"I'm in Slytherin aren't I?" Ayeka asked with her blue eyes glaring at her.

"I didn't ask that, I asked if _you _did." Ryoko said Ayeka shook her head.

"I guess not, listen I'm kinda waiting for someone…" Ayeka started before the three younger girls got the hint, "It's nothing personal I'm just a Perfect and I have to talk to someone in private." Ryoko grabbed Wednesday who was perched on the window's ledge as Dita and Sasami grabbed Kilala and Pyro around their middles. The three walked out of the compartment before seeing Hermione and Ron walking down the corridor with clipboards in hand. "Hey guys" Ron said more to Sasami than anyone else. "What are you last names again?" he asked as Sasami pointed to each of her friends

"Ryoko Denton, Dita Chiba and I'm Sasami Tsukino." Ryoko placed Wednesday's cage on the floor before seeing if there were any available compartments. "Would you want to sit with us?" Hermione said as Dita nodded and said "Thank you so much" Ron showed them where to sit while Harry slept on the chair with a snowy owl perched above him. Dita and Ryoko looked to each other before nodding as Ryoko took out a black Sharpie from her pants pocket. "Don't do it!" Sasami said through giggling as Hermione and Ron watched amused from the door. After they were done Ryoko, Dita and Sasami hid the evidence as Ron and Hermione woke up their black haired friend. "Whattda' ya want 'Mione?" Harry asked sitting up and showing Ryoko and Dita's handy work. "Nothing, you remember Ryoko, Dita and Sasami right?" Hermione said barely able to keep her laughed suppressed. Harry ruffled his hair before Ron and Hermione saw they were done their Perfect duties and sat back down with their friends. Harry looked to Hermione, Ron, Ryoko, Sasami and Dita and saw they were laughing at something, a smiling woman with dimples opened the compartment door and said "Anything off the cart… why Mr. Potter what's on your face?" she asked as Harry looked at her before Hermione conjured a mirror for him as he say his reflection. On Harry's face was a tick-tack-toe board on his left cheek and some rain clouds above his famous lightning-bolt scar. "Sorry bout that, but you were asleep and I really couldn't help myself." Ryoko explained as Hermione took her wand and pointed it to Harry's face and said "_Scourgify" pink bubbles covered Harry's face as everyone including the dimpled witch started to laugh as the black marker washed off Harry's face. "Thanks Hermione." Harry said fixing his black rimmed glasses before buying some things from the cart and giving them to Hermione and Ron. "Chocolate frog?" Harry asked holding one out to Dita who shook her head and pulled out three plastic bags from Sasami's blue and green tie-dyed bag that actually moved and would change colors according to her mood. "What's that?" Ron asked opening a box of Bertie Bots every flavor beans. _

_"Pop-tarts" Ryoko said opening another silver package and holding it out to the wizards and witch. "Want some?" Hermione unlike her friends actually knew what it was and took one before saying "I love s'mores flavor." Ryoko smiled and said _

_"Me too, my dad tried to convince me cherry was better but it didn't work." Ron and Harry looked to the strange American witches before taking some for them selves from Dita. "These are muggle foods then?" Ron asked as Dita started to laugh at his accent. "What's so funny?" he asked again as Ryoko started to laugh too. "Could you just say bloody hell?" Ryoko asked as Ron and Harry looked to each other before saying "Bloody hell" in unison. _

_"That's adorable!" Ryoko said still laughing before Hermione stood up and grabbed a black bag with the Hogwarts crest on the side and looked to the American girls. "We'll be arriving soon, we should get dressed, and I'll show you where to go." Ryoko grabbed her own bag before looking to Hermione and asking "Will you say bloody hell?" Hermione gave her a look that clearly said 'No' as Ryoko walked out of the compartment followed by Dita and Sasami. Hermione lead them to a stained glass door that said 'Perfect's Girls Room' etched in gold. Hermione knocked three times on the door before saying "Pine Fresh" the door swung open as Hermione walked in as Dita looked to her friends and laughed slightly. Hermione walked behind a door and locked it, Sasami did the same thing and put of a plaid skirt, white blouse, plain tie, and a black cloak. She opened the door and saw Ryoko walk out at the same time she did. "How you managed to live sixteen years without getting a tan is beyond me." Sasami said indicating Ryoko's very pale skin. "Fuck you Sasami." Ryoko said before Dita and Hermione walked out next, Dita wore the same thing as her friends however Hermione's tie was gold and scarlet and she had a crest on the right side of her cloak with a roaring lion on it. "Have you ever thought about straightening you hair Hermione?" Dita asked going behind Hermione to get a better look at the witch's hair. "It takes too much time; I'd rather be reading or doing something more important." Hermione said shrugging before Dita took her wand and said _

_"I'm going to help you, but you have to completely trust me okay?" Hermione made a small sound that sounded enough like "Okay" for Dita's standards as she said a spell her old friend Tabitha taught her as Hermione's hair straightened itself out and became a few inches longer because of it. "Nice Dita." Ryoko said admiring Hermione's new hair as she looked in the mirror in disbelief. "What did you do?" she asked softly as Dita laughed and said _

_"Simple spell, you'd be surprised what you'll learn going to an all-girl school." Dita said before adding "It'll stay like that until you say the counter spell." They left the bathroom while Ryoko and Sasami decided to have a race back to the compartment. Sasami reached the door first and opened it to see Ron and Harry still getting dressed. "AHHH!" Sasami and Ryoko yelled closing the door as quickly as they could once Dita and Hermione caught up with them. "What happened?" Hermione asked before seeing Sasami and Ryoko started to laugh. _

_"Did you just open the door?" Hermione asked before knocking and hearing Ron and Harry yell though "Not finished yet!" Hermione blushed once she realized what happened. _

_They sat in the corridor for a few more minuets before Ryoko said "Harry looked pretty good though." Dita smacked her upside the head as Hermione shuddered, "AW come on Hermione, like you've never thought of them as more than friends!" Hermione started to gag as she explained "No I haven't it'd be too weird, they're my best friends… and eww!" she said before starting to laugh as the door opened, causing Ryoko to fall backwards and onto the floor since she was leaning against the sliding door. "OW!" she said before Harry helped her up. "Thanks, sorry bout the whole door opening thing." Ryoko said as they all walked back to the compartment as Dita smacked her upside the head. They all sat back down in the compartment before Harry and Ron looked at Hermione's new hair, "Bloody hell, you look great!" Ron exclaimed looking to Sasami who was talking to Ryoko about Quittich. _

_"Oh gee thanks Ron." Hermione said sarcastically as Ron kept on looking at Sasami. Ryoko looked around the compartment before looking to Harry and seeing his lightning bolt scar. "How'd it happen?" Ryoko asked pointing to his forehead before adding "It's not much of a scar though… more like a cut that didn't heal right." Hermione and Ron started to laugh as Harry moved a hand to his forehead and gently touched his scar. "You have any scars?" Harry asked smirking as Ryoko thought for a minute and pulled down the top part of her shirt to reveal her pale shoulder with a faint pink line across it. "What did you do?" Ron asked as Ryoko laughed and said "Levitated a bunch of swords and knifes, one fell and got my shoulder." Ryoko explained as Ron looked at her in disbelief, _

_"You make it a habit to do that? It so I'm staying away from you in Charms." Ryoko laughed and continued to explain, "It was how I showed magic… what bout you Dita?" she asked her own friend who also thought for a second before rolling down her sock and revealing a scar that ran up from her ankle about five inches. "Jeeze" everyone in the compartment said at once before Ryoko smiled and said "That's right, when you fell from your broom during Quittich two years ago… sorry bout sending that Bludger your way." Ryoko said as Harry said in an almost too excited voice "You play Quittich?" Ryoko raised her hand and said _

_"Beater… it kinda helps that my friend Abby recruited me for her little league team in second grade." Ron, Hermione and Harry looked to each other before asking "What's baseball?" Ryoko rolled her eyes before saying _

_"Never mind… but yeah I play beater and Dita's the best chaser our school ever got, what about you?" Harry raised his hand and said _

_"I'm seeker… Ron's a keeper and Hermione… well she's afraid to get on a broom." Hermione smacked her friend with a book before glaring at him. "It's just so barbaric to play… I'll watch but heights mixed with avoiding getting hit in the head with bludgers while chasing a snitch or passing around a quaffle is just not my idea of fun." Hermione explained before Dita looked out the window she was next to and saw a huge castle in the distance. "Is that Hogwarts?" she asked the others who nodded before Ryoko and Sasami went to the window as well and were speechless. The train stopped as Hermione collected Crookshanks, Dita and Sasami picked up their own kittens as Ryoko, Harry and Ron struggled to get their owls that seemed quiet content sitting just above their heads on the overhead ledge. "Wednesday!" Ryoko yelled out as the onyx owl ruffled her feathers and flew down onto her arm. Harry and Ron then tried that with their own pets, Harry yelled out "Hedwig!" as she flew onto his shoulder and pecked at his ear softly. Ron cleared his throat and yelled to the small owl "PIG!" Ryoko, Dita and Sasami were overcome with laugher as the small owl flew into Ron's hand as he put him in the cage. "Stupid git" Ron muttered to the owl. They walked out of the compartment and walked along the corridor to get off the train. "Well… we're here." Dita said to her friends before Sasami looked to Ryoko and said "Remember what your mommy said… no getting detentions during the first week!" Ryoko snapped her fingers and said _

_"Well there goes my plan." _

_**Okay well this is the end of this chapter so don't forget to review and send flames if you think they're necessary. **_

_**Your loyal writers,**_

_**Ryoko, Dita and Sasami **_


	3. the return of the potions teacher!

**Chapter 3? Already? Well okay then… enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Sirius wouldn't have died and Buckbeak would be mine! **

**To our loyal reviewers… **

**I-read-2-much: yes Harry without a shirt would be beyond amazing to see… oh so would Ron! **

**On with da' fun!**

"All new students!" a large man with a black beard covering most of his face yelled holding a lantern above his head yelled as Ryoko, Dita and Sasami made their way through the crowd and went to the large man. Ryoko got knocked down to the cobbled road as she felt weight on top of her. "Get the hell off of me!" she yelled to the blonde ferret as he glared at her and got up. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped before brushing off his black robes as Ryoko glared at him and went for her wand only then to have it taken away by Dita. "Do I have to hold this for you until you can keep your temper?" Dita asked joking only slightly as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to them before pointing to the large man. "His name is Hagrid… you'll take the boats across and then get sorted." Hermione said before Sasami started to look nervously to Hagrid. "He's really tall…" Sasami said as Ron started to laugh at the short witch. "Don't worry bout' Hagrid… he won't bite." Sasami gave Ron an evil look that she picked up from Ryoko as she bravely went over to the tall half giant. "Ello" he said smiling as Sasami looked up to him and said in a shaking voice, "You're really tall." He looked down at her before saying back "You're really short." Ryoko and Dita grimaced before seeing Sasami yell out

"Oh no you didn't!" with that said she kicked Hagrid in the shins as he started to hop up and down on one foot while he held onto his sore leg. "That bloody hell hurt!" he yelled out as Sasami glared at him and said with a whine in her voice "I'm not short!" once the pain in his leg went away Hagrid walked to the boats with the first year students plus Dita, Ryoko and Sasami. "Bye guys see you inside!" Harry called after them as Dita stole a final glance at him before walking to the sandy shore with her friends. They noticed a short brown haired witch with brown eyes and large glasses look at them in awe before asking "You know Harry Potter?" the three nodded before Ryoko asked,

"Yes but do you know the muffin man?" Dita started to laugh before saying along with her friend "The muffin man?" pretending she was the evil lord from her favorite movie.

"The muffin man?" Ryoko said imitating Gingy from 'Shrek' perfectly

"Yes I know the muffin man… who lives on Dewey Lane?"

"Well she's married to the muffin man."

"The muffin man?"

"The MUFFIN MAN!"

"She's married to the muffin man…" Dita finished as the short first year started to giggle as her friend elbowed her in the ribs. The other first year was a taller boy with curly black hair and olive skin. "What Annabelle was saying… how can you just talk to Harry Potter and his friends like that?"

"Like what?" Ryoko asked getting annoyed with the younger student.

"Don't you know who he is? What he's done?" the three American shrugged before he started to count off with his fingers, holding up one he said "He defeated you-know-who when he was just an infant" holding up another finger he added "He kept he-who-must-not-be-named from getting the Philosopher's Stone in his _first year_ here." Now that three fingers were held up he continued "He found The Chamber of Secrets and saved a girl from you-know-who plus defeated a basilisk." With four fingers up he went on as Ryoko looked to her friends wondering how long this would take "fought off dementors in his third year… won the Triwizard tournament in his fourth year and fought off Death Eaters at the Ministry last year!" Hagrid called out for them as Ryoko, Sasami, Dita and another girl with dark blue eyes and blonde short hair sat with them. "Did you know any of that?" Sasami asked Dita and Ryoko who shook their heads, the girl who was sitting with them laughed slightly as they looked at her. "What's so funny?" Sasami asked before the girl held out her hand

"I'm Jenny but anyway how you've never heard of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger is what's funny." Ryoko looked at the first year before looking at her and saying

"You know you really don't look like a Jenny… you look like a Sam! Oh your name is now Sam!" she said laughing before adding "I'm Ryoko by the way." Jenny/Sam laughed before Sasami hugged the shorter student and said happily "And I'm Sasami! Oh yeah this is our friend Dita!" Jenny/Sam waved hello to Dita before looking nervously towards the school.

"It's really big." She said with a noticeable fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Sam…" Ryoko said before they crossed the large lake and made it to the shore on the other side. Dita, Jenny/Sam, Ryoko and Sasami got out of their boat and waited on the shore for the other first year students plus Hagrid. "Why aren't you scared?" Jenny/Sam asked as Ryoko explained, "Can't be any worst than our old school. We went to an all-girl school in Salem." Dita and Sasami laughed before Dita added,

"Yeah we all know why Ryoko's glad there's guys here." Ryoko looked at them in mock-surprise before looking to Dita and saying "At least I wasn't drooling over Harry the _whole _way here!" Dita blushed scarlet but saw they were suddenly surrounded by first year students. Jenny/Sam waved goodbye to the Americans before going to talk to some of her own friends. A stern older looking witch walked through the wooden doors of the castle and looked over the new students. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall deputy headmistress" An awed silence went through the crowd before Ryoko looked over the lake and saw a green tail come up and splash water towards the new students in hello. "RYOKO DENTON!" the witch yelled as Ryoko turned around before asking

"Am I in trouble already?" a small laugh went through the crowd as the witch cleared her throat and said importantly. "As I was saying… when we walk into the school you will wait in front of the Great Hall and wait for me, the sorting ceremony will commence shortly after." Ryoko, Dita, Sasami and Jenny/Sam walked up to the school and saw how amazing the school was. Dita looked up to the high ceilings and saw various portraits of witches and wizards talking to each other and moving from frame to frame. "Hello there." Dita said to a portrait of a sleeping wizard who woke up and looked at her through silver glasses. "Who are you?" the wizard asked in a deep voice before Dita said nervously

"I'm- I'm Dita…" before the painting could say anything else Dita ran after her friends who were sitting at the base of a large staircase."You okay Dita?" Ryoko asked before Dita sat down next to Jenny/Sam and put her head in her hands. "Hey Sam, what do you know about this school?" Jenny/Sam thought for a second before pointing to a painting of two witches and two wizards. Sasami noticed that this was the only portrait that wasn't moving as she looked to the immobilized faces. "The school was founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They made the school so witches and wizards could study magic without being killed… times being what they were of course." Ryoko looked to the first year before suddenly feeling rather stupid. "How do you know this?" Jenny/Sam pulled out a torn leather bound book from her inner cloak pocket as Ryoko looked over the cover and saw it read 'Hogwarts: a history' written in fancy silver letters that disappeared when the light hit it directly. "Mind if I borrow this?" Dita asked taking the book from her friend as Jenny/Sam nodded and saw Professor McGonagall standing at the top of the stairs in front of closed doors. "Follow me." She said quietly as Dita, Sasami, Jenny/Sam and Ryoko stood up and walked up the stairs before Ryoko leaned over to Dita and whispered "Why do I feel like we're on death row?" Dita tried to suppress a laugh only then to have it come out as a snort while they walked into the Great Hall. Sasami looked around and saw a large table in the front of the room where what looked to be the staff sat together with an aged wizard in the middle, he had silver hair with a silver beard and half-moon glasses on his nose. His robes were purple which Sasami laughed at and remembered that purple was one of Dita's favorite colors. A few seats down was an oh-too familiar wizard with silvering black hair and tanned skin with a hint of blue in it. "Uh, Ryoko…" Sasami started while poking her taller friend in the side as Ryoko turned to look at her. "What?" she snapped before Sasami pointed to the new teacher. Dita looked to see what they were looking at before Dita's eyes grew wide, Professor Myracle sat before them. "Ryoko-don't-you-dare." Dita said in-between clenched teeth as they came to the end of the walk way between a table with yellow and black colored banner hanging proudly above it with a badger detailed on it and another table with a blue and silver banner and a golden bird etched onto it hanging above the table. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the new students as an old looking wizard's hat sat on a wooden stool before them, the hat to the surprise of every first year student plus Ryoko, Dita and Sasami opened it's uh, mouth started to sing a song,

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started… _

(pgs. 204-207

H.P.A.T.O.O.T.P)

As the hat finished it's song the entire room burst into applause. McGonagall silenced them with a stern look as she unrolled a long list of new students to be sorted "When I call your name… you will come to the sorting hat and be sorted into your house." A nod went through the group as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and started "Alders, Joseph." A short boy with straw colored blonde hair walked up to the hat and sat down as the hat fell over her face and covered her eyes. "Ravenclaw!" the hat cried out as Professor McGonagall took the hat off the boy's head as he went down the stairs and to one of the tables they had passed on the way in with the banner of the bird below it as the crowd went silent again. "Bott, Mira" she called out next as a taller girl with brown hair in braided pigtails walked up and was instantly sorted into Slytherin. The ceremony continued before it was only Ryoko, Dita, Sasami and two other first year students, one being Jenny/Sam and the other being Annabelle who had talked to them before the recreation of 'Shrek' was started. "Lauzus, Annabelle" Professor McGonagall called before she too (with about fifteen other students) was sorted into Gryffindor. "Roberts, Jennifer" Dita, Sasami and Ryoko started to clap enthusiastically while they yelled out "GO SAM!" Jenny/Sam blushed madly before walking up the stairs to the stool and sat down as the sorting hat was placed on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table under the yellow and black Hufflepuff banner stood up and clapped. Professor McGonagall silenced the school before Professor Dumbledore stood up and said to the houses. "We have three new students joining our school this year from 'Salem's school for gifted witches' more shall be said later but… Professor McGonagall please continue." He said sitting down as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called out "Chiba, Dita." Dita broke away from her friends before walking up the three stairs to the wooden stool. Dita sat down as the teacher placed the hat on her head. An older voice then said into her ear "_hello Miss. Chiba." _Dita jumped slightly before thinking to herself 'No one told me it would talk to me' the hat laughed in her ear before Dita blushed not knowing it would have heard her. "_Well let's see, you're a loyal friend and very smart… not quite right for Slytherin I'm afraid. Let's see not Hufflepuff, so it's either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."_

"Well honestly Mr. Hat I would like to be in Gryffindor but it's really up to you isn't it?" she said silently as the hat called out and slightly in her ear "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry, Ron and Hermione plus a few other students under the gold and scarlet banner stood up as Dita saw Ayeka sitting under the Slytherin banner cheering loudly as other students near her booed. Dita had the hat taken off of her by Professor McGonagall as she carefully (so she wouldn't trip) walked down the stairs and to the table where she found an empty seat at the end near a girl with flaming red hair that reminded her of Ron's. The room quieted down as Professor McGonagall called out the next name on her list "Denton, Ryoko" Ryoko walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool before the hat was put on her head. "_Well Slytherin obliviously…"_ the hat took in a deep breath to yell out her house before she thought/said to it. "No Hatty-Person! I want to be with my friends!" the hat seemed to consider for a minute before looking deeper into her mind. "_Well… you wouldn't be the first should-be Slytherin in Gryffindor, I suppose…_GRYFFINDOR!" Ryoko sighed happily as the Gryffindor table stood up and clapped. She walked down the stairs and sat next to Dita as they only person left up there was about to be sorted. "Tsukino, Sasami" Professor McGonagall called out rolling up her parchment. Sasami walked up to the stool and sat down as she had the hat placed on her head, "Hiya Mr. Sorting Hat!" Sasami thought to herself as the hat laughed slightly and said

"_Why is it you and your friends have come up with such odd names for me? Oh well lets see shall we? Not quiet right for Slytherin or Ravenclaw… Hufflepuff maybe? No I can see here that you're loyal to your friends and where you should be…_ GRYFFINDOR!" Sasami stood up and happily ran down the stairs to her friends. She went to Dita and gave her a hug as she started to scream about having a bubble. "Sasami! You have to give the hat back!" Ron said a few seat up. Sasami touched the rim of the sorting hat and said "But-but I love him!" Professor McGonagall marched down the stairs and took the hat off of Sasami's head and glared at the short witch. "I'm sorry." Sasami said quietly before Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements, "Welcome students old and new… who am I kidding? We're all hungry so LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" as those words were spoken the tables filled with any kind of foods imaginable. Dita looked to her friends as everyone around them started to grab for what ever food they could. Ryoko looked around before seeing Ron pick up a light brown sandwich looking thing and ask Harry "Is this chicken?" Harry shrugged as Ryoko instantly recognized what it was and took one off of the plate near her. "Oy Ryoko! What is this?" Ron asked as Ryoko put ketchup on hers and took a small bite. "Try it!" Ron looked at her before asking,

"Is it chicken?"

"It's not chicken."

"It's chicken!"

"It's NOT CHICKEN!" Ryoko yelled getting annoyed before Ron took a bite out of it and yelled

"IT'S not chicken… what the bloody hell is this?" he yelled spitting out the strange food into a napkin. "Veggie burger." Ryoko said laughing as Ron glared at her and talked to Hermione who was laughing at him. "My god Ryoko! You're actually eating!" Dita yelled happily while taking some food for herself before seeing Professor Dumbledore stand up and tap his glass with a spoon as the whole school quieted down, "Welcome students… I would like to make a few announcements, this year we have a new teacher joining us after a traumatic potions accident for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Myracle!" the wizard stood up before looking to the Gryffindor table and glaring at Ryoko, Dita and Sasami. "Also in an act of brining together our houses… the other professors and I have decided that Hogwarts will put together it's first ever musical! The play shall be 'Wicked' telling the life of the villainess in 'The Wizard of Oz' the Wicked Witch of the West." Dita looked to Ryoko and whispered to Sasami, "Shit… Ryoko's obsessed with Wicked!" Sasami giggled before adding

"She is!" Ryoko however was not deaf and turned to her friends before saying in a calm voice.

"I'm not obsessed… I have a strong love but I'm not obsessed!" Sasami looked to her friend and said smirking "Oh yeah? Then I have one word for you… loathing." Ryoko smiled before she started to sing

Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical...

My dear Father...

THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ...

BUT OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA ...

BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT...

FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND  
YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
FOR YOU SEE, MY ROOM-MATE IS …

UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PECULIAR  
AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE ...

BLONDE

WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU...

MY PULSE IS RUSHING...

MY HEAD IS REELING ...

MY FACE IS FLUSHING ...

WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
YES:  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING ...

FOR YOUR FACE...

YOUR VOICE...

YOUR CLOTHING...

LET'S JUST SAY -- I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!  
SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!  
WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS  
BUT GALINDA YOU'RE A MARTYR!

WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE  
WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU:  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!  
WE SHARE YOUR ...

WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?  
I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING  
MY HEAD IS REELING  
OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES …

LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING  
FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE  
HER CLOTHING  
LET'S JUST SAY:  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!

EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT  
HOWEVER SMALL

MAKES OUR VERY FLESH  
BEGIN TO CRAWL …

AHHH …  
LOATHING!

THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
SO PURE, SO STRONG!

SO STRONG!

THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
FOR FOREVER LOATHING  
TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU  
FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

UNADULTERATED LOATHING

BOO!

AHHH!

The entire Great Hall went silent as Professor Dumbledore continued with his speech. "Well that is one example of a song from 'Wicked' thank you Miss. Denton." He said as Ryoko bowed slightly and sat back down with Dita and Sasami (sometime during her song she stood up) "Now with everything said that needs to be said… to bed!" he said as everyone in the Great Hall stood up as Ron and Hermione called out "Gryffindors this way please!" Ryoko, Dita and Sasami followed the other Gryffindors out of the Great Hall and through a few other corridors. "Hey guys!" a voice yelled as Ayeka ran in front of the American witches before she asked "Could I talk to you?" Sasami nodded for her friends and walked away from the crowds with Ayeka. "Listen… I'm really sorry for being a bitch on the train." Sasami hugged the older witch as Ayeka laughed and said "Okay you are now my little sisters…" Ayeka said before a tall professor with black hair and black robes walked up to Ayeka and said to her, "Miss. Elric… either get to your dormitory or I will be forced to take points from my own house." Ayeka sighed before walking away from her new little sisters and towards the Slytherin dungeons. "Are you coming?" Hermione yelled over the crowds while waiting for her new friends by the staircase. "Yeah, yeah we're coming Hermione!" Ryoko yelled walking towards her with her friends. "Where do we go?" Sasami asked as they walked onto a staircase as they noticed Hermione stopped walking, Ryoko continued to walk to the top of the stairs before she felt them suddenly move. Dita took out her wand and yelled, "_Accio Ryoko's broom!" _as Ryoko fell over the side of the staircase that was falling from a very high distance up her Nimbus 2003 flew into her hand. As Ryoko missed the ground as flew to her friends and said to Dita, "Thanks I owe ya!" a few students started to applaud as Ryoko laughed to herself and flew to the ceiling and circled the roof of the glass ceiling before diving down and stopping in front of Hermione who glared at her friend. "Would you get off that thing and stop showing off." She said as Ryoko jumped off the broom and held it in her hand before laughing and saying to Hermione "AH, come Hermione." Hermione took the broom from her friend and sighed,

"I swear you're almost as bad as Harry and Ron…" she shook her head as they came to the top of the landing as the stairs stopped moving. They came to a portrait of a woman in a pink dress. Hermione walked to the woman who looked over Hermione, Ryoko, Sasami and Dita before saying, "Password?" Hermione cleared her throat and said to the painting

"Godric Gryffindor" the painting nodded and opened. "Welcome… to the Gryffindor common room."

**Oh yeah the longest chapter so far! I think at least… anyway I hope you liked it and don't forget so send in reviews also check out our other fics! **

**Your loyal writers,**

**Ryoko, Dita and Sasami **


	4. the first night of chaos

**Welcome to chapter 4! **

**Well this disclaimer will count for all of the chapters because I don't feel like writing it for future chapters. So (coughs to make self sound more important) We do NOT own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's amazing characters. Also we decided that all of our friends will be in the fic **

**New and improved couples… **

**Dita/Harry **

**Sasami/Ron**

**Ryoko/Draco **

**Ayeka/ can't tell ya **

**Sadeko/ OC **

**On with da' fun! **

**Chapter 4 **

Hermione, Dita, Sasami and Ryoko walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw it filled with scarlet and gold wearing witches and wizards. "Hey hoes!" a familiar voice yelled from the couch as Dita flinched at the witch who walked up to them. She had bleach blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail with large hoop earrings and the Gryffindor robes. "Sadeko!" Ryoko yelled happily hugging her best friend. "Why are you here?" Dita asked avoiding a hug from her younger friend. "I thought you got kicked out of Salem?" Sasami asked as Sadeko laughed and said "Yeah well, they didn't exactly like it when I brought those guys to the dorm." Sadeko said laughing as Dita shuddered remembering too many horrific memories from their old school. "Hey Ryoko, can I see your broom?" Ron asked as Ryoko remembered she still had her precious broomstick in her hand. "Sure, you break it and I'll hunt you don't and catch you like a fish." She said as her friends started to laugh only then for many other Gryffindors to look at them confused. Ron took the broomstick in his hand before the four girls sat on the plush scarlet couches. "So… any hot guys here?" Dita asked to the amazement of her friends.

"Who are you and what did you do with Dita?" Ryoko asked laughing as Sadeko looked to a taller boy with brown hair to his chin and dark blue eyes sitting on a wooden chair listening to a muggle CD. "Flavor of the week?" Ryoko asked as Sadeko looked at her slightly shocked before grinning, "My new arm candy Eric" Her friends sighed before Ron gave back Ryoko's Nimbus 2003 and had a Fire Bolt in his other hand "Where the hell did you get that?" Ryoko yelled standing up to look at the amazing broom. "It's Harry's" he said as Ryoko felt her jaw drop.

"I hate him! Dita has one too. Her dad is obsessed with quidditch. That is one of the only things they have in common." she yelled as Sasami went into the girl's dormitories to find her things. Dita set a timer on her watch for twenty minutes before looking to Ryoko and Sadeko who knew what was going to happen.

"Is it that time already?" Ryoko whined.

"Oh come on, she still has that problem?" Sadeko whined also.

"What is going on?" Harry said as he walked into the common room. He was quieted by Dita who held up her hand,"5...4...3...2...1... and that is what is going on." A huge scream came from the girls' dormitory. "Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, "What is that"

"that would be Sasami. It seems that she is right on schedule" Ryoko said looking at Dita's watch. "poor Sasami. Wait…that is not possible. The walls are sound proof!" Ron said looking at the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory. "oh for Sasami it is possible. God I forgot how loud she was." Sadeko shook her head as they went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and found Sasami sitting on a four post bed with red sheets and a Gryffindor crest on the quilt. Ryoko sighed and saw Sasami had found a moving black and white picture of her parents in front of their house. "MOMMY!" Sasami cried as she held the picture to herself as her friends sat on the bed and saw their own things in front of other beds. There was a door leading to what Dita assumed to be the bathroom and other door that probably lead to more rooms. "I miss my- my mom- my mommy!" Sasami cried as Dita and Sadeko sat next to their friend and patted her back. "There, there Sasami. It'll be okay." Dita said before glaring at Ryoko for not comforting Sasami too. "Hey Sasami… let's do the time warp!" Ryoko yelled as Sasami smiled as Dita sighed and rolled her eyes as she flicked her wand and conjured a CD player and 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' CD. Sasami stood up and wiped her eyes before Ryoko asked "Ready?" Sasami nodded as Dita started the CD while Magenta and Riff-raft started to sing.

"It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control

I remember doing the TIme Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!

It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Ryoko and Sasami stopped dancing before noticing a few other girls had walked into the dormitory while on the way to their own beds. "Why thank you, thank you… we'll be here till Friday, try the veal!" Ryoko yelled as Sasami laughed more and suddenly got very tired. Sasami went to her bed and pulled out her favorite pajamas. "Sleeeeeeeep" Ryoko said as she pulled out her own black pajamas that was long sleeved shirt with a 'Jolly Rodger' on it and baggy black pants with pirate ships on them. "You still have a thing for pirates?" Sadeko asked pulling on her own pink pajamas with yellow ducks on them. "Ever since 'Pirates of the Caribbean'" Ryoko said before going to her bed as Dita pulled on her own short sleeved purple shirt that said 'Princess' in pink letters and a purple pants with pink crowns on them, Dita turned around as Ryoko started to scream "FALSE ADVERTISEMENT!" Dita smacked her friend upside the head before getting into her own bed. "Hey guys…?" Sadeko started before hearing soft snores from Sasami's bed next to her. "What she's asleep already?" Dita asked herself looking to her other friends in disbelief, Ryoko sat up in her own bed reading a thick book and her wand lighting the page she was reading "Well what do you expect? She's short." Ryoko said turning the page as Dita sat up and asked "What does her height have anything to do with it?" Ryoko closed her book after finishing the chapter and setting it next to her,

"I don't know… it's just something I love to bring up." Sadeko laughed before going to sleep as well.

The next morning 

Pyro started to scratch Dita's hair to wake her up. "Oh come on Pyro 5 more minutes." Dita said while yawning. But Pyro gave her "the look" which told her to get up now. (AN: oh all of you know the look…the one your parents give you…guess it is just me he, he this is awkward, on with the stories -Dita)

"Fine just because you are so cute. Whoa oh no ahhh!" a loud thump went through the room that Ryoko, Sadeko, Sasami and Dita were sharing. As Dita fell onto the floor and looked around to make sure no one saw her fall. "Well my klutzyness has already started this year." Dita said while getting up and brushing off her pink and purple pajamas. Sadeko woke up barely from the noise and looked at her watch before getting up and running to get her clothes before breakfast started. She ran around as Dita laughed and heard Sasami wake up screaming.

"NO RYOKO DON'T KILL ME!"

"Bad dream?" Dita asked looking concerned at her newly woken up friend. Sadeko walked down the stairs to see if Eric was awake yet. Sasami quickly nodded and slowly got out of the bed. Suddenly she grabbed her shower bag and started to run for the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't you're not going to steal the hot water like you do every year!" Dita screamed while holding the collar of Sasami's silky blue pajamas to hold her from taking the first shower. "Oh come on Dita, remember it always stays warm because of magic. Just let me..." Sasami put her hands out reaching for the door that was only an inch away. "So close but yet so far. Fine you can go first." Sasami put her head down in shame. They both looked over to the still sleeping Ryoko and saw Hermione and a fifth-year named Ginny (who was Ron's little and only sister) appear at the door to make sure they were awake. "Morning!" Sasami said happily before running to the bathroom to the annoyance of Dita. "Where's Ryoko?" Ginny asked before Dita pointed to her friend

"The barely moving corpse over there is her." Hermione went to the American witch and started to gentle shake her shoulder. "Come on Ryoko, it's time to wake up!" Hermione said annoyed before Dita started to laugh and took out her wand. "Hermione a little lesson for you… with Ryoko that'll _never _work… try this!" Dita said taking her wand from the side of her bed and swished and flicked it "_Winguardiam Leviosa_" the spell shot at Ryoko who started to levitate towards the ceiling, Ryoko who was still trying to sleep leaned down for her pillow only then to touch the ceiling. "GUYS!" Ryoko screamed trying to find something to hang onto so Dita would throw her out of a window like last time. Sasami walked out of the bathroom in her black skirt, white shirt, scarlet and gold tie, black cloak with the Gryffindor badge on the right hand side. "OOH I want to try!" Sasami called out taking Dita's wand and started to throw her friend against the walls. "I'M UP! STOP RIGHT NOW! I'M AWAKE!" Ryoko screamed before Sasami dropped the wand causing her to fall onto the floor. "You bitch" Ryoko said with her face still on the floor. "Oh come on Ryoko you're not supposed to say that in front of little ears!" Dita said covering Ginny's ears.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" Ryoko screamed before getting up to get ready for classes. "I hate school yes I do, I hate school yes I do. I hate school how bout you!" Ryoko sang before looking to see they were going to be late. Ryoko grabbed her things and ran for the shower before Dita could move for the door. "RYOKO!" Dita yelled banging on the door before she heard Ryoko laughing at her through the door. "You bitch!" she yelled before seeing that she was going to be late. "Okay I got an idea…" Dita said reluctantly while going down the dormitory stairs and up the second set to the boy's dormitory. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Dita knocked on the wooden door and walked through seeing a bunch of guys who she had met the night before walking around in boxers. "Hey… could I use your shower?" Dita asked Ron who was standing closest to her while blushing madly. "Uh… sure." Ron said pointing to a door for her to go through. Dita and Hermione walked to the door as Dita turned to her friend and said "Stay here! I swear Hermione if anyone comes in!" Hermione sighed and pushed her friend into the bathroom.

While hermione stood outside the bathroom as a very sleepy Harry walked towards her. "Morning Harry." Hermione said joyfully as Harry rubbed his eyes and asked

"Why are you here? Are you a boy?" Hermione sighed before shaking her head "Then what are you doing in the boys' rooms? Or is this the girls'?" he asked still halfway asleep. As the door opened and Dita walked out dressed in her uniform, Hermione moved from the door as Harry looked to Dita and felt his eyes grow wide. "You're-you're a girl!" he yelled before Dita laughed and looked at her self before saying in a sarcastic voice, "Gee I never noticed." Dita walked down the stairs to the common room before Hermione turned to Harry who was still blushing madly "what am I chopped liver?" now fully awake Harry looked to his best friend and tried his hardest to explain "Well, uh, Hermione it's just well- you're my best friend and she's well… uh she's…" Harry tried before Hermione patted his shoulder and walked past her friend and down the stairs where Ryoko, Sasami, Sadeko and Dita were sitting "So Dita, what were you doing in the boys' dormitory anyway?" Ryoko asked smirking as Dita smacked her friend over the head and yelled "YOU PERV!" Ryoko tried to pull off her best 'I'm oh-so innocent and not the least bit perverted' look. "Why what ever are you talking about?" she asked before Sadeko got a similar look on her face and started to list a few things that she would do if _she _was in the boys' dormitory. "Come on, we'll be late!" Dita yelled grabbing her pink and purple bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm hungry!" Sasami complained as Ryoko made a gagging noise and shook her head, "No food!"

Dita shook her head, "we will stop by the great hall to get a snack and Ryoko don't make us force feed you." Ryoko started to shake at the memory of her friends holding a piece of sweet and sour chicken to her lips and holding her nose until she opened her mouth. "Honestly when you guys do that it's really uncalled for!" Ryoko yelled as they walked past a large poster of the wicked witch and the good witch. "Are you going to sign up?" Sadeko asked Ryoko who nodded and started to look over some of the other names on the list…

"Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy?" Ryoko said the last name in disbelief.

"OOOOO he's sexy!" Sadeko yelled before hearing a voice say behind them.

"Why thank you. The only reason I'm joining is because my mother insist on it." the blonde boy, Draco said from behind Sadeko. "Do you always do what mommy tells you, blondie." Ryoko said mockingly, while Dita smacked her on the head. "You're giving Legolas a bad name!" Dita said referring to the wonderful Orlando Bloom in Lord of the Rings. Ryoko rolled her eyes before putting her own name down as well as Dita's, Sadeko's and Sasami's. they walked into the Great Hall and seeing it filled with students, teachers and food. Ryoko, Sadeko, Sasami and Dita walked to the Gryffindor table as Malfoy walked to the Slytherin table to sit next to two stupid looking boys and a girl who looked like a pug with blonde hair in pigtails. "So who would you want to play?" Ginny asked sitting down with Hermione and the Americans Dita, Sasami and Sadeko pointed to Ryoko as Dita said "She's going to be the wicked witch." Ryoko smacked her friends before pouring a cup of tea and pouring a ton of sugar into it and some milk. "No I'm not." She said nervously before Dita smacked her upside the head.

"You're such a liar! Yeah and Sadeko's not a prep." Sadeko laughed and stuck an odd pose before saying "I know I am… but that's why you love me right?" her friends looked to each other in a strange silence before Sasami laughed nervously and said "Uh… yeah let's go with that." Dita shook her head before going back to her point. "You love 'Wicked' and know all of the songs!" Sasami said before Ron and Hermione started to hand out schedules for the new class semester. Dita sighed and looked over her schedule and saw what her classes were…

9:30- Potions (Slytherin)

10:00- Potions (Slytherin)

10:30- Care of Magical Creatures (Ravenclaw)

11:00- Transfiguration (Slytherin)

11:30- History of Magic (Hufflepuff)

12:00- Lunch

12:30- Non magical defense (Slytherin)

1:00- Herbology (Hufflepuff)

1:30- Defense against the Dark arts (Ravenclaw and Slytherin)

2:00-Free time

2:30- Charms (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw)

3:00- Divination (Ravenclaw)

3:30- Muggle Studies (Hufflepuff)

"What's non magical defense anyway?" Sasami asked eating a blueberry pop-tart that appeared on the table. "I don't know… it just sounded cool." Ryoko said before grabbing a s'mores pop-tart for herself and cherry flavored for Sadeko. Dita looked to her watch and saw they were actually early. "Jeeze, classes don't start till nine? Oops sorry Ryoko." Dita said while Ryoko glared at her. "Yeah well I'll just kill ya later for it." Ryoko said before seeing Wednesday fly from the ceiling and onto her shoulder dropping numerous letters in front of Ryoko, Dita and Sasami. "What are these?" Dita asked before seeing her mother's handwriting on the front, "Oh now I remember…" she said with a sigh before opening it and seeing a letter about how proud her mother was of her and how much both her mom and dad missed her. "Do you realize how annoying this gets after a while?" Dita asked as Ryoko opened her own letter from her parents. Half of it was from her mother telling her not to get in trouble and be polite to the professors and the other half was from her father telling her different pranks to pull and how not to get caught. "I swear I'll never understand my parents." Ryoko complained ripping off her mother's half of the letter and pocketing her dad's portion. "What do ya mean Ryoko?" Ron asked sitting next to Ginny and Sasami.

"My mom's a proper witch who will start to freak out if even the smallest thing goes wrong whereas my dad is well… a muggle and really weird." She explained before Dita nodded and said "Yeah, how they get along is beyond me." Ryoko sighed before Sasami opened her own letter of pictures of her parents and her dog 'Cutlass' "Are you going to start crying again?" Harry asked worried before Sasami shook her head. "It's only the first night." Dita explained for Sasami while they both saw Harry pull a piece of paper out of his bag and pass it to them "Quidditch try-outs?" Ryoko asked before signing her own name and for the position of beater. "Yeah, I'm captain this year, how bout you Dita, do you play quidditch?" Dita laughed before Ryoko smacked him upside the head "I told you she was the best chaser our school ever saw." Dita signed her name too before the list was passed to Sasami who unlike her friends couldn't get the hang of quidditch and just past it onto Ginny and Ron. "Hey is there cheerleading here?" Sadeko asked laughing before everyone at the table shook their heads no.

"Don't even think about it Sadeko." Ryoko started before Harry gave her and Dita parchment that said when and where the try-outs were going to be held. Sadeko and Sasami went to Professor McGonagall's office to talk to the teacher about a wonderful opportunity for athletics and school spirit. "I have a very bad feeling they're going to be cheerleaders by the end of the day." Dita said shaking her head. "So how do we get to Potions?" she asked Harry who smiled and said "Well I've got that too first, I could show you if you want." Dita smiled and nodded her head as Ryoko started to gag "You two are going to make me puke by the end of the day!" she yelled before gabbing her own messenger bag and going with Harry, Ron, Hermione (who had been reading the whole time) and Dita down a few moving stairs (fortunately for Ryoko she didn't fall again) and to a dark dungeon classroom. They walked into the classroom and saw Sadeko and Sasami already sitting at a table talking to each other excitedly about back flips and how to rhyme Gryffindor. "You got permission?" Ryoko asked sitting next to Hermione at a table. Harry sat next to Dita and Ron with another Gryffindor named Neville. "Yeah we did… when does quidditch start?" Sadeko said while sketching different uniforms on some parchment. "October." Ron said before the potions master walked into the door and slammed it behind him. "I will write the directions and ingredients and directions to an on grade level potion. When you are finished you will try to tell me what the potion is and what it does" with a flick of his wand a piece of white chalk levitated to the bored and began to write in a small and cramped handwriting. "BEGIN!" he shouted before going to his own desk and checking some papers. Dita took out her small cauldron and started to look over the ingredients. She saw Ryoko had walked to a cupboard and got a few oh-too-familiar ingredients. Dita jumped out of her desk and started to walk towards Ryoko who was looking over something her dad sent her. "What are you doing?" Dita hissed as Hermione looked over the items Ryoko was putting in her own cauldron and turning it with a wooden spoon three times to the left and once to the right. "Ryoko! You promised your dad!" Dita said seeing the potion turn violet with swirls of lime green. "I know I did." Ryoko said before Professor Snape started to walk around the classroom while inspecting different potions "Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin for actually having the potion the correct color unlike half of the class." Draco smiled smugly as the professor walked across the classroom with his robes flying behind him. "What do you call this abomination to potions?" Snape asked Ryoko as he leaned in closer to the potion on then for it to explode and dye his face and the entire dungeon classroom. Dita smacked her hand to her face and said to herself "Not again!"

**well that's it for chapter 4! **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	5. Care of Magical creatures and nymphs

**Welcome to chapter 5! **

**Well don't forget to send us reviews and flames but read and relax **

**People who reviewed… **

**Kanika Meskhenet: Full Metal Alchemist rocks! Ed is adorable! But I do love to compare his height to Sasami's I think she might be a little shorter… **

**I-read-2-much: yes, yes we ALL know Harry without a shirt would be amazing… (daydream…) **

**On with da' fun! **

**Chapter 5 **

Ryoko stood in the middle of the Professor McGonagall's office while waiting for her head of house to assign a punishment. Professor McGonagall sat in front of her while looking over the potion ingredients. "How did you create this?" she asked as Ryoko leaned back in her chair and thought of the potion she had learned from her wizard cousin Joey. "Well first it's ten kelpie hair stings cut at 11 inches with a bronze knife, put those in one at a time while stirring it twice to the left and once to the right. Then after that's done it turns violet when you add in two mermaid scales crushed together with a hippogriff talon which caused it to turn lime green and stirring that three times to the left and once to the right. The last ingredient is crushed turtle shells that'll make it explode into the face of whoever's stupid enough to put their face right into a boiling potion." Ryoko explained as a quick laugh escaped the witch's mouth which she quickly covered up. "You should realize how dangerous that is to make a potion explode on purpose in the face of Professor Snape… as your punishment you will have to tutor a Hufflepuff first year, along with Mr. Malfoy." Ryoko looked to the witch before groaning,

"Why Malfoy?" the witch looked at her surprised before writing out a slip to allow her access to Care of Magical creatures.

"Be in my office tonight at eight o'clock." She called after the American before Ryoko turned around and smiled

"What are the chances you _won't _tell my parents what I did?" Professor McGonagall looked at her with a stern look before saying

"You're mother was already informed and used some very er… colorful language about it. Don't be surprised if you receive a howler from her or your father." McGonagall said before Ryoko walked out of her office and to the main corridor.

"Let's see… how the hell do I get out of this damn place?" Ryoko asked herself before hearing a voice asked from beside her.

"Well that all depends on where you want to go." She looked beside her and saw a floating ghost.

"Whoa… who are you?" Ryoko asked as the ghost chuckled and said

"I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." He said with a small bow as Ryoko smiled and said back

"Well I'm Ryoko Denton… could you show me how to get to Care of Magical creatures?" she asked before he said

"Under one condition… you are never to call me Nearly Headless Nick." He said in a determined voice before Ryoko asked the oh-so popular question.

"How can you be nearly headless?" the ghost made fists out of his hands before calming down a little and pulling on his left ear showing Ryoko that his head was only attached by a few inches of skin. "Beheading gone wrong?" she asked as he swung his head back onto his shoulder and floated next to her. "So to get to Care of Magical creatures you go this way… I'll take you as far as I can." He said before she smiled.

"Thank you very much Sir. Nicholas."

"So I heard from the Bloody Barron about a little bit of trouble you caused in the potion's classroom." Ryoko smiled before Professor Snape himself walked down the hallway coming out of the hospital wing with a face that could revile a blueberry. "Why Professor Snape what ever happened to your face?" the ghost asked acting clueless while he sneered at Ryoko.

"That is none of your business Nick… Miss. Denton why aren't you in your class?" he snapped before Ryoko pulled out her pass and stuck it on her forehead. "Heading there now." She said while continuing to walk with Sir Nicholas before Snape yelled to her

"100 POINTS FROM GYRFFINDOR!" Nick and Ryoko stopped floating/walking and turned to the blueberry faced professor.

"Fine," Ryoko walked through a set of double doors as the ghost followed her and became almost invisible in the morning sun. "How the hell that that bastard do that?" she yelled as Dita and Sasami became visible standing in a crowd around Hagrid who was pointing to a tree and talking to it while it slightly moved.

"Well I bid you a farewell Miss. Denton." Nearly Headless Nick said before Ryoko joined her class with a few Ravenclaw students.

"AH, miss. Ryoko, nice of yeh ter join us!" Hagrid called as she gave him the note from her forehead.

"Well as I was sayin' this is a forest nymph. Who can tell me something about one of these?" he asked as Sasami and Hermione raised their hands.

"Miss. Sasami?" he asked as Sasami cleared her throat importantly and said,

"They only take the form of a tree or water or something like that when they're scared or people who they don't trust are around?" Hagrid smiled

"Any one else know about one of these?" he asked before adding "Ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione raised her hand before explaining,

"Another name for a forest nymph is a dryad and were said that in Greek mythology could take the form of a beautiful woman." Hagrid smiled before saying

"Another ten points…" Sasami walked to the tree slightly before feeling the rough bark and seeing the plant move slightly, Sasami looked to the tree and gave it a hug,

"HI! I'm Sasami!" before everyone's eyes the tree twisted and turned until it became a tall woman with skin the same shade of dark brown as the bark, dark brown eyes and green hair with some twigs and leaves in it, she wore a dress of layered green fabric as the nymph hugged Sasami back.

"Well done Miss. Sasami!" Hagrid called as the nymph looked to the care of magical creatures' teacher shyly and pushed some of her green hair behind a pointed ear and said

"Hello…" the nymph spoke with an accent that was both rich and strange though all of her words were pronounced precisely. Dita looked to the teacher who was blushing madly behind his beard; Sasami looked up to the nymph and said in a small voice,

"You're really tall…" the nymph looked down before saying back

"You are very short…" Ryoko and Dita rushed to their friend's side and held back her arms as she attempted to kick the nymph who got scared and turned back into a tree.

"Caloipi!" Sasami yelled before the tree turned back into a woman and looked at her odd before asking

"How did you know what they call me?" Ryoko and Dita let go of Sasami's arms as the class looked to Sasami before she said,

"You told me." Ryoko and Dita looked to each other before Caloipi walked towards the witch and tiled her head to the side so her green hair fell off her shoulder. "You have claimed that you heard me correct?" Sasami smiled and scrunched her face up as if in deep thought before Caloipi laughed and reached a twig-like hand to Sasami before Hagrid walked to the nymph and smiled.

"Well class, you can go… for yeh homework I want ten inches on nymphs by Friday!" he called after the class before Sasami looked to the edge of the looming Forbidden Forest and saw a few other women who looked like Caloipi stood waiting for her to go back with them.

"Sasami… you could hear her?" Dita asked walking next to her short friend while Ryoko walked on the other side of her while leaning her arm on Sasami as if she was a resting post.

"Yeah I could… she said something but I don't remember…" Sasami said looking to be in deep thought before chasing after a butterfly and going with her transfiguration class with her friends. Ryoko and Dita sighed before wondering to themselves what they did to piss someone off in a past life to be landed with Sasami as one of their best friends.

"Oh yeah… I got a detention tonight…" Ryoko said putting a hand behind her head as Dita stepped on her foot and then smacked Ryoko upside the head.

"One class… and you already have a detention!" she screamed as they all walked though the main doorway of the castle and up the moving stairs to get to their next class.

"Well… if I had my way, I would get extra credit for coming up with that potion, but no… I get landed tutoring a first year with Malfoy." Ryoko said before Sasami smirked her 'I'm thinking of something perverted' smirk that often came onto her face at least twice an hour.

"Would you quit it Sasami!" Ryoko yelled smacking her friend upside the head before Dita stroked her chin and laughed

"You _do _suit each other…" Ryoko looked between her friends before going into the transfiguration classroom before locking them out, the only problem… she locked herself in the room with Draco Malfoy himself.

**Well that's it for this chapter! **

**Sorry leaving you there but now I'm tired and I'm going to make Dita write the next chapter because I'm exhausted from writing every waking moment (that I'm not in school) **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	6. revenge is sweet

**Welcome one and all to chapter six! **

**Well all I can say is although it pains me to say it I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own any OC found in this fic except Ryoko, and my wonderful friends own their OCs Dita, Sasami, Ayeka and Sadeko. So anyway don't forget to send in your reviews and flames to let us know how we're doing with this fic. **

**On with da' fun! **

**Chapter 6**

'Shit I'm stuck in here with him of all people why? Why me?' Ryoko thought to herself while her back was up against the door.

"You thought you could get away for calling me Blondie did you?" Draco said moving right in front of Ryoko grabbing her wrists and pinning her up to the door

"What the fuck are you doing!" Ryoko yelled in confusion

"I'm going to make you pay for your rudeness you Mudblood!"

"Did… did you just call me a half-breed!" Ryoko screamed

"No I called you a Mudblood not a half-breed you can't even get the facts right your pathetic" Draco said moving closer to her with his whole body weight on her

"Get off me!" Ryoko yelled

"I don't think so I told you I'm going to make you pay for your rudeness" Ryoko was about to scream for help and while she went to scream he leaned in and forced a passionate kiss on her, he took his tongue slipped into her mouth.

'What the fuck! Someone please come open the door and get him the fuck off me!' Ryoko screamed in her head before the door opened revealing Dita and Sasami. Ryoko fell to the ground with Draco on top of her. "Are we interrupting something?" Sasami asked giggling before Ryoko pushed Draco off of her and walked into the class room with her friends behind her. "What took you so long!" Ryoko yelled to Sasami and Dita before Dita smacked her head and yelled

"Why did you lock the door on us?" Ryoko glared at her friend before seeing Professor McGonagall walk into the class with some other Gryffindors and Slytherins walk in after her.

"Class… please sit at the seats I have assigned to you." With a flick of her wand golden writing appeared on the board with a list of names…

"Tsukino, Sasami… Parkinson, Pansy

Zambini, Blasie… Potter, Harry

Crabbe, Vincent… Granger, Hermione

Goyle, Gregory… Weasley, Ron

Malfoy, Draco… Denton, Ryoko

Longbottom, Neville… Times, Sadeko

Finnegan, Seamus… Chiba, Dita

Brown, Lavender… Patil, Parvati"

Everyone in the room went to their assigned seats as Sasami started to talk to Pansy about 'Wicked'. Ryoko sat down next to Draco reluctantly as the class started.

"What is the spell to make an object into a cup?" Professor McGonagall asked standing at her desk. Hermione raised her hand as well as Dita.

"Miss. Chiba?" the professor asked as Dita stood up next to her desk and explained,

"The spell is _Feraverto,_ correct?" Dita asked unsurely before the teacher nodded and wrote directions on the board. Ryoko glared at Draco for what he did to her and suddenly got a great idea, she took out her wand and waited for Professor McGonagall to walk by before quietly whispering while pointing her wand in between Draco's legs

"_Engorgio" Draco jumped up in surprise as his pants started to feel very tight, everyone in the class started to laugh at Draco while professor McGonagall looked to see what everyone was laughing at before Draco blushed bright red, _

_"Mr. Malfoy please go and ahem… take care of yourself…" she said before Malfoy ran out of the room while silently swearing under his breath. Once the class quieted down Ryoko sat back in her chair feeling rather proud of herself for humiliating Malfoy like that, a piece of paper appeared on her desk, after unfolding it she saw there was no writing, taking out a red eraser from her bag she used it to make the ink visible, _

_Denton, what the hell did you do to Malfoy? Ryoko took her quill and started to write back to Dita who's handwriting she recognized instantly. _

_I gave the arrogant bastard what he deserved! It was just a (cough) swelling charm… you know you're laughing so you might as well not even hide it! Anyway what's up with the 'Denton' chiba? _

_Ryoko took her wand and quietly _

_"Aparecium" she tossed the now blank sheet to Dita with the red eraser, Dita laughed quietly before seeing Professor McGonagall handing out mirrors and said they were to transfigure the eye color in their right eye. Dita took her mirror looked at her violet eyes, she took her wand and pointed it at her right eye before getting very scared and setting it back down, _

_"Are you okay Dita?" her partner asked in a thick accent before she nodded and saw Sasami was pointing the wand at her eye and saying the spell before her right eye became the same shade of brown that Caloipi's were. _

_"How can she just do that and not worry about getting hurt?" Dita asked out loud before Ryoko looked to her best friend with one gold and one silver eye, _

_"Cause she's stupid and doesn't know what could happen…" Ryoko said before Dita asked, _

_"And what about you?" _

_"I'm just an amazing witch who's powers exceed your own…" Ryoko said before the chair she was leaning on fell backwards causing her to land on the ground. _

_"Nice…" Dita said sarcastically before Ryoko got up and started to laugh and took a quick bow… "Why thank you!" the bell rang as professor McGonagall assigned them ten inches on how this spell could be helpful to a witch or wizard and some side effects that could have taken place. Ryoko, Dita and Sasami walked out of the transfiguration class and started to go to the History of Magic room before hearing uncontrollable sobs coming from the girl's bathroom. Sasami ran in, thinking that someone was hurt before seeing a large pair of glasses looking at her. "AHHHHHHH!" Sasami yelled hiding behind Ryoko as the rest of the ghost appeared and took the form of a girl with black hair in low pigtails and Hogwarts uniforms that looked to be half a century old. "Who are you?" the girl snapped before Sasami put a hand through her and started to get a cold feeling down her spine. "OOOH you're a ghost!" Sasami exclaimed before Dita smacked her up-side the head as Ryoko said sarcastically, "No, she's just floating for no reason" the girl's eyes started to water before crying out, _

_"So what… you've come here to make fun of poor depressed Moaning Myrtle?" she yelled before Dita and Ryoko looked to each other before trying to calm her down, _

_"Uh… no we didn't even know you were here!" the ghost looked to them with watering eyes before bursting into more sobs, "That's right who would ever want to know about pathetic me?" Ryoko and Dita sighed as Sasami looked to the ghost and tried to hug her, after her arms moved through the transparent body did Moaning Myrtle start to cry harder and fly to the closest bathroom stall as Sasami hung her head in shame for making her cry more. Ryoko kicked open the bathroom stall door and saw the ghost sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands while crying her eyes out, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryoko yelled as the ghost looked at her before disappearing as Sasami heard a bell ring signaling they were late to their History of Magic class. "Oh shit…" Ryoko and Sasami said in unison before looking to Dita who appeared to be choking on the air she was breathing._

_"I'm late… on the first day of school?" she screamed as Ryoko and Sasami ran away from their very pissed friend and into the corridor as Dita ran after them with flames in her eyes. _

_"Why do you want to ruin my future!" Dita screamed as Ryoko and Sasami ran to their History of Magic class as the ghost professor and the rest of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. "What is your excuse for being late?" the professor asked in a monotonous voice as the door opened and Dita came in yelling at her friends. "YOU JERKS HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? RYOKO AND SASAMI WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?" she screamed as the two houses and the professor stared at the angry American. A sixth year Hufflepuff started to laugh before telling them, "Professor Binns gives us five extra minutes to get to class." Dita turned bright red as she saw a few other Gryffindors walk in a casually take their seats while waiting for the lesson to start, Dita looked to Ryoko and Sasami who were glaring at her for making such a big deal out of nothing before she said in a quite defeated voice, "I'm sorry" professor Binns cleared his throat before starting the lesson on The Goblin Riots of 1256-1267. _

**Okay well that's it for this chapter… you might get another one by the end of the day because I kinda got my days mixed up and thought it was Saturday when it was Friday. Well don't forget to send in reviews and flames! **

**Loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	7. will be named later

**Welcome one and all to chapter 7! **

**Well not much to say… **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling not me… (tear, tear)**

**Chapter 7**

**On with da' fun! **

"Someone kill me!" Ryoko whispered to herself as Professor Binns assigned two rolls of parchment by next class on the goblin riots. "What?" she screamed as the class was dismissed and Ryoko walked to Dita who was taking careful notes as usual and was in the middle of making a timeline by the minute that everything happened. "Oh besty friend Dita!" Dita glared at her friend before grabbing her bag and walking to the great hall with her and Sasami. "You didn't take notes or pay attention right?" Dita asked as Ryoko nodded as Dita held out a second set of notes that she took for Ryoko. "I love you Dita!" Ryoko yelled out before hugging her friend who tensed up and started to scream "MY BUBBLE!" Ryoko let go of her friend and looked over the perfect yet small handwriting. "Dita I owe you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll just add it to your tab…" Dita said as if bored while walking into the Great Hall and taking a seat under the Gryffindor banner. "quidditch try-outs!" Harry yelled while standing on the bench before Professor McGonagall shot him a look that said 'get off of the bench Mr. Potter before you're house gets points taken away' (AN/ jeeze looks are getting specific… sorry! -Ryoko) Harry got down from the table before a few Gryffindors finished eating and went to get their broomsticks from the dormitory. "So what are you trying out for?" Neville asked Dita as they waited for a staircase to get there. "Chaser, you?" Neville blushed slightly before admitting, "Beater…" Ryoko smiled and got onto the staircase with her friends before telling Neville, "Me too, good luck." Neville smiled before seeing who else was trying out. as they made it to the Gryffindor portrait door Harry told the painting the new password,

"Ambulabamus…" the woman in the pink dress giggled at his pronunciation of the Latin word before opening and allowing them inside.

"Hey 'Minoe are you trying out?" Ryoko asked seeing Hermione walking down from the girls' dormitory holding an off white letter in her hands while smiling. Hermione jumped slightly before shaking her head 'no'

"But I'm going to watch… it should be fun." She admitted before shrinking the letter and putting it in her pocket, Sasami started to giggle while looking into Hermione's mind with her newly found ability.

"Hey Hermione… who's Viktor Krum?" Harry and Ron looked to their best friend before exchanging shocked looks,

"What about him Sasami?" Ron asked as Hermione blushed madly and sat on the scarlet couch while trying to ignore Ron and Harry's questions. Ryoko and Dita ran up the girls' dormitory stairs and to get their things, Ryoko opened her trunk and moved a few things before taking out her Nimbus 2003 and beater's bat from the bottom, Dita brought out her Fire bolt and chaser's gloves.

"Good luck…" Dita said as Ryoko put her broom over her shoulder and laughed,

"Yeah not that you need it too much but good luck to you too." Sasami came into the dormitory next and got out a set of gold and scarlet pom-poms and started to giggle before saying in a soft voice,

"Hermione's got a boyfriend." Ryoko and Dita laughed before Dita asked,

"Wait a second? Viktor Krum as in the Bulgarian Quidditch player, as in the one who won the Quidditch World Cup two years ago, as in the absolute hottie?" Dita asked before Ryoko finished,

"Is Hermione's boyfriend." Dita fell backwards onto the bed before mumbling under her breath, "You got a thing for quidditch players don't you?" Ryoko asked as she grabbed a pair of black kimono pants and an orange tank top and went to the bathroom to get changed out of her uniform. Dita walked up to the door and yelled through it, "and you got a thing for pirates but you never heard us complaining!" Ryoko opened the door with her long silver hair in a loose and messy ponytail before telling her friend, "That's because you drool over my pictures of Orlando Bloom as Will Turner." Dita smirked before going into the bathroom too as Sasami started to look through her pictures and found one of her boyfriend Sesshomaru. "You okay Sasami?" Ryoko asked before looking through the pictures as well and seeing one of herself with her boyfriend Inuyasha. "Do you think he misses me?" Sasami asked in a sad voice before Ryoko laughed and saw a white owl with some brown feathers on the top of his head at the window with a letter attached to his leg. "Bernard On Toast!" Sasami yelled happily before seeing Dita come out of the bathroom with a pair of light blue jeans and a pink shirt and her black hair in a low ponytail at the base of her neck, Ryoko let Bernard On Toast in before the owl perched on Ryoko's shoulder and held out her leg. "Who's it from?" Dita asked as Ryoko took off the envelope and saw their friend Sango's messy handwriting on the front 'You guys needed to see this' Dita took the envelope from Ryoko and tore it open as three pictures fell out, all were bewitched so they could move as Dita took one of her boyfriend Bankotsu making out with her friend Kagura Matsui. "What the hell?" Ryoko yelled as Dita saw the picture was of Inuyasha with Ryoko's friend Kikyo Higurashi. Sasami started to cry a little before they both took the picture from Sasami's hands and saw it was Sesshomaru with their worst enemy Kagome Higurashi (Kikyo's twin sister). Another piece of paper fell out onto the bed with Sango's handwriting "'I thought you guys had a right to know… I'm really sorry… tell Sadeko I said Hi!' I can't believe them!" Ryoko screamed after reading Sango's note. Another girl walked up the dormitory stairs and yelled in, "Are you guys coming or what?" Sasami wiped her eyes before nodding, Ryoko and Dita took their gear and broomsticks before walking down the stairs to see a few other people waiting with brooms in hand and ordinary clothes on. "Can we go now?" some impatient person yelled out before Harry walked down the boys' dormitory stairs and held a Fire Bolt over his shoulder. "Okay, we're going to go down to the pitch now… stand according to what position you want to play when we get there!" he yelled out before Hermione walked next to Sasami and asked,

"You won't tell Harry or Ron what you heard will you?" Sasami shook her head no before Hermione let out a sigh of relief,

"He'll be here later tomorrow but it'd be better if they didn't know until then." She admitted before they walked out to the quidditch field as Harry got onto his boom and hovered a few feet in the air, "Okay beaters over there, chasers right there, keepers that way…" he said pointing to different places, "Alright we're going to have a mock game, Ryoko and Neville you're beaters for the gold team. Lavender and Natalie you two for the red team; Ginny, Seamus and Dita you guys are trying out for chaser so you'll be for gold… um… Dennis, Dean and Euan for red. As for keepers Ron for red and Cormac for gold."

(I realize that a few of these characters are in Half Blood Prince but I needed Gryffindors, also a few are from the other books but they are in Gryffindor too)

They nodded before Ryoko gripped onto her beater stick and saw Dita looking at her worried, "hey Ryoko, are you okay?" Harry asked seeing how hurt and pissed the witch was. Ryoko mounted her broom and rose into the air,

"Never better…" the mock game started as Harry let out the bludgers and the quaffle.

"Begin!" he yelled as Sadeko and Sasami sat in the stands while Sasami told Sadeko about what happened, "Like oh my god, are you serious?" Sadeko asked as Sasami nodded and saw Ryoko hitting a bludger straight for Euan's chest as he barely got out of the way in time,

"I thought we agreed to hide her bat when she's pissed?" Sadeko asked while they ducked out of the way while Ginny grabbed a quaffle thrown to her by Collin while she tried to get it past her older brother. The game went on with Dita and Ginny scoring goals and Ron even saving a few as Ryoko sent Natalie to the Hospital Wing with a broken nose and Lavender with a broken arm. Harry called them down before Dita took Ryoko's bat away from her and tossed it to Sadeko in the stands, "Don't let her get this back till her anger issues go down!" she called to her friends as Ryoko glared at them before Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed. "Okay I'm going to post the list tonight in the common room, practices will start Saturday morning as early as possible!" the bell for to let out lunch rang as everyone went back to the castle to change back into their uniforms and put away their brooms. "Ryoko!" Dita screamed once they were in the dormitory as Ryoko gently put her broom away and turning to Dita, "You know how I play!"

"Yeah you're whole play till the death philosophy is going to get someone hurt! You sent two people to the Hospital Wing and someone threatened to walk off the field!" Dita yelled straitening her cloak and fixing her tie. "I was pissed, I'm better now. Can we just please get to Non-magical defense?" Ryoko pleaded before they saw Sasami at the door making 'move it' signs with her hands. "Yeah, yeah we're coming!" Ryoko yelled grabbing her bag and going down the stairs with Sasami and Dita before seeing Lavender and Natalie talking to each other both without a scratch on them. "I'm really sorry about the bludgers…" Ryoko said before they both laughed and said sincerely, "No problem, Madame Pomfrey's great with healing charms." Lavender said laughing before Parvati came down next and joined the small group in the common room. "What do you have now?" Dita asked as Parvati pulled a schedule out of her bag and said "Let's see after lunch its Non-magical defense"

"Us too!" Sasami said hyperactively before walking with them to the next class. "So have you heard about this class?" Sasami asked as Lavender shook her head,

"No, all I know is, it's new and I heard the teacher is weird." Parvati added as they came to the door with a few other Slytherin students waiting outside as the Gryffindor girls pushed past them and opened the door, walking inside they saw a large room with padding on the floor and weapons on the walls. A few practice dummies sat in groups in a corner as an arrow went above Dita's head and a shorter woman with jet black boy short hair with two longer pieces by her face dyed forest green, black kimono pants, and green tank top, olive skin tone and dark green eyes jump from a ledge mounted on the wall, five feet in the air. She tossed her bow and arrow to the side before pulling out a samurai sword and tossing it to Ryoko who caught it as the woman pulled out another sword and started to fight with the student, as the rest of the students both Gryffindor and Slytherin walked in and saw Ryoko fighting with the teacher they either cheered them on or wondered to themselves what the hell was going on, the woman tripped Ryoko's legs out from under her and held the sword above the American witch's body, before leaning down and saying in a calm voice, "Welcome to Non-magical defense."

**Alright well another chapter done! Also while waiting for more chapters why don't you check out other fics under this name or my personal name, 'Psychopunk13' also send in reviews to tell us what you think about it, and what you think should happen! **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko! **


	8. named later too lazy now

**Oh yeah chapter 8! Wow I must have no life… oh well! **

**Disclaimer: we no own, you no sue **

**Chapter 8 **

**On with da' fun! **

The woman helped up Ryoko and took the sword back, the door closed as the teacher turned around and said, "I am Professor Kagato… any questions?" she spoke with an American accent which Dita picked up on instantly, "Where are you from?" Dita asked as the teacher sat 'Indian' style on the white mats before replying, "I was born somewhere in The Middle East, don't ask me where cause I don't know. Moved here from the states this summer when Professor Dumbledore offered me the job" The other students sat down as well before Sasami asked,

"Can I see your necklace?" Professor Kagato took a-hold of the small glass vile hanging by a black cord and shook her head no. "This was a gift from my father, any other questions? No okay up, up, up!" she yelled standing up and waving her hand as the arrow she shot in the beginning of class flew to her. "Pick you're weapon!" the students went to the different walls as Sasami took a bow and set of arrows, Harry who walked in with Hermione and Ron while Ryoko was fighting with the professor took a sword as it felt warm in his hand. Professor Kagato walked around and saw a few students amazed as they held certain items in their hand,

"If it feels warm then you have found you're ideal weapon, once you have something get a partner." Hermione found a bow and smiled as Sasami offered to be her partner. Ryoko took a samurai sword and tossed it from one hand to another, Dita found two ---- swords and laughed sinisterly, "Dita you okay?" Sadeko asked who found a whip and giggled before exclaiming "OOH kinky!" Dita flinched as everyone paired off, leaving Ryoko and Draco being the only people without a partner. "AHH some Slytherin vs. Gryffindor battling, the drama, the intensity… begin!" professor Kagato said pushing them together slightly as Draco took the sword in his hand unsurely as Ryoko glared at the blond boy before the fought, the swords clashing together as everyone else watched the two fight. Draco attempted to stab her in the stomach before she did a back flip and missed the attack, once she landed on her feet she tried to trip his legs from under him as the professor did to her only then to have him pull out his wand and aim it at Ryoko "_Averte Statura!" Ryoko went flying backwards into the wall as Professor Kagato went towards the boy in an attempt to tell him the class was called 'Non-magical defense' for a reason, Ryoko got up from the floor and took her wand from her robes before pointing it to Draco's chest and yelling out "Petrificus Totalus!" light erupted from Ryoko's wand as Draco fell to the ground unable to move his body. "ENOUGH!" professor Kagato yelled out before taking her own wand and pointing to Ryoko and Draco's wands before saying softly "Finitie Incantatem" she sighed before saying the counter curse for Draco to allow him to get up. "you and you, over here now!" she yelled pointing to Ryoko and Draco, the professor stood back on the ledge so she could look down on the students before asking, "What part of NON- MAGICAL defense don't you two get? Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for being idiots!" she yelled as the class groaned while the bell rang, Ryoko and Draco went to put their weapons back before the professor jumped down and started to wave her finger, "Oh no you don't… Blondie and Veela-girl come here." Ryoko turned around angrily before yelling "I'm not a veela… well a little bit but I don't know how it got there!" Professor Kagato rolled her green eyes before looking to both of them, "How does one singing performance each sound as punishment?" she asked as Draco felt his jaw drop, _

_"What kind of punishment is that?" Professor Kagato raised an eyebrow before laughing slightly and telling the blond boy, "Apparently a good one, now tomorrow will be judgment day get a muggle song together and sing it for the WHOLE class… you're dismissed." She said as Ryoko walked out of the classroom/dojo and saw her friends waiting for her. "What was that all about Ryoko?" Sasami asked as they walked to Herbology with Hufflepuff. _

_"I have to sing a song for the class tomorrow as punishment for using magic." Dita and Sasami looked to each other worried as Sasami asked, "And how is that a punishment? Well for you anyway?" Ryoko shrugged before they walked back outside and saw that the sun was brighter than when they has quidditch try-outs "AHH it burns!" Ryoko yelled as if the sun might hurt her in some way/shape or form. "Sixteen and never got a tan… it's mind boggling!" Sadeko yelled walking up behind her friends as felt bad for moving ahead a grade and leaving her friends all alone. "Anyway what do you have now?" Ryoko asked Sadeko, blocking her eyes as Sadeko's bleach blond hair made the glare in her eyes worse, "Sadeko, what are the chances I could cut off your hair?" Ryoko asked as Sadeko looked at her horrified and took a handful of blond hair and said in a baby-ish voice, "Mine!" Sadeko went to her Care of Magical class as Ryoko, Dita and Sasami saw their new 'older sister' Ayeka talking to a few older seventh year Slytherins. Sasami, Dita and Ryoko walked to Greenhouse III and saw a short female professor with some dirt on her face and dirty green robes sitting at the front table. "Welcome, welcome, welcome! You must be the new students from, where was it again?" the professor asked as Sasami said happily, "We're from Salem! I'm Sasami Tsukino, this is Dita Chiba and Ryoko Denton!" the teacher looked to them before asking, _

_"You have very uh… unique names where are they from?" Dita sighed before explaining, _

_"we're Japanese… well Ryoko's half Japanese half English." The teacher smiled and saw a few other Hufflepuff students walk in before extending her hand, "Well I'm Professor Sprout and head of Hufflepuff, I do hope you enjoy our school." Ryoko, Dita and Sasami sat in the back of the room and waited for Professor Sprout to turn around before wiping their dirt covered hands on the insides on their robes. "She's nice!" Sasami said before the teacher turned around and put a large brown pot on the front table and asked, "Who here knows anything about what will happen if you plant the ashes on a phoenix in the soil from the Forbidden Forest?" no one knew the answer except for Hermione who raised her hand instantly as Professor Sprout pointed to her and nodded, "You'll create a baby phoenix… however the process takes up to five weeks." The professor smiled as said in a happy voice, _

_"Very nice Miss. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout handed out pots to every group of three and then passed out small red drawstring bags and gave them to every three groups as well. "Now dig a small hole about ten inches into the soil…" Professor Sprout instructed as Dita carefully dug a hole and used a ruler to make sure it was exactly ten inches. "Now once that's finished, someone else please open the bag I have given you and pour all of the contents into the hole and try to make all of the ashes go into the soil." Sasami opened the bag and poured the ashes into their pot before she asked, "What'll happen to the babies?" Professor Sprout looked up from her soil and pot before saying in a sweet voice, _

_"They'll go to the Ministry." Sasami instantly looked saddened by this fact as Professor Sprout gave them the last and most important instruction, _

_"Now the most un-squeamish person in the group carefully take a silver knife and prick your finger, I had a Slytherin girl in here today who almost cut off her finger I don't want anymore accidents!" Professor Sprout said seriously as Ryoko took off her dragon-hide gloves and picked up a silver knife before pricking her finger and letting it drop onto the ashes and soil as they glowed red. "Shibby!" Ryoko and Sasami said together as professor Sprout went around to check or injuries (both minor and major) "Well done class! Now cover the ashes, put your names on them and you may leave." Ryoko took a Sharpie out of her cloak pocket before writing on the side _

_**Sasami Tsukino- Love Mother **_

_**Dita Chiba- Love Father **_

_**Ryoko Denton- Love Sister **_

_Dita and Sasami hit Ryoko over the head before covering the ashes and blood with more soil as Dita brought it to a small table where the other pots were being placed. "Very nice… Sasami Tsukino love mother, Dita Chiba love father, Ryoko Denton love sister?" Professor Sprout asked laughing slightly while looking over to Ryoko and Sasami who were arguing over visitation rights. "Is it just me, or are they perfect examples that insane _asylums have bad padlocks?" Dita asked out-loud before Ryoko and Sasami got their bags and walked to Dita both smiling as Ryoko explained the schedule,

"I get the kid weekends and you two get him weekdays!" Dita sighed as if that answered her own question.

"What do we have now?" Sasami asked as Ryoko smirked and said while rubbing her hands together diabolically,

"Defense against the Darks arts with Professor Myracle…" Dita grabbed into Ryoko's ear and started to pull her towards the school while yelling,

"I swear Ryoko if you do anything to get us expelled again I will never forgive you, do you understand me?" Ryoko tried to pull her ear away from Dita only then for Dita to pull on it harder and ask, "Do you understand?"

"OW! OW! Yes almighty Dita I will not do anything to get you in trouble! OW! Now let go of my ear!" she yelled before Dita let go feeling rather proud of her self.

"Okay let's get to Defense against the Dark Arts!" Dita said happily as Ryoko rubbed her sore ear while plotting different things to do to Professor Myracle. Sadeko walked up next to Ryoko, Sasami and Dita before taking one look at Ryoko and asking Dita, "What is she plotting?" Dita looked to Ryoko and saw no change in her expression as Ryoko glared at Sadeko. "She's plotting?" Ryoko shook her head no before Sadeko laughed and asked her friend,

"I'm your best friend; don't you think I know when you're plotting?" Ryoko gave her friends an 'I'm oh-so innocent' look before Dita sighed and walked into the castle with her friends, dreading what Ryoko was going to do to the professor.

**Wow another chappie! **

**Hope ya liked it! don't forget to send in as many flames and reviews as you want and tell us what you think should happen. **

**Loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	9. really lazy now

**Chapter nine! **

**Well anyway I have no life and we should all just learn to accept that sad fact… **

**Disclaimer: **

**Ryoko: why do I have to say it? **

**Dita and Sasami: yeah you have to say it! **

**Ryoko: no (whinny voice)**

**Harry: just say it so you can start the next chapter! **

**Ryoko: (stomps one foot on the ground and sighs) fine! I don't own Harry Potter but we own our OCs **

**Chapter 9 **

**On with da' fun! **

Ryoko, Dita and Sasami walked into the dark Defense against the Dark Arts room before anyone else was there and saw the aged Professor Myracle sitting at his desk looking over his wand before glancing to see who came into the room and fell backwards when he saw the three students.

"Why are you here?" he yelled before Ryoko laughed and sat on the top of one of the desk and said,

"Well after that little uh… accident in Salem we had to come here." The professor looked at them in shock before Sasami noticed the hint of blue on professor Myracle's skin.

"Why?" he yelled out in a whinny voice. A few other Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students walk into the classroom and take their seats as the professor glared at Ryoko, Dita and Sasami quickly before putting on a fake smile and saying to the rest of the class,

"Welcome one and all to Defense against the Dark Arts! Now take out your books and turn to page one… Miss. Granger would you mind reading that for me?" he asked as Hermione opened her book and recited from the book,

"To better understand how to defend one from the dark arts one must be able to know basic spells and… excuse me Professor are you sleeping?" Hermione asked as the teacher picked his head up from the desk and wiped some drool that was escaping his mouth,

"Oh I'm so sorry, don't mind me… keep going." Hermione cleared her throat and continued to read the front page of the book.

"Must be able to know basic spells and be able to recall said spells without hesitation… PROFESSOR?" Hermione yelled as professor Myracle fell off of his chair and landed on the floor before waking up and screaming,

"Mommy five more minutes!" Dita, Sasami and Ryoko walked over to the professor as Ryoko smirked and took out her wand before Dita stopped her from killing the professor as he looked up and sat back at his desk and saw Hermione blushing madly.

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger okay new lesson plan people… rip out that page." Ryoko, Dita and Sasami went back to their desk as the students looked at him unsure before he repeated him self

"I said rip out that page." A Slytherin boy with dark skin and light blue eyes stood up and ripped out the page and tossed it into the aisle. "Thank you, at least one student who actually follows directions… come on people how often is a teacher going to tell you to destroy something?" Ryoko looked to Dita and Sasami who were looking at the first page unsurely before she ripped it out of their books and her own.

"Confetti." Sasami said ripping up the pages and throwing them into the air along with every other student in the class as they cheered on the professor. Professor Myracle smiled to himself before yelling out,

"Points from every house for making such a mess and completely disregarding classroom rules… now who knows the spell for repelling a dementor?"

Ryoko, Harry, Ron, Dita, Hermione and Sasami walked out of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom after losing at least twenty points each for Gryffindor.

"What is up with that teacher?" Ron asked defeated as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room as Sasami threw her bag on the ground and sat on the scarlet couch before Ryoko and Dita explained,

"Well remember the traumatic potions accident professor Dumbledore told ya about?" Dita asked sitting on the floor before seeing Lavender, Parvati, Seamus and Neville walk in after D.A.D.A. "Well that accident was cause by idiotic Denton over there." Dita said before Ryoko went to the girls' dormitory and grabbed her broom and beater's bat. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked before Ryoko but the heavy bat on her shoulder and explained,

"Going to hit rocks into the forest and pretend it's Inuyasha's head." She said before Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the American confused as she walked out of the common room before Hermione looked to Dita and Sasami for explanation.

"You don't want to know… hey Herminoe could you show me where the library is? I have to get some of this homework done." Dita asked as Hermione and Harry took their own bags and showed her where the library was and warned her about the librarian. Sasami sat on the squishy couch before seeing Ron looking at her concerned and sit next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked in a sweet voice before Sasami felt her eyes fill with tears,

"My friend, from my old school just sent me a letter about my uh… boyfriend…" Ron looked at her shocked before sitting up and moving to the other couch,

"Oh… uh, I didn't know you had a boy- a boyfriend." Sasami shook her head before pulling out the picture she didn't even realize she had in her pocket and handed it to Ron as he looked it over and saw a boy around seventeen with longer silver hair and a white Japanese looking outfit snogging with a black haired girl in a short green skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. "Oh…" he said as she took her wand and pointed it to the picture

"_Ipera Ivanesca" the picture started to burn up before it became a pile of ashes on Ron's lap. _

_"So why is Ryoko so upset?" he asked before Sasami showed him the other two pictures that she for some reason had in her bag. In one a punk looking boy with silver hair and an all red outfit was making out with a pale girl with black hair and in a pair of red pants and a white shirt. "Ryoko's guy Inuyasha… oh and her friend Kikyo." Ron nodded before seeing the last picture of a guy with black braided hair and a pair of jeans with a blue shirt with a girl in a black and pink outfit and black hair, "Who's he?" Ron asked pointing to the guy as Sasami wiped some tears off of her face before explaining, _

_"Bankotsu he's Dita's boyfriend well ex-boyfriend now so yeah they don't know we know yet and when they find out we know they're dead!" she growled out before Ron got rather scared and moved back to the same couch as her. "Will you be okay?" he asked sweetly before she nodded. _

_"I'm just glad you're helping me through this, I love you Ron!" Sasami said giving him a hug before he blushed madly and asked in a shaking voice, _

_"Wha- What? You love me?" Sasami smiled slightly and nodded her head, _

_"I love all of my friends!" Ron said a small sound that resembled "oh" before sitting back down on a different couch and challenging Sasami to Wizard's Chess. After the fifth game which Ron kicked her ass in everyone Ryoko walked back into the common room with her broom, bat and a few cuts along her face. _

_"What happened?" Sasami asked as Ryoko shrugged and sat on the squishy couch, "Did you get into a fight?" Sasami asked as Ryoko smiled weakly and nodded, "Can you get through one day without getting into a fight?" Sasami asked as Ryoko wiped some dry blood from her face and lean back into the couch, "I just kinda ran into Malfoy and was still pissed so it was either bite my tongue and come back here and let everything out towards you two or get into a screaming match with Malfoy which resulted in a fight and get a few points taken away from Gryffindor by a short midget of a teacher." Ron laughed a little before asking, "Flitwick?" Ryoko nodded before seeing a school owl appear at the window, Seamus who was reading a book in the corner let it in as the owl landed on Seamus' shoulder and held it's leg out. "It says, that anyone who is trying out for Wicked, should come to the great hall on Friday during their free period for auditions. Are you guys trying out?" Seamus asked before Ryoko and Sasami nodded, _

_"what are you Ron?" Sasami asked as he shrugged, _

_"I think you would make a shibby Doctor Dillamond!" Ryoko exclaimed before she jumped off the couch and got a CD from her bag, the CD was half black and half green and said 'Wicked' written in black letters with what looked like small flying monkeys on them. "Seamus are you trying out?" Sasami asked happily before he nodded and said in a proud voice, "Yup, I'm going to be Fiyero, the witch's secret lover." He said before Sasami started to laugh and said while giggling, "Ryoko's going to be Elphaba!" Ryoko smacked her friend upside the head before pointing her wand at the CD and saying the spell as the CD began to spin and the first song started to play loudly before she flicked her wand and few times until the 'Something Bad' came on. Seamus, Ron, Ryoko and Sasami listened to the CD until Dita, Harry and Hermione came back into the room and started to complain about the noise. _

_"Oh come on Dita, you're favorite song's coming up…" Ryoko said with a smiled before the song came on and Dita started to sing along with Glinda. _

Dita   
_Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

Ryoko  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

Both  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

Dita  
_Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
_You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

Ryoko  
_I know:_  
But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me   
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

Dita  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

Ryoko  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
_Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together._

Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

Dita  
If we work in tandem:

Both  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

Ryoko  
They'll never bring us down!  
_Well? Are you coming?  
_  
Dita  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

Ryoko  
_You too_  
I hope it brings you bliss

Both  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

Ryoko So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

Dita  
I hope you're happy!

Sasami  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

Ryoko  
:Bring me down!

Sasami  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

Ryoko  
Ahhh!

Sasami  
Down!

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Seamus started to clap as Ryoko stopped the CD and took her bows along with Dita and Sasami. "that was great!" Ron exclaimed as Sasami gave him another hug and said ecstatically,

"Thanks! Oh shit, we have class!" she yelled as Hermione and Dita grabbed their bags and ran the fastest out of the common room and to their Charms class.

"Jeeze and she thinks we're crazy?" Ryoko asked following Sasami, Ron and Harry to the Charms corridor.

**alright well that's all I have to say for this chapter, if you have any suggestions as to who should play which part in 'Wicked' feel free to tell us. Also if you want to know any of the inside jokes just ask and we'll tell you… maybe (evil laughter) **

**your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	10. i just wrote four chaps what do u want?

**Okay chapter ten is here! **

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue! **

**Don't forget that flames and reviews are welcome!**

**Chapter 10 **

**On with da' fun! **

"Welcome to Charms class! Today we will be experimenting with the two most commonly mixed up spells… the reductor curse and the shrinking charm. Who can tell me what gets many young witches and wizards confused about these spells?" Professor Flitwick asked as Hermione's hand shot up while the rest of the class was just taking out their books to look up the answer. "Yes, Miss. Granger?" he asked from on top of two thick textbooks.

"The shrinking charm is spelled R-E-D-U-C-I-O whereas the reductor curse is R-E-D-U-C-T-O. Also the reductor curse will blast through solid objects and the shrinking charm will, just shrink objects?" Hermione asked hopefully as Professor Flitwick nodded and handed out pocket watches and said in a very clear voice, "For this assignment you will shrink the watch, not destroy it. These watches are expensive and I would rather if you didn't ruin them." He said before a Ravenclaw girl with black hair and Asian skin tone raised her hand, "Yes, Miss. Chang?" Professor Flitwick asked before she stood up next to her chair and asked, "Sir, why are we then running the risk of ruining expensive watches when there are many other objects that would work the same?" professor Flitwick then answered her question by simply saying, "Because Miss. Chang, Professor Sprout is raising phoenixes and I believe a proper birthday present is in order for them." Another Ravenclaw student then asked,

"Why would you give a pocket watch to a phoenix?" professor Flitwick then stated matter-of-factly,

"Because they would look stupid in a waist coat and trousers… come on class get to work!" Dita, Ryoko and Sasami started to laugh before Dita pointed her wand to the watch and said in a clear voice, "_Reducio" _the watch started to shrivel up until it came to the size of a quarter. Sasami took her own wand and said the same spell as her watch became the size of a sickle. Ryoko picked up her wand next and pointed to the wall in the back of the room before saying clearly, "_Reducto" _a stream of gold and emerald light shot out of her wand as the back wall of the charms classroom fell down showing the Forbidden Forest very clearly. "Who cast that spell?" Professor Flitwick asked yelling as if he was the man in the Wizard of Oz who screamed "Who rang the bell?" true to their 'The Wizard of Oz is the holy grail of movies' form Dita and Sasami pointed to Ryoko and yelled,

"She did!" Dita looked to Sasami before asking,

"Can't you read?"

"Read what?" Sasami asked laughing as the class looked at them as if they lost their minds.

"The notice!" Dita yelled in a shrilly voice.

"What notice?"

"It's right here on the door, clear as the nose on my face it uh.. oh…"

"Bell out of order please knock"

"Well that's more I like it, now state your business"

"We want to see the wizard." Professor Flitwick sent a few golden birds over to Sasami and Dita as if warning them to keep talking.

"Miss. Denton did you purposely destroy the castle's wall?" professor Flitwick asked as Ryoko gave him her best 'who me? Never!' face and said innocently,

"Why Professor Flitwick, I would never intentionally destroy something that's not mine, let alone school property." Dita and Sasami at this moment started to fake cough something that sounded suspiciously like, "LIAR!" before Ryoko stepped on the feet from under the table causing the coughing to stop instantly. Professor Flitwick looked to the wall before admitting in a worried voice, "If professor McGonagall found out about this she would have my head!" Sasami looked at the teacher strange before asking,

"Shouldn't you be worried about Professor Dumbledore? I mean he is the Head Master." A few students started to laugh as professor Flitwick took out his wand and started to twirl it between his fingers while looking at the wall. "It would doubtless amuse him… always said he wanted a glass wall right there…" professor Flitwick became lost in thought before pointing to the wall and saying "Reparo." The blocks that Ryoko destroyed stood up on their own and tried to put themselves together while at the same time doing perfect reenactments of 'The Three Stooges' "Come on now knock it off!" professor Flitwick yelled as the bricks stopped their comedy act and rebuilt the wall three seconds before professor McGonagall herself walked into the room. "I need to speak with Miss. Denton about a fight she was in this afternoon." Ryoko stood up and grabbed her bags before looking to Dita who didn't know about the fight. Dita looked over to Sasami and asked in an angry voice,

"What fight Sasami?" Sasami leaned down in her chair a little before telling Dita the truth as she always did.

"Ryoko was still pissed at Inu so she kinda got into a fight with Malfoy to get some of her anger out." Dita sat back in her chair before stating,

"This is why we take her bat away… Sasami what have we done to get her as a friend?" Sasami shrugged before Dita leaned back onto the back legs of her chair and fell over. "OW!" Dita screamed standing up and exclaiming in a loud voice, "My booty hurts!" realizing what she just yelled out Dita sat back down and laid her bright red face onto the desk. "I think you two followed me home… there's no other explanation!" Sasami said before hearing the bell ring and professor Flitwick assign the homework of 'Why All Phoenixes Deserve Pocket Watches for their Birthday.' By the next class. Dita walked over to Hermione, Harry and Ron before asking, "Is he nuts?" Harry looked to Dita strangely before asking,

"Nuts? Oh you mad?" he asked before Sasami and Dita shook their heads,

"No he doesn't seem angry… just a little wacko." Sasami said before Hermione laughed and went towards a different class while Dita, Sasami, Ron and Harry went to Divination. "Wacko?" Ron asked unsure what the American word meant,

"You know, crazy?"

"oh you mean mad?" Harry asked as they walked onto the stairs and felt them move. Dita started to pull on her black hair and started to yell at Harry,

"no I don't mean mad! I mean crazier than Ryoko on Dr. Pepper or Sasami on Pixie Sticks!" Sasami put a hand on Dita's shoulder as if calming her friend down before whispering in her ear as Dita calmed down a little and blushed madly, "Oh you mean mad as in crazy… oh I'm not embarrassed what are you talking about?" she asked sounding paranoid before the stairs stopped and they saw Ryoko sitting on a chair while talking to a stone gargoyle about the best kind of candy. "Ryoko, what's going on?" Sasami asked before Ryoko said to the gargoyle

"Hold on one second, hey guys… Dita first promise not to kill me!" Dita raised an eyebrow before saying in an aggravated voice,

"why is it I've grown to hate it when you start stories like that?" Dita asked before Ryoko put her hands behind her head and laughed nervously,

"Well… I've been suspended for two days… sorry guys!" Ron and Harry looked to each other while thinking of everything they've managed to get away with in the last five years at Hogwarts with out the word suspension (or expulsion for that matter) ever being brought up, (except for the infamous Ford Anglia meets Whomping Willow incident)

"You were suspended!" Dita screeched as Ryoko jumped away from her friend and hid behind the gargoyle as she said in a shaking voice,

"You said you wouldn't kill me!" Dita pulled Ryoko out from behind the statue by her ear before seeing the door open and Ryoko's parents and a blond woman with pale skin and a long black cloak walk out of the office with Draco and Professor Dumbledore behind them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Denton." Dita said while pulling onto Ryoko's ear to try to tell her what happened.

"Miss. Chiba I do not believe that pulling off Miss. Denton's ear will solve anything." Professor Dumbledore said with a small laugh before Dita replied with a quick,

"Sure it will!" she started to laugh as Ryoko's father looked around the castle amazed (he is a muggle after all)

"So uh… Professor Dumbledore, thank you for having us… Narcissa it was nice to meet you, let's go Ryoko." Mrs. Denton said walking towards the stairs before Ryoko and Mr. Denton reluctantly followed her, neither wanting to hear what was sure to be long lecture as soon as Mrs. Denton was a safe distance away. Harry, Ron, Sasami and Dita looked to Draco and his mother before Sasami asked,

"Why did you two fight anyway?" professor Dumbledore looked to Draco, he too was trying to find a reason before Draco said honestly,

"She didn't know how to take a joke." Dita glared at the blond ferret before asking,

"What kind of joke?"

"I called her a half breed," Dita and Sasami smacked the head and hands together before Dita sighed and mumbled,

"The same thing every time," Sasami nodded before Mrs. Malfoy and Draco walked to Professor Dumbledore's office in order to use the fireplace and get to Malfoy Manor since Draco was suspended as well. Dita, Harry, Ron and Sasami walked down the last three doorways before seeing the door open and a centaur open the door and tap one of his horse hooves impatiently, "You were almost late, to class then." Firenze said walking backwards before letting the students into his class. Sasami and Dita looked to the centaur amazed before Sasami asked,

"Can you give me a ride?" Firenze gave her a look that clearly said 'no' before she sat down at her desk and suddenly hated Ryoko for getting out of school for two days.

**Okay another chapter done! **

**Don't forget to send reviews and flames… **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	11. i'm too sexy for my llama

**Alright people here is the (hopefully) fabulous chapter 11! **

**Disclaimer: I no own you no sue **

**Remember that flames and reviews are welcome and if you have any ideas for what might happen in later chapters just tell us! Also if you want to know about any of the inside jokes that you might find in here just ask! **

**Chapter 11 **

**On with da' fun! **

Ryoko and her parents walked into their home before Mrs. Denton started to scream at the top of her lungs. "one day Ryoko! Just one day you are at the best wizarding school in the WORLD and you get suspended! And why did you get suspended?" she asked through Ryoko and Damien had started to play video games.

"I'll tell you why, because you cannot control that horrible temper of yours! Now get up to your room and start on your homework… Damien turn off the video game unless you forgot we do have jobs to go back to…" Mrs. Denton said as her husband reluctantly turned off 'Mortal Combat' and stood back up. Ryoko walked into her room before seeing it was completely clean. Hoggle stood in the corner picking up some clothes before jumping when he saw Ryoko in the doorway. "Hoggle!" Ryoko yelled as the house elf turned around with watering green eyes,

"Master Damien and Mistress Hemino told Hoggle that Mistress Ryoko was in trouble! But Hoggle told them that it was impossible!" Hoggle continued to pick up clothes as Ryoko bit her lip and said to the worried elf who continued to mutter under his breath.

"Hoggle, do you know how to dance?"

To Sasami and Dita

Sasami and Dita walked out of their Divination class with Lavender and Parvati before looking to their schedule and seeing that they had Muggle Studies.

"Why are you taking that?" Lavender asked before Hermione walked up to her friends and had a '101 things Muggles have done without magic by, Genevieve Rothaford'

"You're taking muggle studies too?" Dita asked happily as Hermione nodded, Lavender looked to Hermione before asking,

"I thought you were a muggle born?" Hermione put her books away before telling them,

"I am a muggle born… what about you two, you never talk about your family." She asked Dita and Sasami.

"Well I'm a pure blood and my mother is in well… the marines and my father works for a muggle air-line." Dita explained as Parvati and Lavender waved good bye to go to their own class.

"What about you Sasami?" Hermione asked as Sasami thought for a second and told her new friend.

"I'm a pure blood too, I don't know what my parents do though… something at the Ministry." Hermione smiled before opening the door for Muggle Studies to see Professor Victor (I'm not sure if that's his real name… if anyone could tell me it would be appricated!) sitting on the floor playing with a silver object and looking at a television.

"What are you doing professor?" Hermione asked, Professor Victor was an African-British man with black hair and light blue eyes. He wore the black Hogwarts' robes with a pair of jeans and a white shirt underneath.

"I'm playing something called 'Mortal Combat Sub-Zero' I'm about to beat this person but it's not working!" he yelled something to the screen before Dita, Sasami and Hermione walked over and saw he was playing as a large demonic looking man against a skimpily dressed woman with a veil over her mouth. Dita and Sasami started to laugh and thought about once when they went to Ryoko's house, her dad answered the door in tears about Ryoko kicked his ass twenty times in a row. A few other Hufflepuff students walked in all talking about various things until Professor Victor turned off the video game and stood up to face the class.

"For the first part of the year we shall be learning Muggle Entertainment in the 21st century. For today we shall have a debate 'Play Station' vs. 'X-Box' now break into two groups and start to study your side." Professor Victor smiled to the class before going to his desk and pulling out a silver 'Game Boy' Dita, Sasami, Hermione and a few Hufflepuff students sat together after choosing the 'Play Station' side.

"I'm sorry, but what are you're names?" Sasami asked the two girls and the boy in their group. One of the girls had blond hair in pigtails and a pink face; she smiled before raising her hand slightly and saying,

"I'm Hannah Abbott, and this is my friend Susan Bones." Hannah said pointing to the other girl with jet black boy short hair with a few pieces dyed light blue.

"Hi!" Sasami said waving to Susan before Dita looked to the only boy in the group and asked,

"What's your name?" the boy smiled slightly before saying,

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley… okay so what about you two… wait aren't you the one who tried to steal the Sorting Hat?" Justin asked Sasami as she nodded and looked down to the game they were supposed to be playing,

"I loved the hat." The other group members started to laugh before Hermione opened the game and looked at the disc,

"What's 'Vice City, Grand Theft Auto'?" Hermione asked before Dita and Sasami started to laugh. "I think you'll like this game." Dita said before Hermione put it back in and watched the game load.

"Poor Ryoko, she's probability just sitting at her house, doing her homework with no one to talk to except Hoggle and Zippy." Sasami said wiping away a nonexistent tear.

"Oh well!" Dita yelled before picking and pink and purple car and running over a few people.

to Ryoko

"Hoggle does not think this is a good thing to do!" Hoggle yelled after Ryoko who was skipping around her backyard,

"The master and mistress said that you were to do you work first!" Hoggle said pulling fretfully on a large bat-like ear as Ryoko pretended not to hear him, instead went into her own version of 'I'm too sexy'

"I'm too sexy for my llama, too sexy for my llama." She started to sing before hearing uncontrollable laughter coming from a few feet away. Ryoko turned around and saw Draco Malfoy.

"You're just jealous that voices won't talk to you." Ryoko said before going back to her dancing. Hoggle looked to the blond wizard before pulling on his ear again and looking to Ryoko with watering eyes,

"Must Hoggle stay here?" Ryoko stopped dancing before bending down to the house elf's height and whispering something in the large ear before Hoggle smiled happily and disappeared with a loud CRACK!

"What did you say to him?" Draco asked as Ryoko smiled and said in a happy voice,

"I told him where my stash of pocky was." Draco looked at her confused before she fell to the ground yelling,

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT POCKY IS!" Ryoko's mother walked into the yard before seeing Ryoko laying on the ground with Draco Malfoy looking at her like she was insane.

"Ryoko, are you okay sweetie?" Mrs. Denton asked pretending not to be furious with her since someone was around. Ryoko sat up and looked to her mother with watering eyes before laying back down,

"No, I'm not okay."

"And you're not doing your homework either. Hello Draco it's nice to see you again." Mrs. Denton said turning to the blond wizard who put on a fake smile.

"Oh hello Mrs. Denton," he said as Ryoko stood up and started to brush off her clothes and continue to do the Macarena to 'I'm too sexy for my llama', Mrs. Denton glared in the direction her daughter was before looking back to Draco.

"Well I have a wonderful idea, why don't you and your mother come here for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Denton suggested as Ryoko tripped over some wet grass and landed on her face,

"Are you alright honey?" her mother asked as Draco smirked and replied as sweetly as he could (AN/ which was painful for him, after all the boy is Draco Malfoy!)

"I think my mother would love that, I'll tell her and we'll be over tonight." Ryoko glared at Draco while her mother clapped her hands together happily and walked back into the house,

"Ryoko, did you write your History of Magic paper?" Ryoko looked to Draco and aimed a mock-kick in his direction before walking back into the house with her mother.

To Sasami and Dita

"I love this class!" Dita exclaimed while walking out of the classroom with Sasami.

"Yeah it was really great, I didn't like that game too much though." Sasami said sadly before going onto the moving staircase with Dita to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, well I wonder what's going on with Ryoko, probably dancing around her yard singing while making her neighbors think she's crazy." Dita said as they reached the portrait of the woman in the pink dress,

"Ambulabamus." Dita said as the woman smiled and opened the entry for the common room.

"Well what about her punishment in Non-magical defense?" Sasami asked as Dita yelled,

"Oh man! She's getting out of having to sing!" they both sat down on the scarlet couches before seeing Harry hang up a piece of parchment with the names of the new quidditch team.

"Shibby!" Sasami yelled jumping up to check with Dita.

Chasers

Dita Chiba 

Dean Thomas 

Seamus Finnigan 

Keeper

Ron Weasley 

Beaters 

Neville Longbottom 

Ryoko Denton 

"She made beater?" Sasami asked worried as Dita went to the dormitory to write the letter to Ryoko.

To Ryoko

"Someone kill me... damn I'm saying that a lot lately." Ryoko complained as she sat in her living room with her father. "Daddy…" Ryoko started in a little kid voice before Damien looked to her and stopped his daughter before she could finish,

"Think of this as your punishment from your mother and me." Ryoko folded her arms across her chest and leaned back on the couch,

"Ah man."

**Well that's it! I know that took a while but my brains starting to break, LOL anyway don't forget to review! **

**Your loyal writers,**

**Ryoko, Sasami, and Dita**


	12. why your besty friends, sometimes suck

**Welcome to chappie 12! You nice readers should know, I am very hyper! It's not even funny! So is Sasami and Dita we have soda and Japanese food if you knew us, you would know that is a fatal combination so bare with us as we get scared of a smoke detector**

**Sasami: AHHHHH it's scary **

**Dita: (changing battery) shut up **

**Ryoko: I gots to write the disclaimer, I don't wanna! **

**Sasami/Dita: write it! **

**Ryoko: no! **

**Sasami/Dita: now! (evil voice) **

**Ryoko: no **

**Sasami/Dita: write it or no Dr. Pepper **

**Ryoko: Nooooooooo! Fine! We don't own Harry Potter but if we could we would own Harry/Fawks (Dita) Ron/Ron/Ron/Ron/I heart Ron/Ron (Sasami) and Draco/Buckbeak/Norbert (Ryoko) **

**Chapter 12**

**On with da' fun! **

To Ryoko

"Are you glaring at me?" Draco asked from across the table as Mrs. Denton sat at the head of the table, with her husband to her left and Narcissa to her right as Ryoko and Draco sat across from each other.

"Yes, I'm giving you an evil glare." Ryoko said before picking up a handful of fried noodles and tossing it up and down in her hand before Draco's blue eyes widened in fear.

"Don't you dar-" he was cut off as the fried noodles went into his face while Ryoko her wiped off her hand and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hit you?" she asked innocently as Mrs. Denton stood up as Draco picked up a handful of food and threw it across the table and hit Ryoko in the chest.

"Your aim sucks!" Ryoko yelled before throwing some of the Japanese food Hoggle and Zippy prepared at Draco.

"Ryoko Kage Denton!" Ryoko's mother yelled as Narcissa stood up as well and yelled,

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy!" Ryoko and Draco stopped throwing the food before laughing at each other's full names. Ryoko's father took his own small bowl full of sticky rice before turning to his wife and putting it in her face.

"Damien!" she screeched before Damien threw some at Ryoko.

"I'm sorry Hemino, but it's art!" he yelled as Ryoko, Draco and Damien continued their food fight. Hemino and Narcissa looked to each other before they heard a loud noise come from above them as Hoggle ran down the stairs as fast as he could while screaming,

"THIS WAS NOT HOGGLE'S FAULT!" Ryoko had just finished smearing soy sauce in Draco's bleach blond hair before everyone stopped and looked to the flood of water following the house elf.

"RUN!" Damien yelled as Ryoko, Narcissa, Damien, Hemino and Draco ran out of the house as Zippy and Hoggle followed them both covered in water.

"What happened?" Hemino yelled to the now terrified house elves before Ryoko rushed to their sides and looked to her mother,

"Mom, it was an accident! Don't blame Hoggle and Zippy." She said before Mrs. Denton looked at the water that was rushing out of the front door and back to her daughter,

"Ryoko, what do you mean accident? What are we supposed to do?" Narcissa then smiled thinly and looked to her son.

"Why don't you stay with Draco and I until you can get all of this taken care of?" Draco and Ryoko looked to the blond witch before Draco took her aside,

"Mother, this is not a good idea!" Narcissa looked to Draco before calling over his shoulder,

"We would be honored if you would spend the night with us." Hemino and Narcissa linked arms before talking in excited and hushed voices while Damien followed behind them as Ryoko and Draco followed reluctantly.

"This was your entire fault Malfoy." Ryoko hissed as they walked before Draco looked at her innocently,

"If I remember correctly you threw the first food, everything after that was just self defense." Ryoko smacked him over the head before they walked up to the 'Malfoy Manor'. It was a large vine covered mansion with a metal gate around it and a large front yard with a fountain that didn't seem to have worked in years.

"oh my, I just remembered. Our second guest room is being used at the moment. Hemino, you and Damien may sleep in our first one but Ryoko would have to sleep in Draco's room." Narcissa said talking to Hemino while still looking for a reaction from Ryoko and Draco.

"WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time

to Dita and Sasami

"I'm bored!" Sasami complained before Dita ran to the girls' dormitory to get her cell phone.

"HELLO!" Dita yelled happily into it before heard fake sobs coming from the other end, "What's wrong Ryoko?" Dita asked sitting on her bed before heard Sasami's voice on the phone as well.

"Guys, I have to sleep with him." Ryoko said while sitting on the front steps of Malfoy Manor while her parents, Narcissa and Draco were inside.

"Sleep with who?"

"HIM!" Ryoko yelled as Sasami asked innocently

"Who?"

"H-I-M" Ryoko spelled out before Sasami asked

"The band?" Dita started to laugh before Ryoko leaned back on the stairs and told her friends.

"I wish, but no. him as in Draco Malfoy."

"And you have to sleep with him?" Dita asked being slightly perverted.

"OOH Ryoko, are you going to be on top or bottom?" Sasami asked as Ryoko started to scream,

"EWW! You guys are sick! There was a plumbing problem at my house so I'm stuck with my parents at Malfoy's house." Ryoko explained before Sasami started to giggle,

"Uh-hh Ryoko, I know what you were thinking." Sasami said as Ryoko blushed and said in a looming (LOL I love that word!) voice,

"Stay out of my head Sasami!" Dita then cleared her throat as if to tell her friends she was still there before asking,

"What was she thinking?" Sasami started to giggle more before saying quietly,

"Oh Dita you know what I'm talking about. I talked to you about it, you know about you and Harry." Dita made a mental note to smack Sasami upside the head next time they were in a room together before asking desperately,

"Sasami will you ever stop being a pervert for once in your life?" Ryoko started to laugh before adding,

"Hey Dita remember last time… she kept on giving us that weird smirk, it was creepy, and it was obvious she was thinking of something disgusting." Dita nodded in agreement before Sasami said in her own defense,

"Well what did you expect me to do? You two were making me think of nasty things." Dita gasped in mock horror before yelling,

"How on Earth did we do that? You think everything is perverted!" Ryoko laid back on the steps before asking,

"Wasn't that the day we all had pocky?" Sasami nodded again before adding,

"Yeah that was the day, Ryoko you were licking the chocolate off, it was nasty!" Dita flinched slightly before yelling out,

"EWW bad thoughts!" Ryoko laughed at her friends before yelling at them,

"Wait, when did we change the subject? Back to my problem here! I'm going to have to sleep in the same bed as blondie!" Dita glared at Ryoko threw the phone before yelling back,

"STOP GIVING LEGOLAS A BAD NAME! anyway look at the time I have to get to my homework, bye Ryoko, have fun!" Dita said before Ryoko started to yell in horror,

"Dita don't you dare hang that phone up. I swear next time I see you I will…" Dita's phone clicked off before Ryoko said quietly,

"Bitch." Sasami shook her head disapprovingly before scolding her best friend,

"Ryoko, you know you shouldn't say that about your besty friend. Oh this is getting boring… well got to go. Bye Ryoko!" Sasami called out before Ryoko yelled out,

"Wait Sasami don't leave m… " the phone clicked off as Ryoko hung her head in shame and said in a defeated voice,

"Oh, I'm all alone."

**Okay well short chapter but this seemed like a good place to stop, anyway enjoy! **

**(X)(X)Coming soon to 13 of 'Americans in Hogwarts' **

**And **

**Chapter 2 and 3 of 'If this is a dream, please don't wake me up' **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	13. lightsabers and a teddy?

**Okay well chappie 13, wow, it seems just like yesterday me and Sasami were arguing over whether or not to write this fic, anyway (points to evil looking shadowy figure in dark alleyway) he told me that I don't own Harry Potter so I think I should believe him, he gave me candy! Anyway thanks to our reviewers and know that we love them very much so if you like our fic tell us! **

**Chapter 13 **

**On with da' fun! **

"Do you think what we did to Ryoko was mean?" Sasami asked as they both sat in front of a blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Of course not Sasami, she was probability just over reacting." Dita said from behind her potions text book. Sasami leaned back on the scarlet couch before musing out loud,

"And if she wasn't? she'll kill us." Dita closed her text book before throwing it at Sasami,

"Would you shut up Sasami! Where is Sadeko? I need intelligent conversation-" Dita stopped before thinking about hat she just said, Sadeko jumped out of no where and looked at her happily,

"did you just say I was intelligent!" Dita opened her mouth to take back what she said before Sadeko gave her a bone crushing hug as Dita turned pale and started to thrash around.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed as Sadeko let go of her friend and started to skip around singing to herself,

"I am so smart, I am so smart S-M-R-T"

**to Ryoko **

"Good night kids, try not to stay up too late." Mrs. Denton called into the large black and emerald bedroom. She closed the door before laughing slightly to herself as Ryoko looked to Draco and asked,

"Is it just me or have they been implying that we're going to do something since we got here?" Draco shrugged before they both looked to the large bed and then to each other,

"Well since this is my house…" Draco said before laying on the bed as Ryoko took a pillow in her hand and started to smack him with it. Draco in retaliation took another pillow and started to hit her back, they both started to hit each other while standing on the bed causing it to hit the wall behind them,

_**bump bump bump **_

was all Mr. and Mrs. Denton and Ms. Malfoy heard coming from Draco's bedroom.

"Wow, they work fast." Narcissa said happily before she heard Damien start to cry slightly while saying,

"My baby." Hemino patted his shoulder reassuringly before they went back into their own bedrooms while thinking of the new family bond that Draco and Ryoko 'created' all three turned around when they saw Draco walking out of his bedroom with a pillow in his hand and fully clothed.

"Why are you all in the hallway?" he asked as they looked into the bedroom and saw Ryoko peacefully asleep on the bed.

"What are you doing Draco?" his mother asked before he quickly hid a piece of black cloth as he explained,

"She won the pillow fight."

"Pillow fight?" Hemino and Narcissa yelled at the same time before Damien started to dance around while singing 'oh yeah, nothing happened'

"Did you all think we did something?" Ryoko asked suddenly standing at the door while on her way to get something to drink.

"Um, uh… of course not sweetie." Mrs. Denton said as they all went back to their bedrooms leaving Ryoko and Draco in the hallway.

"Weren't you on the way to the couch?" Ryoko asked before Draco glared at her and walked down the stairs to the living room on the first floor.

"G'night!" Ryoko called down the stairs before going back to his bedroom and laying down in the bed.

**To Dita and Sasami **

"Are you going through Ryoko's trunk?" Dita and Sasami asked as Sadeko pulled out a few things and threw them over her head while they landed on the floor.

"Yes I am." Sadeko said while still looking for something as Dita and Sasami looked to each other before asking,

"What are you looking for?" Dita asked before Sadeko threw two plastic tubes out as Sasami started to smile and picked one up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dita asked picking up another one as she pulled down the red button and saw a purple light saber extend from the other end. Sasami pulled down an identical button as a blue one came from the other end.

"Leave it to her to bring our light sabers to Hogwarts." Dita said laughing before they ran down the dormitory stairs.

"What are those?" Hermione asked from the couch where she was finishing up her Charms essay as Dita and Sasami showed her the now glowing light sabers.

"Do I really want to know?" Hermione asked with a smile before Sasami took hers in her hand and started to wave it around causing it to make sounds. Dita and Sasami took their light sabers before starting a mock fight while Harry, Hermione, Ron and almost every other Gryffindor student watched on amused.

**To Ryoko **

**the next morning!**

"What the fuck!" Ryoko yelled when she woke up and saw Draco asleep next to her with his arms around her waist. Draco moved closer to her while muttering in his sleep,

"Teddy." Ryoko started to laugh slightly before trying to reach for her jeans (she was wearing a pair of boxers that she had on under her jeans and a tee-shirt) and get to her cell phone.

'must get phone!' she said in her head before grabbing it and calling Sasami.

"You better have one hell of a reason for calling at six in the morning!" Sasami yelled into the phone before Ryoko said quietly so Draco or anyone else in the house would wake up,

"I can't move." Sasami started to giggle before sitting up in her bed and saying while still giggling.

"the first time's always hard, so how was he?" Ryoko cringed slightly before looking onto the floor and seeing a light brown teddy bear wearing an old Slytherin scarf.

"here take a look." Ryoko took a picture of the bear before sending it to Sasami as she stopped laughing.

"AWW it's so cute!" Sasami said happily before Ryoko told her hyper friend,

"He thinks I'm the bear." Sasami started to giggle a little bit more before asking,

"So is he?"

"Yes… holy shit!" she yelled softly as Draco turned in his sleep and moved Ryoko on top of his chest.

"What now?" Sasami asked before Ryoko told her quietly,

"I'm on top." Sasami started to laugh before telling her now completely scared friend.

"I thought he would want to be on top." Ryoko completely not thinking then yelled as loud as she could,

"PERVERT!" Draco's eyes shot open before Ryoko quietly closed her cell phone and said to the very confused Draco,

"Uh… morning."

**To Sasami and Dita **

"Dita get up!" Sasami yelled into Dita's ear as she woke up and sat up in her bed.

"wattdaya want Asami?" Dita asked with her eyes still closed and her head leaning against the wooden bed frame before Sasami started to jump on the bed causing Dita to lose her balance and fall off.

"Okay I'm up!" Dita yelled as Sasami started to laugh before going to her trunk in an attempt to find some clothes.

"Ryoko called me this morning." Sasami said while searching for her black skirt and Gryffindor tie.

"What did she say?" Dita asked heading for the bathroom before seeing Sadeko run past her and go into the bathroom.

"SADEKO!" Dita yelled banging onto the door before hearing Sadeko laughing from inside.

"she said she was on top." Dita dropped her clothes before looking to Sasami for explanation.

"She um… did 'that' with Malfoy?" Dita asked before taking her own pink and purple phone and dialing Ryoko's number.

"Yellow?" Ryoko asked groggily into the phone,

"What happened?" Dita yelled into it as Ryoko sat up and looked around the room, Draco was asleep next to her (with a pillow in-between the two, both decided that six AM was too early to do anything besides sleep) there was light pouring through the window and a small clock next to the next reading '9 o'clock'

"Uh… sleeping why?" Ryoko asked sitting up.

"With Malfoy?" Dita asked as Sadeko got out of the bathroom and Sasami ran in.

"Oh that… it was nothing." Dita smirked slightly before Ryoko yelled into the phone,

"wipe that smirk off your face right now Dita Victoria Chiba!" Dita glared at Ryoko over the phone before asking,

"then why did Sasami say you told her you were on top?" Ryoko sighed before explaining what happened that morning,

"So he thought you were a teddy bear?" Dita asked laughing before thinking of the black mail she had on Malfoy.

"Yeah well can I please go back to bed?" Ryoko whined before Dita asked,

"Where is Malfoy?"

"Next to me sleeping, can I PLEASE go to bed?" Ryoko asked before Dita started to laugh as Ryoko asked,

"why are you laughing?"

"Do you realize how horrible that sounded?" Ryoko closed her phone on her friend before going back to sleep.

**Okay I think this is enough. A lot of you are worried if we're still putting in the singing punishment, do you honestly think we'd let them get off the hook? **

**The singing part will be up in a few chapters just please keep patient **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	14. I I think I'm pregnant

**Well this is chapter 14… uh Sasami you have anything to add to this? **

**_We thank you all who have been reading this, we would like for you to send in reviews and keep in mind flames are welcome but make me cry sometimes (tears in eyes) oh yeah there's kinda an m-preg in this chappie so (anime sweat drop) yeah… so well just keep in mind we don't own Harry Potter or Ron or Draco even though we wish we could cause they're hot. But you don't own our story line or OCs._**

_**Uh… that's it well **_

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**And as Ryoko says… On with da' fun!**_

Sasami, Dita, Sadeko and Hermione walked down the girls' dormitory stairs before hermione stopped suddenly and saw a very familiar quidditch player. "Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor Krum called out before Hermione blushed a very bright red and saw Harry and Ron walking down the boys' dormitory stairs as well before seeing Viktor Krum as well.

"Uh… 'Minoe, what's he doing here?" Ron asked before hermione rolled her eyes and walked with Viktor out of the portrait hole as Ron and Harry looked to each other unsurely, Dita, Sasami and Sadeko started to laugh as Ron asked,

"Did you know he was going to be here?" the three girls nodded.

"why didn't you tell us?" Harry yelled before Dita straightened her tie and made sure her purple 'Mace Windu' light saber was safely attached to her skirt (in case of an emergency)

"Hermione asked us not to tell you guys." Dita explained as Sasami took her own 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' light saber and attached it to her skirt (in case of emergency as well but also because it made her feel cool) Ron and Harry started to pace back and forth while wondering to themselves why Hermione wouldn't tell them Viktor was coming to Hogwarts.

"Are you two okay?" Sadeko asked taking her own custom made light saber and attaching it to her skirt.

"Sadeko, is that a pink light saber?" Sasami asked as Sadeko pulled down the red button as the pink plastic tubes fell into place; Sadeko took it in her hand and made an anime worthy pose with a peace sign and one foot in the air.

"Yup!" she yelled out before putting in back and looking to a few Gryffindors staring at her like she grew another head. Harry and Ron grabbed their bags before walking out of the common room with some hopes of getting either Hermione or Dumbledore to explain why Krum was there instead of Bulgaria.

**To Ryoko! **

"mornin'" Ryoko said rubbing her left eye with her hand while her right hand held a red 'Darth Vader' light saber that she found in her pocket. Her mother and father turned around before smiling and checking their watches,

"Well good morning, and good bye." Hemino said before rushing out of the door before stopping to see her daughter was in the same clothes she wore the day before.

"Uh… no… find something else to wear." Ryoko shrugged before her mother conjured a bag of clothes and set them on the table.

"We'll be checking in every so often but if you would ahem rather not be disturbed just use this." Ryoko glared at her mother before Hemino placed a red and white sign that said 'A little busy, getting busy' written in fancy letters in Ryoko's hands.

"Mom!" Ryoko yelled before her mother and father left with a small 'POP' Draco came into the room next before sitting at the table with his head down. Ryoko picked up a glass jug of orange juice before instantly thinking of Sasami and her anti-murdering of juice ways and set it back down.

"What time is it?" Draco asked with his head still on the table, Ryoko looked to a small clock on the wall before seeing it read 10:01

"Hey do you have American TV over here?" Draco looked at her like she was crazy before she reached into her own pants pockets and brought out a black leather case and a few DVD cases,

"How did you fit that in there?" Draco asked in amazement before Ryoko laughed slightly and explained,

"I charmed like half of my things yesterday and shrunk them, I just keep things in my pockets." she took out Sasami's portable DVD player before getting the 'That 70's Show' DVD out of its case. Draco started to look over the case before hearing a song come from the small silver device and looked at the screen, six people (two girls and four boys) were driving in a car and singing about 'Hanging out down the street'

"What is this muggle garbage?" Draco asked before seeing the show start and see the four boys from the beginning sitting in a circle with a strange form of smoke behind their heads.

"Why are they sitting in a circle?" Draco asked moving closer to Ryoko so he could better see the screen.

"Uh…" she started not quiet sure if he would get the drug allusions in the show, "It's the circle of uh… friendship!" Draco nodded actually believing her before they continued to watch the show,

"What's the smoke then?" he asked as Ryoko mentally smacked herself over the head and said,

"It's supposed to be Halloween, they're trying to make it scary?"

**to Hogwarts! **

"YUMMY!" Sasami said before attacking an innocent container of orange juice as Dita carefully sat down next to her friend and looked over some of the mail that was dropped in front of her and Sasami, among those letters was one from Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Sass, you got a letter." Dita said holding up a pure white envelope and handed it to her friend,

"Who's it from Sasami?" Ron asked from across the table before she opened the letter and read it quietly under her breath,

"Dear Sass,

I just wanted to let you know, we (as in me, Inuyasha and Bankotsu) won't be going to Military School anymore, Hasegawa-sensei thought it would be better if we went to a normal school for a while so we're getting sent to Hogwarts. See you in about two weeks, love Sesshomaru." She dropped the letter before Dita picked it up and read it herself,

"Hasegawa-sensei thought it would be good for them?" Dita yelled before Hermione started to laugh and asked,

"Haseg, what?" Dita ripped up the note before explaining,

"our old school was mostly Japanese students so we called our teachers 'their last name' and sensei, at the end."

"So was everyone at you're school Japanese?" Harry asked before Sasami nodded and thought for a second,

"Yeah pretty much, hey Dita I think it's almost time for class." Sasami said standing up before they both rushed towards the dungeons. "They're going to be here, of all of the magical schools in the world!" Dita screamed before Sasami nodded before thinking about what would happen.

**To Ryoko and Draco! **

Ryoko walked back down the stairs of Malfoy Manor before seeing Draco still sitting on a black leather couch watching 'That 70's Show'

"Are you still watching that?" she asked sitting back down before Draco looked up and started to laugh at her black cat ears, black cat tail, black chocker with a gold bell and matching black wrist bands and anklets.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" he yelled while laughing as she started to play with her tail before telling him,

"You're just jealous you're not a black cat whore." She sat back on the couch before watching the show some more,

"So you're a black cat whore?" he asked as she nodded, "Okay let me rephrase that, why are you a black cat whore?" she laughed again before pulling her knees to her chest before shrugging,

"My friends and I got bored one day and gave each other titles."

"You and your friends seem close…" Draco said as she sat on the arm of the couch and nodded,

"Very, hey… can you use a light saber?" she asked digging deeper into her pants pockets (the rest of her outfit was a pair of baggy 'Tripp' pants and a black sleeveless shirt with three buckles across the front)

"What may I ask is a light saber?" he asked standing up as well as Ryoko tossed him a silver object with black markings on it and a red button he looked inside and saw it was green.

"A light saber may save your life one day, but before we can start training we must watch from the masters, for example: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, and the bad mamma-jammas Darth Maul, Emperor Palpatine and of course Darth Vader." Before Draco could accept (or most likely deny) this lesson plan Ryoko pulled out another three DVD cases from her pocket and put the first one in,

"This is Star Wars, no one who watches this is ever the same after." She warned before Draco made a noise that sounded suspiciously like,

"Yikes"

**to Dita and Sasami! **

"Today class you shall be learning a slightly advance potion, I shall write the directions on the board but first a little introduction… this potion is dangerous if it is not properly brewed, in such case, to check your work every student will have to test their potion on themselves." A chorus of

"WHAT!" erupted from both Gryffindor and Slytherin students as Snape smiled sickly and continued to speak,

"Now, this is a good fortune potion, when properly made the drinker can do anything from find money, to get away with murder. Now you shall have the whole class period so begin!" Snape yelled out as the chalk levitated and started to write out the instructions.

"Hey Dita, why would someone get away with murder?" Sasami asked innocently as Dita sighed, not wanting to ruin Sasami's optimistic out look on life before telling her naive friend, "No one ever wants to kill other people and when they do they don't get away with it." Sasami smiled at this fact before starting to cut up the **leprechaun hair sting and turn on her cauldron. **

**"Hey Sass… will you be okay if/when Sesshomaru and the other guys get here?" Dita asked as worry clouded Sasami's amber eyes and she turned her head away from Dita and said quietly, **

**"I don't know right now… what's the ingredient after the hair?" Dita nodded quickly before looking to the black board and reading off it. **

**_The Good Fortune Potion _**

**_Level: easy enough you nit-wits _**

**_Ingredients: _**

**_Four Leprechaun hair strings (use with caution if you are not Irish)_**

**_A clover from a Four Leaf clover _**

**_Two pieces from a muggle's horse's shoe_**

**_And for maximum results add a hand full of salt, toss it over your shoulder while saying "Salt, salt, as you fly, hit Longbottom in the eye" _**

Dita started to laugh at the last part before Sasami flicked her on the nose and scolded her friend.

"Dita Chiba, that's not nice and you know it!" Dita moved and hand to her mouth to try to suppress her laughed before getting her four leaf clovers from her potions kit.

"Sass, I'm sorry." Dita said with a smirk still on her face before Sasami stared at her, took the hand full of salt, turned around and said softly,

"I'm really sorry Neville but, 'Salt, salt, as you fly, hit Longbottom in the eye'" Dita started to laugh as Sasami tossed the salt over her shoulder and saw it landed in the cauldron as the contents turned a green and gold color. Professor Snape walked by Harry and Ron before looking at their pink, green and blue mixture before telling the friends.

"My, my, well let's see what you managed to come up with eh Potter, as well as you Weasley… Class, it seems the dynamic duo over here has managed to mess up yet another potion… let's see what happens when they drink it shall we?" he asked with fake enthusiasm. Harry and Ron looked to each other but more importantly to the potion in front of them,

"Well mate, bottoms up." Ron said softly to Harry as they both dipped silver ladles into the potion and brought it to their lips. The classroom filled with pink smog as everyone started to cough. "_Scourgify" Professor Snape said as the smoke in the room cleared as Harry and Ron looked to each other in horror before pointing to each other's now swollen stomachs as Hermione yelled out, _

_"HARRY, RON YOU'RE PREGNANT!" _

_**okay yeah well kinda a silly chapter but I hope you liked it! don't forget to review and tell us what should happen next. **_

_**Your loyal writer,**_

_**Ryoko! **_

**Soon to come in 'Americans in Hogwarts' **

**Chapter 15… Ryoko and Draco's last night suspended, at Hogwarts Ron and Harry learn how to deal with being 'mothers' **

**Chapter 16… the much waited for singing debuts what will Draco and Ryoko have to sing for the not-quiet sane Professor Kagato? **

**Also if you have any questions, comments or concerns about the slight Japanese we will put in this fic just ask and we'll tell you (to the best of our ability)**


	15. I'm supposed to wear WHAT!

**Okay welcome one and all to chapter 15! Okay much to my distain there might or (hopefully) might not be a lemon in this chapter. **

**Sasami: but I haven't written one in a month! **

**Ryoko: you wrote one during your ISS! **

**Sasami: well uh… that didn't count! I'm so going to write one! (Insane smile)**

**Ryoko: Dita a little help please? **

**Dita: hey I get out of writing, carry on Sasami! **

**Uh… remember we don't own Harry Potter and well the OCs are in fact ours and we love them very, very much! But thanks for the reviews we have gotten so far and hope to get more… um… I think that's it.**

**Chapter 15 **

**On with da' fun!**

(Soap opera narrator's voice)

Previously on As the World Turns…

Sasami: I thought it was called Americans in Hogwarts?

Ryoko: Shut up Sasami

Dita: no one cares

"_Scourgify" Professor Snape said as the smoke in the room cleared as Harry and Ron looked to each other in horror before pointing to each other's now swollen stomachs as Hermione yelled out, _

_"HARRY, RON YOU'RE PREGNANT!" _

Well back to the story!

"Oh my Kami-dono (1)!" Dita yelled out moving her hands to her mouth before the half of the class room that were in Slytherin started to laugh hysterically while pointing to the 'golden boy' and Ron.

"Enough! Potter and Weasley go to the Hospital Wing this instant! Chiba and Tsukino please escort them there and make sure they don't mess anything else up along the way." Snape said bitterly while looking into the potion and wondered to himself how the hell they managed to get pregnant. Dita and Sasami got out of their seats and started to walk towards the door while watching Harry and Ron stumble around the room trying to put their bags over their shoulders. Once they had the bags on their backs they were breathing rather heavily and their faces were bright red.

"Come on; let's see what the nurse person can do." Sasami said sweetly while laughing hysterically on the inside. Ron and Harry smiled warmly at them before they all walked out of the classroom, upon closing the door they heard the classroom (Gryffindors, Slytherins and Professor Snape included) start to laugh.

"We'll be the laughing stock of the school!" Ron said as he and Harry waddled (they seem to be about 6-7 months pregnant) behind their friends.

"How could this happen? We're boys!" Harry yelled as Dita stopped walking and looked to Harry and Ron,

"Maybe this'll be a good lesson for you, write to your okaasan (2) and maybe she'll help ya." Dita suggested before Sasami sighed and translated,

"She said, write to your mom." Harry looked away before continuing walking to the Hospital Wing.

"What I say?" Sasami asked Ron before he sighed and told Sasami and Dita,

"Harry's mum and dad are dead; they were killed when he was a baby." Dita and Sasami looked down feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Hey Sass, didn't your okaasan work at St. Galinda's (3)?"

Sasami nodded before Ron and Harry walked into the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey hurried towards Harry and Ron, she had graying black hair held up in a tight bun and all white robes(4).

"What happened?" she yelled as Dita and Sasami saw a small smirk on her lips.

"A potion gone very, _very _wrong." Harry said before Madame Pomfrey helped them both onto white beds before Sasami pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag.

"What are you writing Sasami?" Dita asked as Sasami sat on the floor 'Indian' style with her parchment balanced on her knees.

_**Dear okaasan, **_

**_We really need your help here! Two of my new friends here are pregnant and they have no idea how though. I know you were a nurse for a while so if you could send us anything that might help if would help a lot! Anyway I love you and tell daddy and Cutlass I said "HI!" _**

**_Love you mommy! _**

_**Sasami-kins! **_

"So you're going to send this to your mom?" Dita asked as Sasami nodded,

"Well it's time for you girls to go to your next class, shoo!" Madame Pomfrey said as Dita and Sasami walked out of the hospital wing and towards the stair cases.

"Five bucks says your mom sends a crap load of 'What to expect when you're expecting' books thinking you're talking bout two girls." Dita said laughing as Sasami nodded in agreement.

**To Ryoko and Draco! **

"Kids, you home?" Hemino asked with a small 'POP' before putting down a bag of fast food for their lunch before walking into the living room where Ryoko and Draco were asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself while quietly putting a green and black blanket over them before leaving in a fit of giggles. Draco woke up first before seeing the movie they were watching 'Star Wars: episode III Revenge of the Sith' was over and Ryoko asleep next to him, using his arm as a pillow with his other arm around her waist.

"Ryoko, wake up." He said softly while shaking her shoulder, she swatted his hand before muttering,

"Go away." Draco smirked before shoving her arm again as she turned around with her eyes widened in slight fear and shock before looking at Draco and standing up.

"Uh… so what did you think of the movie?" Ryoko asked before seeing the bag of food on the table.

"It was good, so you gonna show me how to use that light saber thingy or what?" Ryoko nodded before handing him the bag and going back to the living room to get her movies and light saber back in her pockets.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked standing at the door frame before Ryoko jumped slightly and nodded,

"Yeah I'm fine, take this and pull down the red button." She tossed him a green 'Yoda' light saber as she took her own red 'Darth Vader' one as they started to fight.

**To Dita and Sasami! **

Hermione, Dita and Sasami walked out to the grounds while thinking about Harry and Ron's pregnancies.

"Where's Viktor-kun (5)?" Sasami asked before Hermione blushed slightly and said quietly,

"Teaching first years how to use a broomstick." Dita looked confused before asking,

"Did he come here to be a teacher?" hermione nodded slightly before Sasami started to giggle,

"So it's Krum-sensei then?" Hermione nodded with her face bright red. They walked to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door before seeing Hagrid is the garden planting a tree with Caloipi as she pressed her auburn hand to the sapling Hagrid put in the ground as it glowed forest green slightly and grew.

"Hey guys are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sasami asked Dita and Hermione as they laughed quietly before Hagrid turned around and Caloipi smiled at the sixth year students.

"Oh is it time for class already?" Hagrid asked blushing slightly before Caloipi walked back to the Forbidden Forest and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Where's 'Arry and Ron?" Hagrid asked standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Hospital Wing." Dita, Sasami and Hermione said in unison before walking with the professor towards the clearing where Hagrid held the classes.

"So what are we doing in class today?" Dita asked before Hagrid went to the edge of the forest and looked into it before looking back at the students,

"Yeh' get a free period, I have to do sumtin' in the forest now." Hagrid ran in as Hermione, Dita and Sasami laughed and went to the lake.

"So what do you think is going on with Ryoko?" Sasami asked leaning against a willow tree before Dita sat down as well with Hermione taking out a paperback book from her bag and reading it while slightly paying attention to what Dita and Sasami were saying.

"Let's see if I know Ryoko, bored out of her mind or asleep." A black owl landed on the tree above Sasami, Dita and Hermione before Dita and Sasami looked up and saw Wednesday.

"Letter from Ryoko?" Dita asked as Sasami climbed up the tree slightly and sat next to the owl,

"It says, 'to my so-called friends' yeah I think that's us." Sasami said laughing before unrolling the parchment and reading the letter out loud,

"'I am so bored, I am really bored, you two have no idea how much I would kill to be in school right now. My parents show up every ten minutes yelling out "Oh my, we're sorry" thinking that something's going on that would NEVER happen as long as I get a say in it. I know you guys are laughing at me right now but think of it like this; I'm going to be back tomorrow and take out all of my extra anger on you two. From your besty (6) friend, Ryoko'" Dita started to laugh before saying in a mocking voice,

"Oh yeah, sounds like she's having fun."

**To Ryoko and Draco! **

"I'm home!" Narcissa called into the house as Ryoko and Draco were playing 'Slap Jack'(7) (really just gave them reason to smack each other)

"Hello mother." Draco said properly before Ryoko raised her hand slightly and said shortly,

"Yo" Narcissa smiled before walking to Ryoko and holding out a large black and dark purple bag with a large amount of tissue paper at the top.

"What's this Mrs. Malfoy?" Ryoko asked before Narcissa put the bag in her hand and smiled,

"Just some pajamas for tonight, why don't you try it on now? I'm sure it'll look wonderful with your ears and tail." She said smiling before hitting the bell on Ryoko's chocker slightly. Draco looked to his mother unsurely before Ryoko took the bag and walked to the Draco's room to get changed.

"Mother, what's in the bag?" Draco asked before Narcissa smiled and told her son quietly,

"A little something for you actually."

"What do you mean for me?" he asked suddenly very confused before Ryoko walked back down the stairs with a light blush on her cheeks and in a pair of very short green shorts that had a pink paw print on the left side, the shirt looked like a green strap-less bathing suit top with a pink paw print on each of her breast.

"Must I wear this?" Ryoko asked folding her arms across her stomach where pink see through material hung down from the top (8). Narcissa smiled before nodding,

"I think it looks great, what do you think Draco sweetie?" Draco opened his mouth to say something before Ryoko's parents appeared at the door; her mother looked over the outfit and smiled,

"You look wonderful Ryoko!" her mother exclaimed before Damien's mouth opened in shock and started to yell,

"NO, NO, NO, NO AND NO!" Ryoko walked back up the stairs to get back into her pants and tee-shirt before both Narcissa and her mother stopped her.

"Don't listen to your father, its getting late so why don't you two just head off to bed?" Hemino said smiling before Ryoko nodded obediently and walked up the stairs before thinking about how she won't be able to sleep in the uncomfortable outfit.

"This is a joke right?" Draco asked his mother and Ryoko's parents before her father sat down on one of the couches while muttering to him self,

"Draco, just go to bed." His mother said shortly before he walked up the stair case and to his bedroom. Ryoko sat on the bed with her back against the wooden frame while reading a book with a black cover and a pair of almost translucent green faerie wings on the cover.

"What are you reading?" Ryoko closed the book and put it back in her pants pocket that was on the floor before looking towards Draco and glaring at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Draco asked honestly sitting next to her on the bed.

"Because… well… uh, I don't know, you were mean to me I guess." Ryoko said shrugging before he looked to her again and asked,

"So your parents are… odd." Ryoko smiled and sighed,

"Yeah, my mom inherited something or other and my dad's an artist… what about your dad? I haven't seen him since I got here." Draco looked away angrily before telling Ryoko,

"He's in Azkaband, he was a Death Eater." Ryoko touched his hand softly before saying quietly,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He looked to her again before shaking his head,

"It's okay, so what about your friends? They're kinda weird."

"Well Sasami, Sadeko, Dita and I went to the same boarding school back in the states. Sadeko was thrown out when she snuck some guys into the dorms last year… I turned Professor Myracle blue and got Dita and Sasami in trouble with me so we got thrown out too." She laughed slightly at how absurd it sounded before hearing Draco laugh as well,

"You turned a different teacher blue? And I just thought you did it for Professor Snape."

The two teenagers laid in the bed, with nothing to say to each other. "so how 'bout them Yankees…" Ryoko said intending to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yankees?" Draco questioned. Ryoko was about to scream at the blonde until she heard a noise outside.

"Will you move! I can't see a thing!" came from outside the door and sounded quite familiar voice to both Ryoko and Draco.

"NOT AGAIN! Can you please give it a rest! I would never and I mean never do anything with blondie here!" Ryoko yelled getting off the bed and opening the door as Ryoko and Draco's mothers fall to the ground.

"Uh… we were making sure you kids got to bed okay." Narcissa said standing up and brushing off her pajamas.

"Mother…" Draco started before both of the mothers ran out the door.

**okay that was kinda short but I honestly don't care, it's Christmas Eve in my house and my parents are singing Hanukkah songs for one of their friends, well happy 'fill in the blank holiday' and a happy new year too! **

**To all the reviewers thanks bunchies!**

**Crossbow: I'm sorry you don't like our story and thank you for the suggestions. We'll try do incorporate them while editing the story. About the whole Japanese in salem, we are not trying to say that salem is made up of all Japanese people, we are just saying that one area that the girls lived in was made up of a good amount Japanese.**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews!**

**Translations/Explanations**

1 -dono… utmost respect and a step higher than -sama

2 okaasan… mother in Japanese

3 St. Galinda… I would rather not get into trouble by putting in actual religious people in this fic so I will most likely make them up or use them from other places, for example Galinda is Glinda from Wicked and The Wizard of Oz.

4 Okay I'm pretty sure they never say what Madame Pomphrey looks like so I had a little bit of writer's freedom with her, if they do if fact say what she looks like please tell me in what book (and page if possible)

5 -kun… a friend

6 besty is a term my friends and I use. It all started with a prank gift and is now one of our favorite terms (along with "You have been kicked off the island")

7 –'Slap Jack' if you don't know what this is, it is a card game where (usually) two people play, you deal out the whole deck and hold them in your hand upside down, then you take the cards and flip them over in a pile one card at a time. If you see a 'Jack' you slap your hand over it before the other person, who ever loses all of their cards first, loses

if you can't tell what the outfit looks like based on our description just say so (in an e-mail or review) and we'll try to send you a picture (if my scanner decides to work)

**Okay well I think that's it and well… **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM DITA, RYOKO, SASAMI, AYEKA AND SADEKO! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko! **


	16. I've died and I need a hero

**Welcome to chapter 16! Let me think, as you all should know by now, if we truly owned Harry Potter, why the hell would we be writing a fan fiction?**

**To the person/people who reviewed!**

VulcranDune: we love it that you love Pop- Tarts, they are amazing and you are very shibby! Also egg rolls rock as well (we are kinda also obsessed with Chinese food) also I'll be sure to check out your fics!

sugar high water uma: we're really sorry but Dita decided that the lemon part didn't work with the rest of what we wrote in the fic and took it down. (tear, tear) though if I know Sasami she will more than likely write a new one against my will.

Sasami in background: (anime pose) "That's me!"

Thank for reviewing our other fic too!

Special in the Head Gred and Forge: well I have to say you won the heart of Sasami!

Sasami: you're my favorite reviewer!

Also annoying voices in your head can be fun! I have two named Eugene and Sam, Eugene wants to be Superman/Spiderman/the world's greatest assassin but Sam wants to be a lawyer. They fight a lot but its still fun!

Crossbow: thank you for your review and I'm glad you sent it because now I know what we have to work on in our fic and others. However I feel it was uncalled for to say that we are sugar high preschoolers, I admit I am usually if not always hyper but I enjoy being like that and also want to know if you didn't like our fic from the first chapter why keep on reading until the 14th? Still we appreciated the flame because now I know what I have to work on as a writer, as for the random italics and bold, that is something my computer continually does and I have no idea how to fix it, I'm glad you brought it to my attention and I'll try to find a way to fix it.

Chapter 16

On with da' fun!

Ryoko and Draco woke up at the same time the next morning before seeing how they fell asleep, Draco was on his back with his arms around Ryoko as she used his chest as a pillow. Draco sat up before yawning largely and ruffling his blond hair slightly before Ryoko sat up as well and rubbed her eyes to try to stay awake,

"What time is it?" she asked groggily before Draco looked at a clock on the wall and said,

"Almost noon, shit, we over slept." They both got off the bed before they looked at each other after a minuet, before either of them realized it, they were locking lips in a heated and passionate kiss they broke apart to take a breath before their lips met again Draco ran his tongue over her lips asking for permission to enter her heated mouth and she granted his request and opened her mouth. Draco slipped his tongue in Ryoko's mouth tasting her she moaned in his mouth as his tongue messaged hers in a caressing motion back and forth Draco laid Ryoko down back on the bed and started to take off her shirt before Ryoko grabbed his hand and sat up,

"No, not yet anyway" she said sternly before Draco nodded, not wanting her to do anything she wasn't ready for as he kissed her softly again.

**To Dita and Sasami! **

**Only at like eight o'clock**

"How are you feeling?" Dita asked Harry before hearing loud retching noises coming from the bathroom. Harry laughed slightly before pointing to the door,

"I'm fine, but Ron keeps on throwing up." Dita rolled her eyes before explaining,

"That would be morning sickness; Madame Pomfrey said there was something you guys could take for it." Harry searched around his robes before finding a light blue vile with a pink stopper,

"Oy Ron, come drink this!" Harry yelled through the door while pounding his fist on it. Dita listened to Ron groan as he opened the door while wiping his mouth on his arm,

"Gimme!" he yelled out childishly before taking out the stopper and drinking the overly sweet mixture that smelled like candy.

"Ahh, much better." Ron said as Dita started to laugh, Sasami walked down the dormitory stairs next with Sadeko before laughing slightly at Ron and Harry.

"How you guys feeling?" she said trying to stifle a laugh,

"You know this isn't funny Sasami." Ron said getting kinda annoyed with her,

"Ron, look in the mirror, you're pregnant… that's kinda funny in my book." Sadeko said as Harry and Ron looked at them selves in the mirror and started to laugh slightly as well.

"Well come on people, it's time for breakfast." Lavender and Parvati walked into the dormitory with bagels in their hands talking rather quickly before Dita asked,

"What's up?"

"No morning classes!" Lavender said excited as Sasami and Sadeko started to dance around.

"Sasami, do you want to do the thing now?" Sadeko asked happily bouncing up and down before Sasami started to laugh and ask,

"The thing, thing?"

"No the thing, thing, thing!" Sadeko yelled as Sasami nodded her head and replied,

"Oh, the thing, thing, thing, thing?"

"Yes the thing, thing, thing, thing!" Sadeko yelled before Sasami and Sadeko linked arms while skipping around singing,

"We're off to see the wizard… (Get the rest of the song!)

"What are you two plotting?" Dita asked slightly scared for her friend's sanity. They stopped dancing before telling Dita innocently,

"Nothing!"

**Later that day! **

"Ryoko! You're back!" Sasami, Dita, Sadeko and Ayeka yelled to their friend as she and Draco walked through the main doorway while on their way to lunch. Ryoko walked with her friends as Draco sneered at the other Gryffindors and went to the Great Hall as well.

"Why are you just getting here?" Sadeko asked as Ryoko explained sheepishly,

"I over slept and no one wanted to wake me up." Sasami glared at her friend before yelling out,

"Yeah, last time I did you scarred me!" Ayeka looked at her Gryffindor friends before asking,

"Do you want to explain or will I have to assume what happened?" the five friends sat down at the Gryffindor table before Ryoko explained,

"She tried to wake me up so I kinda scratched her." Dita looked around the table before seeing that Ayeka was getting evil glares by most if not all of the other Gryffindor students.

"Hey what's up with them?" Dita asked Sadeko and Ayeka who were at the school longer than she, Ryoko or Sasami.

"Oh, Gryffindors are supposed to hate Slytherins, not to mention you're supposed to sit with your own house." Sadeko explained before Ayeka started to look uncomfortable. A Slytherin perfect walked to the Gryffindor table before yelling at Ayeka.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Bye, bye sissies!" Ayeka said giving each of her friends a hug (except for Dita who started to scream at ever the slightest un-wanted touch) before walking back to the Slytherin table,

"They have to know that's really fucked up." Ryoko said before Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table.

"Am I in trouble?" Ryoko asked before taking a sip of a 'Rock Star energy drink' (AN// this stuff rocks! Does nothing for my energy level though (shrugs) guess I'm hyper enough as is -Ryoko) that she found on the table. Professor McGonagall smiled thinly before asking,

"Did you forget about a detention you owe Professor Snape?" Ryoko groaned slightly before remembering when she blew up the potion in his face and had to tutor and Hufflepuff first year with Draco.

"Uh… if I say yes will I get out of it?" Ryoko asked hopefully as Professor McGonagall gave her a look that said 'I don't think so' as Ryoko sighed,

"I'll see you in my office after dinner Miss. Denton." The professor started to walk back towards the main teacher's table as Ryoko picked up a handful of salad from Dita's plate as started to take aim for the transfiguration teacher's head before Dita, Sasami and Sadeko took a hold of Ryoko's arm and made her put the lettuce back down,

"Welcome back Ryoko!" Hermione said sitting back down before Ryoko smiled and asked,

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really, hey I was wondering something though, if you went to school in Salem, Massachusetts why would it be mainly Japanese students?" Dita thought before explaining,

"Because so many schools in like Japan, Spain, Russia all had to close since so many people were dropping out. the students who stayed still wanted to learn so they were sent to our school, plus it wasn't really mainly Japanese students it was a cool mix of a little bit of everything." The bell rang for the next class as Sasami started to smile weirdly,

"What's up with you Sasami?" Ryoko asked as her older friend started to bounce from one foot to another while pointing to Ryoko,

"You have to do your punishment for Professor Kagato's class!" Ryoko smacked her hand to her head before groaning again,

"Why me?" Sasami looked at Ryoko again before closing her eyes and gasping.

"Ryoko, could I talk to you?" Ryoko looked at her friend before telling her,

"Uh… yeah." She turned to Dita, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sadeko before saying. "We'll meet up with you guys in class." Sasami pulled on Ryoko's arm and dragged her friend to an abandoned classroom before asking,

"What?"

"I know what you did this morning." Sasami said plainly before Ryoko turned slightly paler and smacked her own hand to her head.

"Sass… please I will repeat PLEASE do not tell Dita or anyone for that matter!" Ryoko pleaded before Sasami bit her lip, the part veela witch wasn't the best at lying and her friends knew that.

"Ryoko… I'll try, but I can't lie!" Sasami pleaded before they heard the bell ring as they both ran out of the room and to professor Kagato's room.

"I'm not asking you to lie technically I just don't want you to tell them." Ryoko said before jumping as the short Non-Magical Defense teacher came out of no where and started to pull on Ryoko's ear and brought her to the center of the classroom.

"Are you ready Denton?" the teacher asked as Ryoko looked over to Draco and nodded,

"I'm not going through with this!" Draco yelled before Professor Kagato smiled wickedly and took out her own wand and pointed to Draco,

"_Vocabant_!" Draco spun around quickly before his school uniform changed to a pair of leather pants, a black shirt and a black leather trench coat, his skin turned paler as a pair of vampire teeth grew.

"Holy shit, he's Spike!" Ryoko yelled laughing before music started somewhere as he started to sing,

"I died

So many years ago

But you can make me feel

Like it isn't so

And why you come to be with me

I think I finally know

mmm-mmm

You're scared

Ashamed of what you feel

And you can't tell the ones you love

You know they couldn't deal

Whisper in a dead man's ear

It doesn't make it real

That's great

But I don't wanna play

'Cause being with you touches me

More than I can say

And since I'm only dead to you

I'm saying stay away and

Let me rest in peace

Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In a hole 6-foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my, sweet release

So let me rest in peace

You know,

You got a willing slave

And you just love to play the thought

That you might misbehave

But till you do,

I'm telling you

Stop visiting my grave

Let me rest in peace

I know I should go

But I follow you like a man possessed

There's a traitor here beneath my breast

And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed

If my heart could beat, it would break my chest

But I can see you're unimpressed

So leave me be and

Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

I'm a hole 6-foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

Let me rest in peace

Why won't you

Let me rest in peace?" the class started to laugh as Draco stopped singing.

"Denton, you ready?" Professor Kagato asked as she stopped dancing as well, Ryoko nodded before the teacher pulled out her wand again and pointed to Ryoko's chest and said again,

"Vocabant" Ryoko to spun around as her uniform turned into a red dress with a slit on the side also a pair of faerie wings on her back, Dita started to laugh as she yelled out,

"You're the faerie godmother from Shrek!" Ryoko opened her mouth to comment about how much she hated the outfit before she started to sing as well,

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like a fire in my blood

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like a fire in my blood" the song stopped as Ryoko took her quick bows and felt her clothes change back to normal,

"Now that we've had our little entertainment, on for the actual class! Come bow and arrow target practice!"

**well that's it for chapter 16! And yes the long awaited singing parts for Draco and Ryoko! Keep in mind how hard it will be for our characters to not use magic (hint, hint) anyway hope ya liked it! don't forget reviews are welcome and flames will be used to keep my bedroom warm, **

**Sasami: yeah cause you try to freeze me every time I sleep over! **

**Ryoko: not my fault I keep the windows open and the vent closed… **

**Sasami: (opens mouth to argue before Dita appears and drags her away)**

**Dita: Ryoko has to write the next chapter! **

**Well I'll be stuck in writing confinement until Dita decides to be nice! **

**Your loyal author, **

**Ryoko **


	17. Expecto Patronum

**Wow I can't believe I'm at chapter 17 already! Well I should be doing my science or math homework right now but I just got the Rent CD and it makes me want to write! So I guess that's good for me! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the honorable and talented J.K Rowling and not me! However Dita belongs to the fabulouso Glinda, Sasami belongs to the wonderful and well Ryoko belongs to uh… me! **

**Oh yeah a little note bout that last chapter, Draco's song was from 'Buffy the Vampire slayer' and the episode 'Once more, with feeling' the song was 'I've died' and well we thought it fit! **

**Ryoko's song 'I need a hero' was originally by someone who I cannot think of but we got it from the 'Shrek 2' soundtrack. **

**To the person/people who reviewed… **

**sugar high water uma: well as always thank you so much for reviewing! Plus the main punishment was just to make her have to wear a skirt, (lol) **

**Sayae: well the thing is he already kinda looks like Spike! Plus I'm guessing you watch Buffy? I love that show and am completely hooked on it! but thank you for the imagination comment! **

**Chapter 17 **

**On with da' fun! **

Harry, Ron, Dita, Ryoko and Sasami walked into their Defense against Dark Arts class as the slightly insane Professor Myracle as the teacher looked up from his papers and stood up.

"We're getting into deep magic today! Okay Miss. Chiba and Tsukino I need help with the practice dummy!" Dita and Sasami looked to each other before helping the professor get out a few lifeless looking dolls.

"What exactly are we doing professor?" Hermione asked walking in the room next before standing next to her friends.

"We are learning the Patronus Charm on of my personal favorites, now pair up and work on the pronunciation… Misters Potter and Weasley, may I ask you something?" Professor Myracle said Harry and Ron sat down and nodded,

"Yes professor?" Ron said as the professor started to stroke his chin and asked,

"Did you boys change your hair or something?" Ryoko looked at the traumatized professor before asking,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they look different that's all." Ron stood up before pointing to his swollen stomach and yelling,

"We're pregnant!" Professor Myracle titled his head to the side before shaking his head,

"Nope I don't see it… away who knows what a patronus is?" Harry and Hermione raised their hands first, both having the first hand experience in their third year.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"A protector, against a dementor?" he asked unsure as professor Myracle took out a pair of gold and red pom-poms and started to dance around on his desk,

"10 points to Gryffindor!" he continued with his dance until he dropped the pom-poms and sat back down at his desk,

"Mr. Potter, would you mind demonstrating the charm for the class?" Harry looked around the large room before asking,

"Don't you need a dementor to do that?"

"Oh yeah, we don't seem to have one in stock now do we?" Ryoko raised her hand quickly before the professor called out,

"Yes Miss. Denton what is it?"

"I could make him see one… remember?" Professor Myracle nodded before motioning for Ryoko to come to the front of the class,

"You can make a dementor?" Harry asked worried,

"No, I'll just make you see one. Trust me 'kay." Harry nodded before Ryoko raised her hands as Harry raised his wand and called out

"_Expecto Patronum"_ a large silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand as Professor Myracle jumped back onto his desk with his pom-poms ready.

"That's enough Miss. Denton!" he called as Ryoko lowered her arms, Harry looked around quickly still expecting to see the dementors.

"Very, very nice Mr. Potter!" Harry smiled before waddling back to his seat. "Well who's next?" the professor pointed to Ron as he stood up and waddled in front of Ryoko,

"Are you ready Mr. Weasley?" Professor Myracle asked as Ron nodded,

"Don't be too scared of what might come out of this bad boy." Ron said preciously stroking his wand as Ryoko raised her hands again as Ron pointed his wand to what he thought was a dementor and called out,

"_Expecto Patronum_!" as he called out the spell several silver butterflies shot from his wand.

Okay if you want to know about the butterflies, go to Google (I'm not sure what the site is) and search for Potter Puppet Pals find it a watch both of the clips! No one is ever the same again because I am Snape the potions master!

"Butterflies!" Ron yelled defeated as a few girls from Ravenclaw started to laugh. Professor Myracle started to dance on his desk again while waving his gold and red pom-poms.

"Very nice Mr. Weasley! Now how about Miss. Chang?" Cho Chang stood up before walking to Ryoko and smiling smugly.

"You ready?" Ryoko asked as Cho nodded, Ryoko raised her hands over Cho's face as she called out,

"_Expecto Patronum_" a golden yet small bird erupted from the tip of her wand as Ryoko lowered her hands,

"Is that a raven?" Cho asked excitedly.

"No, a raven is bigger, that's a blue jay or robin or somethin'" Ryoko said knowingly. Cho looked obviously disappointed before going back to her seat as Professor Myracle replaced his gold and red pom-poms for silver and blue.

"10 points to Ravenclaw as well!" one by one each student walked to the front of the class and defended themselves against the dementors that they thought they were seeing. Draco walked up next before he nodded and Ryoko raised her hands while he called out the spell,

"_Expecto Patronum_" as the silver animal came out of the wand the class started to burst into laughter as a silver ferret appeared. Draco looked at his patronus before feeling his jaw drop. He stormed back to his seat in between Crabbe and Goyle as they tried to stifle their laughter as well.

"Come on next!" Professor Myracle called as Sasami stood up as well as Dita. Ryoko put her hands on both of her friend's eyes as they called out at the same time,

"_Expecto Patronum_" from Sasami's wand a silver badger walked out as a silver raven flew from Dita's wand.

"My word." Professor Myracle said slightly stunned before recreating a spell to make Ryoko herself see attacking dementors,

"_Expecto Patronum_" she called as a lion came from her wand and joined the badger and raven that seemed to still be in the air. The professor got off his desk before the patronuses disappeared and because just a few wisps of light in the air.

"Is everything okay professor?" Dita asked, wondering what the big deal about her patronus a raven was, Ryoko and Sasami were having the same thoughts as the bell rang and everyone left to go to their next class.

"Hermione, what was that all about?" Dita asked confused before Hermione smiled sympathetically,

"It's nothing really… come on, uh… lets get to class."

**Sorry that was short, thank you to the people who reviewed we thank you very much and hope more of them come to tell us if you like this fic or not! Anyway keep on eye out for our other fics and well I hope ya liked it! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	18. Wicked Tryouts pt 1

**Okay well welcome to chapter 18! **

**Well let me think about what needs to be said… we do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful characters in the books, however the OCs belong to my friends and I! also the songs in this chapter belong to other amazing people! **

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter oh yeah, to the person/people who reviewed **

**Pinkflyingcats: go on with your bad self Sin. **

"Welcome students!" Professor McGonagall called out while standing in the middle of the Great Hall. A few students looked around as professor McGonagall flicked her wand causing a large stage and rows of plush purple and silver (as far as I can tell neutral colors) chairs. Sasami, Dita, Hermione, Sadeko and Ryoko walked to the front row of seats before Ryoko looked over and saw Draco sitting with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ah-hem! When I call you name you shall sing a song of your choice but also have to act out a part to test your over-all acting skills." Professor McGonagall took out a large piece of paper before calling off,

"Weasley, Ginny" Dita, Sasami and Ryoko started to clap at their friend as she blushed slightly and started to sing softly on the stage,

"Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Till the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight… No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Till you're in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

(You're gonna know  
That I know)  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh

Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart." As she finished a loud applause went through the Great Hall as she blushed even more, professor McGonagall raised a hand to stop the commotion before turning to Ginny.

"Are you prepared to act out something?" Ginny thought for a second before motioning for Neville to come up on the stage with her.

"Y-yes Ginny?" he asked before she whispered in his ear as his eyes widened in fear.

"What!" Ginny nodded before turning to Professor McGonagall,

"Act one, scene five in Romeo and Juliet." The professor nodded before Ginny looked to Neville as he looked at her with pure loathing.

"Are you ready?" the professor asked as they both nodded, Ron sat up in his seat and asked Hermione who was sitting next to him,

"What is act one, scene five?" Hermione giggled slightly before telling her best friend,

"The Capulet's party and well, where Romeo and Juliet first um… kiss." Ron felt his jaw drop as he glared at Neville and plotted how many ways he could kill his so-called friend and have a perfectly good reason for each one. Neville took the short script and looked to Ginny,

"If I profane with my unworthiness hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Ginny smiled before slightly looking at her brother and seeing how angry he was getting,

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Neville too looked over to Ron and smiled a 'dude, I am so sorry' smile.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"o then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." Neville leaned in to kiss Ginny before Ron stood up on his chair uneasily,

"Longbottom! I swear they will never find your body if you do!" Neville jumped away from Ginny before going back to his seat with Seamus and hid his beet red face in his hands. Professor McGonagall silenced the students before calling the next student.

"Weasley, Ronald." Ron stood up uneasily and walked onto the stage before singing (to the amazement of Dita since it was her favorite song) 'Good Riddance' by Green Day

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

The students started to clap again as Ron motioned for Sasami to come up, thinking of the perfect scene for them to do together. He told Professor McGonagall in a determinded voice,

"Act two, scene two of Romeo and Juliet please." She looked at him unsurely behind her glasses before handing a script to Ron and Sasami.

"Uh, Ron, what's act two, scene two?" Sasami asked innocently before Ron said with the tops of his ears turning pink,

"The balcony." Sasami smiled before nodded,

"But soft, what light though yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art more fair then she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. cast it off. It is my lady. O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those of stars,

as daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it not night. She how she lens her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Sasami had been watching how serious Ron was being smiled and said softly.

"Ay me" Ron looked back at the script and said as well,

"She speaks. Oh speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Sasami giggled slightly inside before saying loudly and clearly.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou will not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Ron quietly looked to the side as if asking the audience,

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Sasami started to walk around as Ron followed her quietly as she continued to muse,

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! what's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So would Romeo, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and, for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." Professor McGonagall cut into Ron's next line while telling them both,

"That's enough… next Creevey, Colin." He stumbled forward before jumping on stage and singing a song that surprised Ryoko, Sadeko, Dita and Sasami.

"You can't escape the wrath of my heart

Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)

All faith is lost for hell regained

And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed

And lead you along this path in the dark

Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose

You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)

I am the nightmare waking you up

From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close

Paint you my soul, scarred and alone

Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me (Like you held on to life)

Like you held on to life

(When all fears came alive and entombed me)

My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)

Like you love the sun

(Scorching the blood in my)

My vampire heart"

As he finished Ryoko stood up and started to clap. Sasami started to laugh while humming 'Wings of a butterfly' under her breath. Once the clapping went down, Colin reenacted a scene from a 'The Wizard of Oz'

"Next up we have… Denton, Ryoko." Ryoko stood up before going on the stage and telling everyone while smiling,

"I am now going let amaze you all with a wonderful musical that is well… amazing! But for it I'll need some help…" she looked around the room before seeing Draco and laughing about how people would react,

"Neville?" Ryoko asked as he sighed and walked on stage. "I owe you so much!" Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes slightly before Neville started to sing,

Neville   
What'd you forget?

Ryoko  
Got a light?

Neville  
I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering

Ryoko  
It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?

Neville  
Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?

Ryoko  
Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?

Neville  
Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --

Ryoko  
I always remind people of -- who is she?

Neville   
She died. Her name was April

Ryoko  
It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?

Neville  
Well --

Ryoko  
Yeah. Ow!

Neville  
Oh, the wax -- it's --

Ryoko  
Dripping! I like it -- between my --

Neville   
Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.

It blew out again?

Ryoko  
No -- I think that I dropped my stash

Neville  
I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out

Ryoko  
I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?

Neville  
The floor?

Ryoko  
They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?

Neville  
What?

Ryoko  
You're staring again.

Neville  
Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar

Ryoko  
Like your dead girlfriend?

Neville  
Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --

Ryoko  
Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look

Neville  
Yes!  
They used to tie you up --

Ryoko  
It's a living

Neville  
I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs

Ryoko  
We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?

Neville  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen

Ryoko  
I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad

Neville  
I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that

Ryoko  
I have no heat -- I told you

Neville  
I used to sweat

Ryoko  
I got a cold

Neville  
Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie

Ryoko  
But now and then I like to --

Neville  
Uh huh

Ryoko  
Feel good

Neville  
Here it -- um --

Ryoko  
What's that?

Neville  
It's a candy bar wrapper

Ryoko  
We could light the candle

What'd you do with my candle?

Neville  
That was my last match

Ryoko  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon

Neville  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street

Ryoko  
Bah humbug ... Bah humbug

Neville  
Cold hands

Ryoko  
Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?

Neville  
With you?

Ryoko  
No -- with my father

Neville  
I'm Roger

Ryoko  
They call me  
They call me Mimi

Professor McGonagall started to smile at both Ryoko and Neville before asking,

"And your performance part?"

"Well, I'm not going to be very original and have to say it's from Romeo and Juliet, hey Dita, Sasam' can you guys help me out here?" both of her friends got up before asking quietly,

"What are you planning?" Dita asked worried as Ryoko smirked and slightly bit her thumb. Dita smacked her own head before professor McGonagall asked,

"Are you ready?" the three girls nodded before Ryoko turned to Sasami and said,

"Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace to them if they bear it." Ryoko bit her thumb before Dita yelled outraged.

"Do you bit your thumb at us, sir?" Dita asked trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"I do bite my thumb, sir."

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"

"Is the law of our side if I say 'Ay'?"

Sasami started to giggle before telling Ryoko, "No"

"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I do bite my thumb, sir." Sasami started to laugh again at how serious Dita and Ryoko were before adding,

"Do you quarrel, sir?" Ryoko went for her nonexistent sword's hilt before Dita yelled out,

"Quarrel, sir? No, sir." Ryoko glared at Dita before yelling,

"But if you do, sir, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you." Dita was about to yell out her favorite part of "No better" before professor McGonagall cut in,

"Before a fight starts, that's enough, you may sit down. Next up, Brown, Lavender." Lavender stood up and went to the stage before singing, "I feel pretty" a few laughs went through the group when she was done before they applauded, for her performance she acted out a scene from Aida with the help of Seamus.

"Very nice, next up Malfoy, Draco."

**Ha ha I'm so evil! Sorry that was so long but it took a while to get the songs and copy Romeo and Juliet from my book. But anyway sorry bout the cliffy but I don't feel well and decided to be mean so I can get some sleep! **

**Your kind and loving author, **

**Ryoko! **


	19. Wicked Tryouts pt 2

**Well here is chapter 19! Uh… by now you should know what belongs to us, and what doesn't. so anyway I think that's it for this AN, just keep in mind how much my friends and I love reviews and don't forget **

**To the person/people who reviewed… **

**Sayae: I'm glad you like the fic! Plus I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**Storm Herder: you rock! Anyone who watches and likes Buffy is awesome in my book! I'm glad you like our story and think it's funny! **

**sugar high water uma: as always thank you for your review! And as for the acting scene (Ryoko's) that is pretty much my favorite part of Romeo and Juliet and when my English teacher made us read the book it took my class about two weeks to realize that to bite your thumb is an act of defiance (shakes head out of worry for classmates)**

**Chapter 19 **

**On with da' fun! **

Draco walked to the front of the auditorium and jumped onto the stage, Ryoko laughed slightly at the thought of him willingly singing.

"You okay Ryoko?" Sasami asked before she nodded and watched her boyfriend start to sing her all time favorite non-Broadway song.

"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know" Draco stopped singing as everyone one cheered at either his great voice or the over-all fact that he can.

"Very nice Mr. Malfoy now for your acting part?" Draco thought for a second before shrugging,

"You have nothing prepared?" McGonagall asked before handing him a book with a black cover and magenta spine, with the words 'The complete tales and poems by Edgar Allen Poe' in gold.

"Find page 445 and read the first paragraph for us." Draco took the book and read it quickly before glancing to the crowd,

"True!- nervous- very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am! But why _will _you say I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses- not destroyed- not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! And observe how healthily- how calmly I can tell you the whole story." As Draco stopped applause went through the room as Ryoko smiled.

"Very nice Mr. Malfoy… next up, Tsukino, Sasami." Sasami jumped up eagerly before getting on the stage and looking at Ron. 'why do I suddenly think he's… oh my god! Do I?' Sasami shook her head before singing her favorite song in the whole wide Broadway world.

(AN: sorry it is all caps lock, that is how I found it and was too lazy to re-write it -Ryoko)

"GO OUT AND TELL THE STORY.  
LET IT ECHO FAR AND WIDE.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.

HOW THAT JUSTICE WAS OUR BATTLE AND HOW JUSTICE WAS DENIED.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.

AND SAY TO THOSE WHO BLAME US  
FOR THE WAY WE CHOSE TO FIGHT  
THAT SOMETIMES THERE ARE BATTLES  
WHICH ARE MORE THAN BLACK OR WHITE.

AND I COULD NOT PUT DOWN MY SWORD  
WHEN JUSTICE WAS MY RIGHT.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.

MY PATH MAY LEAD TO HEAVEN OR HELL  
AND GOD WILL SAY WHAT'S BEST  
BUT ONE THING HE WILL NEVER SAY  
IS THAT I WENT QUIETLY TO MY REST.

GO OUT AND TELL OUR STORY  
TO YOUR DAUGHTERS AND YOUR SONS.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.

PROCLAIM IT FROM YOUR PULPIT.  
IN YOUR CLASSROOM WITH YOUR PEN  
TEACH EVERY CHILD TO RAISE HIS VOICE  
AND THEN, MY BROTHERS, THEN

WILL JUSTICE BE DEMANDED  
BY TEN MILLION RIGHTEOUS MEN.  
MAKE THEM HEAR YOU.  
WHEN THEY HEAR YOU  
I'LL BE NEAR YOU AGAIN." As she stopped singing her friends stood up and started to cheer.

"That was very nice Miss. Tsukino, now do you have some thing act out for us?" McGonagall asked as she thought for a second before remembering her favorite poem,

"This is called Alice by Shel Silverstein…

She drank from a bottle called DRINK ME

And up she grew so tall,

She ate from a plate called TASTE ME

And down she shrank so small.

And so she changed, while other folks

Never tried nothin' at all." She climbed down as people started to clap as professor McGonagall called the next student,

"Will Chiba, Dita come up next?" Dita got out of her seat before telling the crowd,

"Not only is this my favorite song, but it was also my very first word." Ryoko and Sasami started to laugh a little once they figured out what the song was.

"Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me aching nose  
The biggest word I ever heard  
And this is how it goes:  
Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully  
Or it may change your life  
One night I said it to me girl  
And now me girl's my wife!  
She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" once Dita finished people either started to cheer or tried to figure out what the hell the word meant.

"And for you performance?" McGonagall asked as she thought of a poem she learned at her old school for public speaking,

"I'm sorry I do not know the author's name but I love his poem…

Around the corner I have a friend,

In this great city that has no end,

Yet days go by and weeks rush on.

And before I know it a year is gone

And I never see my old friend's face

For life is a swift and terrible race

He knows I like him just as well

As in the days when I rang his bell

And he rang mine

We were younger then

But now we're busy tired men,

Tired of playing a foolish game,

Tired of trying to make a name,

Tomorrow I say

I'll call on Jim

Just to show that I'm thinking of him

But tomorrow comes and tomorrow goes

And the distance between us grows and grows

Around the corner yet miles away

"Here's a telegram sir"

Jim died today

And that's what we get a deserve in the end

Around the corner

A vanished friend" Dita smiled before going back to her seat to see Sasami and Ryoko muttering the poem as well under their breath.

"Next up we have Elric, Ayeka." Ayeka stood us as Ryoko, Dita and Sasami yelled out,

"go ice cream chic!" Ayeka smiled at her 'little sisters' before singing a song from her favorite movie,

"Ask any of the chickies in my pen  
They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen  
I love 'em all and all of them love me  
Because the system works  
The system called reciprocity...

Got a little motto  
Always sees me through  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you.

There's a lot of favors  
I'm prepared to do  
You do one for Mama  
She'll do one for you.

They say that life is tit for tat  
And that's the way I live  
So, I deserve a lot of tat  
For what I've got to give  
Don't you know that this hand  
Washes that one too  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you!

If you want my gravy  
Pepper my ragout  
Spice it up for Mama  
She'll get hot for you

When they pass that basket  
Folk contribut to  
You out in for Mama  
She'll put out for you

The folks atop the ladder  
Are the ones the world adores  
So boost me up my ladder, Kid  
And I'll boost you up yours

Let's all stroke together  
Like the Princeton crew  
When you're strokin' Mama  
Mama's strokin' you

So what's the one conclusion  
I can bring this number to?  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you!" Professor McGonagall who had a slight tint of a blush on her cheeks then asked Ayeka,

"And would you like to do anything else?" Ayeka thought for a second before thinking of a poem by Shel Silverstein as well,

"No offense meant to my own little sisters!" she called out as Ryoko, Dita and Sasami stood up and started to wave to Ayeka.

"one sister for sale!

One sister for sale!

One crying and spying young sister for sale!

I'm really not kidding,

Who'll start the bidding?

Do I hear a dollar?

A nickel?

A penny?

Oh, isn't there, isn't there, isn't there any

One kid who'll buy this old sister for sale,

This crying and spying young sister for sale?" Ryoko, Dita and Sasami yelled

"Hey!" as Ayeka looked at them sympathetically before sitting down with the other Slytherins who were giving her dirty looks,

"Well that was the last person on my list so…" before she could finish Professor Dumbledore walked onto the stage.

"Yes professor?" McGonagall asked slightly confused before looking at her list and seeing,

"Albus Dumbledore for the part of the wizard." Written in Dumbledore's handwriting,

"May I start now?" he asked as all houses in the room started to laugh their asses off,

"She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall  
She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain

Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca

I woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French champagne  
And once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane

Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca

Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the of color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca" the whole room stared at the aged head master speechless before someone started at a slow clap, before anyone realized it, Professor Dumbledore was getting a standing ovation.

"Um… very nice Albus." Professor McGonagall said laughing slightly. "Well back to your common rooms, a list will be sent shortly with call backs." The room emptied out as everyone was still shuddering at Dumbledore's attempt at Ricky Martin.

**Sorry that was kinda long. Anyway I hope you liked the songs and the fic so far. So don't forget so send in as many reviews as you want! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	20. lemon?

**Welcome one and all to chapter 20! **

**Wow it's been this long writing Americans in Hogwarts huh? Well anyway I hope you like this chapter! Oh a little side note! The characters Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru will no longer be coming because as we looked back on it, it was a stupid idea and really had no place in the fan fiction. So for new readers who have no idea what I'm talking about go on with your bad self and for returning readers just keep that in mind. **

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue! **

**To the person/people who reviewed… **

**Sayae: my whole intention was to make it as disturbing as possible and I couldn't find another song plus I had just got done watching Shrek 2 so I really couldn't help myself **

**sugar high water uma: um… I have to agree with you I think… sorry if that was disturbing but I'm glad you liked it! **

**Storm Herder: thanks for your review, though I have to admit… living in Buffy would be so much fun!**

**terratasha: oh my god! I love you! Tithe is my favorite book in the whole world (next to Harry Potter) I have read it so many times my friends are threatening to burn it. I haven't read Valiant yet but I plan to. Holly Black is so amazing! But well back to Harry Potter and J.K Rowling please... I'll be sure to check out your HP fic once it's posted and maybe read your Smallville fic (I haven't watched the show in a while though) also thank you for your many other reviews and sorry about giving you nightmares with the Dumbledore thing (sweat drop) also thanks for recommending us to your friend, we love new readers! **

**Chapter 20! **

**On with da' fun! **

"Dita, you wouldn't happen to be nervous would you?" Ryoko asked laughing slightly as Dita paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Sasami were sitting together on one of the scarlet couches while Ron tried to teach her how to play wizard's chess, Harry sat on the other couch trying to do his homework while watching Dita out of the corner of his eye. Ryoko sat next to Harry on the floor while writing out her Charms assignment,

"What ever would give you that idea?" Dita asked sarcastically before they heard a tapping at the window and Wednesday standing on the ledge. Ryoko got up and let her onyx pet fly in as it landed on her shoulder and nipped and her ear.

"What does it say?" Dita asked as Ryoko took off the letter and saw it was addressed to the Gryffindor common room.

We are proud to announce the cast of our upcoming production of 'Wicked' 

Collin Crevy… Boq 

Lavender Brown… Madame Morrible 

Neville Longbottom… the witch's father (Frex) 

Ronald Weasley… Doctor Dillamond 

Ayeka Elric… the witch's mother 

Ginny Weasley… Chisery 

Professor Albus Dumbledore… the wizard 

Also note that all first and second year students will also participate in this as munchkins, ozians and other such characters. 

And the lead roles 

Sasami Tsukino… Nessarose (the wicked witch of the east)

Dita Chiba… Galinda/ Glinda (the good witch of the north)

Draco Malfoy… Fieryo

Ryoko Denton… Elphaba (the wicked witch of the west)

Dita and Ryoko started to dance around the common room singing as Sasami smiled; Sasami turned around to face Ron and smiled brightly,

"Congrats Sasami!" Ron called before Sasami threw her arms around Ron's neck and gave him a deep kiss. The common room went quiet as Dita and Ryoko stopped their dancing. Ron very shocked yet very happy put his arms around Sasami's waist and brought her as close to him as possible and kissed her back. As they broke apart Harry, Dita, Ryoko and Hermione yelled out at the same time,

"Finally!" they both blushed a very bright red before sitting back down on the couch to play Wizard's Chess.

"Okay…" Dita said laughing slightly; Wednesday went back outside as Ryoko sat down and smiled on getting her favorite character. Dita sat down as well before thinking for a second and yelling out in agony.

"What's wrong Dita?" Ryoko asked worried for her friend as Dita looked at Ryoko with wide eyes and yelled,

"How many times have we seen Wicked, read the book and listened to the CD?" Ryoko looked at her seriously before both she and Sasami yelled out,

"Five, seven, and too many." Dita smacked her friends upside the head before telling Ryoko quietly.

"And what happens with Elphaba and Fieryo?"

"Book or play?"

"Play!" Dita yelled before thinking again about her own reason to be upset.

"Uh… Glinda and Fieryo are engaged, Elphaba and Fieryo have an affair and other crap why?" Ryoko asked before Dita started to jump up and down while getting annoyed with her friend,

"That means you'll have to kiss Malfoy!" Dita yelled as the common room went quiet,

"Who will?" Harry asked before Ryoko started to blush slightly (not about having to kiss him, but having to in-front of the whole school) Harry started to laugh slightly before his own owl Hedwig came to the widow with a red letter attached to her leg,

"Harry, is that a howler?" Seamus asked with wide eyes before Harry nodded and saw it said 'Harry AND Ronald!' written in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as Ron and Sasami stopped their PDA on the couch and Ron walked to Harry before seeing the letter himself,

"From my mum? Throw it away!" he yelled tossing it out the window as it exploded in the air and yelled out loud enough to be heard in every room of every wing in all of Hogwarts,

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW CAN YOU BE SO IDIOTIC? WHY? NO HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO MESS UP A POTION SO HORRIBLY THAT YOU GET YOUR SELF PREGNANT! IT'S ALWAYS A WONDERFUL THING TO GET A LETTER FROM PROFESSOR SNAPE AND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! WELL NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! Oh but Harry darling I don't blame you one bit for this unfortunate event. IT WAS MY HORRID SON! I SWEAR RON IF YOU MESS UP AGAIN THIS YEAR YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DISOWNED FROM THE FAMILY! FIND A WAY TO FIX THIS!" the howler burned as the ashes spread across the Hogwarts' grounds. Ron and Harry looked to each other before their common room burst into laughter.

"Are you okay guys?" Hermione asked though smiling, Harry and Ron glared at their friend and sat down on the couch. Sasami, Ryoko and Dita looked to each other before Sasami tried to lighten the mood,

"You mom sounds nice." The other Gryffindors started to laugh before going to bed.

"night guys." Ryoko said going to the girls dormitory to try to get some sleep. Jumping slightly she saw a large black owl standing on a perch by the window with a letter attached to it's leg.

"Uh… hi there." Ryoko said opening the window as the owl impatiently held out its leg as it seemed to even roll its amber eyes.

"Oh, Mr. High and Mighty eh?" Ryoko asked laughing as the owl flew off and went to what looked like was a dungeon part of the castle.

'Ryoko,

meet me in the dungeons at midnight. I miss you and want to ask you something, use the badge enclosed to get around the corridors without getting in trouble.

Love,

Draco'

Ryoko smiled to herself before hearing her friends come up the stairs and talking to themselves. She shoved the note in her robes before jumping onto her bed to talk with her friends.

"Are you okay Ryo?" Dita asked before thinking again of having to kiss Draco. "Hey could I use Wednesday?" Dita asked as Ryoko nodded while Dita took out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter while saying out loud what she was writing,

"Dear mommy and daddy,

please send as much mouth wash as you can get your hands on, I would however ask if you would not ask why but it is COMPLETELY necessary! Once again do not ask why and just send it… anyway I love you and am keeping up my grades so you don't have to worry!

Love you,

Dita." Ryoko looked to a clock before catching Sasami's worried look on her face,

"So sneaking to see Draco Miss. Denton?" a small voice asked in Ryoko's ear as she walked to her bed to pull out some normal clothes as she answered Sasami,

"why, what's it to ya Miss. Tsukino?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble!" Sasami screeched in Ryoko's head as she flinched slightly.

"I won't don't worry it's me!" Sasami got a dark look on her face before admitting,

"That's what I'm worried about." Ryoko glared at her before starting to sing, 'La La' by Ashlee Simpson in her head. As Sasami clutched her own head out of pure pain while Ryoko smirked and received odd looks from Dita, Sasami and Sadeko.

"G'night!" Dita yelled out making a dive bomb for her bed as she instantly fell asleep against her pillows. Sadeko, Sasami and Ryoko stayed up talking until Ryoko heard the soft snores coming from Sasami's bed and the small whispers coming from Sadeko's bed as she got up and looked at the time.

"What are you doing?" Sasami asked groggily from the bed as Ryoko threw a stuffed bear at her shorter friend making her lay back down.

A little bit after midnight!

Draco led Ryoko up the stairs to the Slytherin boys' dormitory as they both locked lips in a passionate kiss. The door opened as they both went to the only unoccupied bed as fell on top of it. Draco fumbled with his cloak to reach his wand before muttering

"_Silencio" _he put his wand away before pinning Ryoko to the bed and looked at her with lust filled eyes before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ryoko are you sure you want to be with me?" he asked unsure,

"Yes, and if you don't kiss me now so help you god." Before she could say anything else he was giving her a passionate kiss. Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. After a few minutes they broke apart to catch their breath,

"Draco, I want to be with you more than anything else in the world." Ryoko said softly as Draco smiled and asked in her ear in his best seductive voice,

"Then, can I make you mine?"

"Make me yours." She said licking his neck.

**LEMON-ISH WARNING! **

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE SKIP! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

Draco took off her shirt and bra to show her breast as he started to suck her right nipple while massaging her left. Ryoko let out a small moan of pleasure. Draco moved his mouth to her other breast before Ryoko decided that it was his turn. She flipped him on his back and pulled off his shirt and started a trail of kisses down his chest to his pants. She undid his belt buckle and pulled off his pants and boxers to see his erection. Ryoko put his lips around him member as Draco let out a moan from the heat of her mouth of his dick. She started to move her head up and down with her tongue running over the tip.

**END OF LEMON-ISH PART! **

**Enjoy your reading! **

Ryoko and Draco stopped all motions when they heard the curtains of the bed moving, 'oh shit! Not good!' Ryoko thought as the curtain opened to reveal…

**Oh so sorry but that's it for this chapter. Sorry that took so long but our resident hentai writer decided that she had no inspiration (cough) Sasami (cough) but don't forget to check out our newest Harry Potter fic, 'You've GOT to be kidding me!' which is set in Marauder's time with Ryoko, Dita and Sasami as well. **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko and Sasami! **


	21. For Good

**Welcome to chapter 21! **

**Disclaimer: it's late and I'm not even going to try to argue that Harry Potter or any other non OC character belongs to me. **

**Side notes: reviews and flames are welcome! Also sorry that this chapter took so long, school… 'nuff said **

**Reviewers! **

**Angel With Patched Wings: yay! There are more of me in the world! Wait! That might not be such a good thing oh well (dances to a song no one else can hear) **

**Chapter 21! **

**On with da' fun! **

'oh shit not good' Ryoko thought as the curtains opened to reveal Pansy Parkinson in an almost see through black and green pajamas.

"Drakie?" she called sticking her head through the curtains as Ryoko and Draco tried to cover themselves with a blanket on his bed as Pansy looked down and asked while laughing slightly,

"Drakie, why do you have a teddy bear in your bed?" Draco looked next to him, and instead of seeing Ryoko, he saw a black bear with a Gryffindor banner in its hand and a pair of over-alls with the Gryffindor lion on it.

"Uh… it's a prank present for Zambini, now what do you want?" he snapped as she tried her best to give him a sexy look,

"I want to be with you Drakie."

"My name is Draco, now get the hell out of her before I have to hurt you, you slut." She pouted before walking out of the boys' dormitory as Draco looked back to the bear who started to shimmer slightly as it was replaced with Ryoko.

"Do I want to know how you did that?" he asked laughing as she shrugged,

"I can do illusions. So Drakie huh?" he glared at her before she sighed and sat up,

"I think I should get back to my room." she grabbed her shirt before Draco started to kiss her neck from behind.

"Stay here, no one will notice." Ignoring the 'don't be stupid' yells in her head that sounded suspiciously like Dita she leaned back down and cuddled next to Draco.

The next day

"Get up!" Dita yelled, Sasami and Sadeko groggily got up before racing into the bathroom.

"Am I ever going to get a first shower?" Dita whined as Sasami shook her head and Sadeko yelled

"Nope" from inside of the room

"I didn't think so… where's Ryo?" she asked looking around as Sasami nervously shrugged, Dita looked to the shorter witch before asking,

"Where is she Sass?" Sasami opened her mouth to make an excuse before Dita looked at her with cold violet eyes,

"Um… she's, she went…" Ryoko walked down the dormitory stairs before any of the other Slytherins woke up as Draco asked for the hundredth time,

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Ryoko nodded before kissing him again and hearing a very familiar yell of

"WHERE IS SHE?" as she involuntarily flinched,

"What was that?" Draco asked as Ryoko went to the large painting door.

"That would be Dita. I'll see you in class." They kissed again as Ryoko left.

"Dita you're really scary right now." Sasami said backing into a corner. Dita looked at her before yelling in a mock-Sasami voice,

"Oh yeah she just snuck out last night and I don't know where she went! You idiot! How could you let her be so irresponsible? God knows what she's doing with God knows who!" Dita continued to scream before going down the dormitory stairs and seeing Ryoko laying on the scarlet plush couch.

"Ryo?" Dita asked running down the remaining stairs and jumping onto the couch. Ryoko looked up at her friend before telling her in a bored voice,

"You woke me up." Sasami walked down the stairs next and sighed happily,

"What are you doing down here?" Dita asked as Ryoko sat up and ruffled her hair.

"I had to finish something for extra credit in Snape's class. Why what's wrong?" diat shook her head,

"Nothing… come on we have play practice then quidditch practice." Ryoko sat up before Sasami started to jump around,

"Fun day then! Me and Sadeko are starting cheerleading today!" Ryoko and Dita fought the urge to gag as they got dressed.

To Harry and Ron

"Now, for this spell to work, two witches will have to be willing to have the children." Dumbledore explained as Ron and Harry nodded,

"Which we have found. Professor McGonagall and Madame Rosmerta please step forward and well… meet the fathers' of your children." McGonagall and Rosmerta smiled before hugging (or in McGonagall's case shaking hands) with Harry and Ron as thanks.

"Now Harry, you and Professor McGonagall stand over there, very good and Rosmerta, you and Ronald stand over there." Dumbledore instructed as the wizards and witches did as they were told, Dumbledore took his wand and said while pointing to Harry and Professor McGonagall,

"Liberos Muto!" a blue light left Harry and went to Professor McGonagall as Harry's stomach flattened itself to the way it was, and McGonagall's expanded to make room for the unborn child. Dumbledore then turned to Ron and Rosmerta before repeating,

"Liberos Muto!" a pink light left Ron and went to Rosmerta as well. Once the lights were gone, and Harry and Ron could stand up Dumbledore smiled,

"Congratulations Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you are no longer pregnant." Ron and Harry smiled before leaving the office.

"you know what's weird Harry?" Ron asked as his friend looked to him and asked,

"What is mate?"

"I was really starting to like pickles and ice cream." Harry punched his friend in the arm before laughing,

"How 'bout we get you a huge plate of food in the Great Hall, then go to quidditch practice." Ron looked ecstatic before yelling,

"FOOD!" Ron started to run towards the Great Hall as he saw the notice,

'ATTENTION

all members of the cast for 'Wicked' play practice will take place during breakfast, meals shall be served in common rooms during this time.'

Ron looked visibly upset as Harry went towards the Gryffindor tower,

"Hey where you going mate?" Harry turned around while still walking before yelling back,

"I'm not in this! Have fun Doctor!" Ron went to run after Harry before being pulled into the Great Hall.

"Where you going Ron?" Sasami asked as she saw he wasn't pregnant anymore. She smiled before Ryoko asked,

"What happened?" Sasami and Ron broke their lips apart as Ron explained,

"Dumbledore cast a spell." Dita walked back into the room dragging Harry by the arm.

"Well thank you oh so much Harry for offering to be the director!" Dita said happily as professor McGonagall walked into the room next,

"For the first practice I want Denton and Chiba to get on stage and sing together, For Good would be fine." The Americans nodded happily before jumping on stage as music started, Ryoko started to say to Dita,

"You're the only friend I've ever had."

"And I've had so many friends. But only one-- that mattered."

CAPLOCKS- singing

Regular- talking

**Dita **  
I'VE HEARD IT SAID  
THAT PEOPLE COME INTO OUR LIVES FOR A REASON  
BRINGING SOMETHING WE MUST LEARN  
AND WE ARE LED  
TO THOSE WHO HELP US MOST TO GROW  
IF WE LET THEM  
AND WE HELP THEM IN RETURN  
WELL, I DON'T KNOW IF I BELIEVE THAT'S TRUE  
BUT I KNOW I'M WHO I AM TODAY  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT  
AS IT PASSES A SUN

LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER  
HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD …

**Ryoko**  
IT WELL MAY BE  
THAT WE WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN  
IN THIS LIFETIME  
SO LET ME SAY BEFORE WE PART  
SO MUCH OF ME  
IS MADE OF WHAT I LEARNED FROM YOU  
YOU'LL BE WITH ME  
LIKE A HANDPRINT ON MY HEART  
AND NOW WHATEVER WAY OUR STORIES END  
I KNOW YOU HAVE RE-WRITTEN MINE  
BY BEING MY FRIEND...

LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM ITS MOORING  
BY A WIND OFF THE SEA  
LIKE A SEED DROPPED BY A SKYBIRD  
IN A DISTANT WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Dita **  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**BOTH**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD...

**Ryoko**  
AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR  
I ASK FORGIVENESS  
FOR THE THINGS I'VE DONE YOU BLAME ME FOR

**Dita **  
BUT THEN, I GUESS WE KNOW  
THERE'S BLAME TO SHARE

**BOTH**  
AND NONE OF IT SEEMS TO MATTER ANYMORE

They sing simultaneously

**Dita **

LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM  
ORBIT/AS IT PASSES A SUN/  
LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A  
BOULDER/ HALF-WAY  
THROUGH THE WOOD

**Ryoko**

LIKE A SHIP BLOWN OFF ITS  
MOORING/BY A WIND OFF THE  
SEA/ LIKE A SEED DROPPED BY A  
BIRD IN  
THE WOOD

**BOTH **  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
I DO BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER

**Dita **  
AND BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Ryoko **  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**BOTH**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I missed my bus this morning so I might get more done by the end of the day… who knows **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	22. Just Kiss Him

**Humm… well sorry that this chappie took so long. I'm sitting in my living room watching 'Chicken Little' with my niece Rin and my nephew Shippou along with Zoey my cat. So anyway I hope ya like this chappie, it takes place a little bit farther in the school year, just so ya' know. **

**Disclaimer: out of all of the things that I own, I have to say that Harry Potter nor Wicked is not on the list… (Sigh) if only… if only **

**Other notes: to our reviewers and loyal readers… WE LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Well with everything said that needs to be said, **

**Chapter 22!**

**On with da' fun! **

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Harry yelled while pulling on his raven hair as he stormed onto stage as Dita and Draco glared at the boy who lived.

"Just kiss! It's not that hard… well maybe for you Malfoy." Harry said as Draco glared whereas Harry ignored him.

"Ya' see Harry, its not the hard but I really don't want to have to kiss Malfoy." Dita reasoned as Sasami and Ryoko rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Okay look it's just like this!" Harry called out before pressing his lips to Dita's. her violet eyes widened as she ran her hands over his shoulders while his went to the small of her back. The two broke apart as Dita said in slight disbelief

"You kissed me." Harry smiled before responding,

"What, and kiss Malfoy instead?" Dita smiled again as they went to kiss again before hearing a cat-call from Ayeka and Ginny in the seats. Professor McGonagall sat up uneasily, her pregnant stomach even more swollen than before.

"Enough, the production will be in a few short minutes! Either start to take this seriously or suffer the consequences." The students groaned, now that McGonagall was pregnant her mood swings made her even harder to get along with.

"now everyone line up, we've had our dress rehearsal and the crowd will fall in momentarily, after wards to bed because the train leaves tomorrow." The cast lined up before Professor McGonagall as she took out her wand and muttered charms onto each student.

"I'm a blonde!" Dita yelled pouting slightly as her jet-black hair turned gold. She laughed as Ryoko's pale skin turned emerald as Sasami sat down comfortably in a wheelchair.

"AHH!" Ron yelled as he looked to his Dita,

"I'm a goat!" he started to play with the horns on his head as Sasami laughed and asked,

"Didn't we mention that?" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before shooing all of the students off the main part of the stage and walking through the curtains herself, the spotlight shone on her as she called out,

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry's first ever productions of 'Wicked' now please relax and enjoy the show." Dita walked out on stage before making her own little announcement,

"Also keep in mind that this is all just ACTING I for one do not act like the role I am playing!" Professor McGonagall glared at the student as she let out a small yelp and ran back stage. McGonagall walked off stage before tapping her wand, making music come out,

First year students:   
Good news! She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!

Jennifer 'Sam' Roberts:   
(spoken) Look! It's Glinda!

Dita:  
(spoken) Fellow Ozians:  
(sung) Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -

Some random first year:  
No one mourns the Wicked

Another random first year:  
No one cries "They won't return!"

All:

No one lays a lily on their grave

a random second year:  
The good man scorns the Wicked!

all female first and second years:   
Through their lives, our children learn

All:  
What we miss, when we misbehave:

Dita:  
And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own

All:  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

Dita:

(spoken) Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had  
a father. She had a mother, as so many do:

Neville:  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely

Ayeka:   
That's alright - it's only just one night

Neville:

But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight

Dita:  
(spoken)  
And like every family - they had their secrets

Random male voice:  
Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down:

Dita:  
(spoken) And of course, from the moment she was born,  
she was - well - different

Parvati

It's coming

Neville:

Now?

Parvati:   
The baby's coming

Neville:  
And how!

Parvati and Neville:  
I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little -

Neville:  
(spoken) Sweet Oz!

Ayeka:  
(spoken) What is it: what's wrong?

Parvati:

How can it be?

Neville:  
What does it mean?

Parvati:   
It's atrocious

Neville:

It's obscene!

Parvati and Neville:  
Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally

All:  
Green!

Neville:   
(spoken) Take it away: take it away!

Dita:  
(spoken) So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

All:   
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone

Dita:  
She died alone:

All:

Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked

Dita:  
Good news!

All first and second years:  
No one mourns the Wicked!

Dita:

Good news!

All:  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!

**Okay well for each chapter you get one song because other wise it would be faaaaaaaar too long. **

**Your loyal author, **

**Ryoko **


	23. AN: SORRY!

**AN: Just to warn you guys our next chapter is just going to be a huge chapter on songs from WICKED. So if you don't want to read it just skip to the next chapter! **

**Thanks- Dita and Ryoko**


	24. AN: yeah right

**AN(part two): Sorry we must be liars cause uhh… I must have been high on candy when I wrote the following like 15 plus chapters cause well… it's ridiculous! However since we do love all of you (in normal, not creepy stalker ways) if you want the lyrics… and enough of you want them! We'll post it –sigh- it's just going to be the songs if we did. Also –free advertising, free advertising- if you like 'Americans in Hogwarts' check out our other HP fic… 'You've GOT to be kidding me' set in Marauders time! **

**Dita: it's marauder's style baby! **

**Ryoko: and you think I'm weird? **

**Dita: I'll flick you! **

**Ryoko: AHHH! –hides unsuccessfully under Dita's bed-  
**


	25. Where's Robin?

**WELCOME! **

**We're back! Sorry about the whole not updating for a few months but you see… our fic writing mascot, my laptop Sir Callahan Jr. recently had a broken cord so all fic writing was brought to an abrupt stop. However we (as in Dita, Sasami and I) are on summer break so the writing can begin again! **

**Reviews: **

**To everyone who has stayed loyal to us, especially 'sugar high water uma' we love you very much and are a key part to these stories. **

**Other notes: **

**Let the Purple Princess Party commence! –Looks at confused readers- um… never mind. –Sweat drop- **

**Also I must say that this is taking place a little farther in the story, it is now Halloween! **

**Well chapter um… I lost count so let's just say this**

**On with da' fun! **

Dita felt her eyes move open as the smell of pumpkins and fall leaves hit her nose. She sat up in her bed, looked at the very surprised Pyro. She scratched her kitten before looking around at her friends. Sasami was asleep in a small ball, hugging a piece of silk that was oh-so rightly named 'Silky' as she snored lightly. Sadeko's bed was empty, yet that was hardly surprising. The blonde had a notorious habit of being able to go to sleep late, and wake up early. So she was most likely taking up all of the hot water in the shower, or reading 'Teen Witch' in the common room.

"That just leaves" Dita turned around and saw that Ryoko's bed was moving. The raven-haired teen jumped back (which landed her on the floor) as Ryoko got out of her bed and looked around. Dita jumped up, causing the half-witch to scream.

"Shut up you baka!" Dita yelled as Sasami simply turned over in her bed. Sasami could honestly stay asleep during an earthquake, wake up, and wonder why everything was smashed on the ground. Ryoko covered her mouth for extra measure before asking

"What are you doing awake?" Dita shrugged before Sadeko walked out of the bathroom in her usual fuzzy pink bathrobe.

"Ditra? What are you doing awake?" The blonde's voice full of actual concern, as Dita fell back on her bed before yelling out slightly.

"why is it such a big deal that I'm awake?" everyone who was awake, including Kirara, Pyro, Wednesday AND Sadeko's pet kitten Toby gave Dita an identical look of 'you're joking right?' as Ryoko jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Dita sighed before jumping from bed to bed before getting to Sasami's.

"Sasam'! Get your big arse up!" Sasami's leg shot out from under the blanket before whacking Dita in the leg,

"My butt is perfect sized, thank you very much." Sasami replied without a hint of sarcasm as she got out of her bed and to her trunk. Dita laughed before seeing Ryoko walk out of the bathroom, in all of her Halloween-costume-clad glory.

"You're, you're" Dita started as Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender woke up and yelled.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione started to laugh before yelling as well,

"BAT-MAN!" Ryoko turned around before striking a pose as she laughed, Dita, Sadeko and Sasami sighed before yelling at the same time 'not again' .

"This isn't Salem Ryo; you're going to get in trouble with McGonagall!" Dita yelled, already knowing to fear the power of the deputy headmistress. Ryoko waved her hand slightly before muttering something very unflattering that had to do with the transfiguration teacher herself and a few things that she could do with a hotdog.

"This is tradition. I'll see you guys at lunch… you know what to tell the teachers right?" Parvati and Lavender looked to each other before leaving the dormitory, in favor of going to the common room to read some magazines before class as Ginny and Hermione stayed.

"What's going to happen?" Ginny pondered as Sadeko sighed,

"Honestly… you don't want to know." Dita and Sasami nodded before Dita realized that the bathroom was open.

"Finally!" She yelled happily before Ginny walked into the room, she stood at the door before asking,

"Lavender used all of the hot water this morning, washing her face, could I use your shower?" Dita yelled out in agony as Sasami and Ryoko told her to go ahead.

----

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, meeting his friends in the common room before breakfast as Sasami and Dita shrugged,

"Let's just go before everything is gone!" Sasami called out with a cheer before Harry laughed,

"I highly doubt that, Ron has been eating in that room three times a day for the past six years… and they have yet to run out of food." Dita laughed slightly as a yell of

"HEY!" met all of them, Ron jumped out of no where as Harry smiled,

"Just joking mate." Dita laughed before asking,

"Where did you come from?" Sasami stopped laughing before patting Ron on the shoulder,

"Well… when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

…

….

"RUN AWAY!" Dita yelled as Sasami was left in the hallway by herself. Harry, Ron and Dita ran as fast as they could down the pumpkin illuminated corridor.

"Do you think we lost her?" Dita asked as Harry and Ron stopped in front of the doors to the great hall.

"I think so… well to the food!" Ron yelled, pointing to the Great Hall.

--Transfiguration—

"Repeat after me, cattus ut canis. This is very important! Watch then test on your own subject." McGonagall turned to a small black kitten perched on a stool. Sasami closed her eyes as McGonagall raised her wand.

"_Cattus ut canis_!" The cat was covered with black smoke as a loud and distinct 'bark' came from the cat's mouth. The room erupted in applause as the puppy slightly bit the tip of McGonagall's wand.

"Now, everyone pick up your wand, and point it at your subject." A light orange smoke went through the back table as Hermione started to scream,

"Crookshanks!" the now dog started to bark while waving his tail enthusiastically.

"You know what… he looks better as a dog." Ron commented as Hermione started to glare daggers at her so-called best friend.

"SHUT UP RON!" the flat-faced dog started to run around the class room as it began to bark at the door.

"Miss. Granger, please control your um… cat-dog-animal right now!" McGonagall yelled as Seamus picked up his wand, Harry eyed his partner before deciding to duck under the table… just in case.

"_cattus ut tricanis_!" The small cat seemed to explode as Sasami screamed very loudly, the small grey cat grew up about 50 feet tall and with two extra heads.

"Where's Hagrid when you need him?" Hermione muttered as Sasami started to sing a song about a catdog who have to live together and sing a certain song. Most of the class ducked under the tables. Professor McGonagall took off her brimmed hat as she glared at the large grey three headed dog.

"Now you listen to me mister! I am the deputy headmistress at this institution and you will listen to me! March yourself down to the grounds and seek Professor Hagrid, understand?" The dog started to nod slowly before walking out of the classroom. The professor straightened her hat before sighing. A yelling went through the corridor as the witch sighed,

"Now what?" she asked herself as Dita and Sasami sighed.

"Duna-na-na-na-duna-na-na-na BATMAN! BATMAN!" rang through the corridor as Dita and Sasami started to count down, placing one finger down for each countdown,

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Ryoko ran to the door in her bat-man suit before yelling into the transfiguration classroom,

"WHERE'S ROBIN?" Neville jumped out of his seat as he took off running with Ryoko. McGonagall watched the two students running as she sighed,

"Erm… professor?" Lavender called from her desk, "Seamus tried again." McGonagall leaned against the door before muttering,

"And a happy All-Hallows-Eve to me."

**Done! **

**-Does shibby dance- **

**Hey Dita, do I get my sticker now? **


	26. The Halloween Disaster

**Welcome to the next chappie of our fic!!! **

**Disclaimer: The creepy man in the trench coat who is handing out candy tells me that I do not own Harry Potter, I'm inclined to believe him, so it is still owned by J.K. Rowling. **

**Notes: Well… not much to say about this chapter. I'm home sick, so there's not much else to do but type. **

**Reviewers: **

**To everyone who has stayed loyal to us, we love you!! **

**On with da' fun! **

"Lavender… what are you supposed to be?" Ryoko asked, sitting on the edge of her bed while preparing her own costume for the ball. Lavender smirked before sticking out her hip,

"I'm a ghost." She put the white sheet over her head as Ryoko started to put on her jedi costume. The light brown outfit looked odd on her as she pulled back her silver hair and put her red light saber in the holder. Dita and Sasami were going as the same thing and were waiting in the common room.

"What about Parvati?" Lavender sat on the bed before shrugging, "What's wrong with you and her?" Lavender had told Ryoko and Hermione that the two were seeing each other secretly. Lavender looked up at Ryoko before muttering,

"She wants to tell people, I can't deal with that. I won't have others ruining our relationship. She didn't even tell Padma yet." Ryoko nodded before helping her friend up,

"Why do you think I keep mine a secret." She knew that would cheer up the gossip queen considerably,

"Who? O.M.G Ryo! Tell, tell!" the jedi-clad witch walked down the stairs of the dormitory with Lavender begging for details. Ryoko walked up to her friends as Sadeko walked though the hidden door. Everyone's eyes grew three sizes bigger as she fixed her bunny ears.

"You're a playmate?" Sasami asked confused as Sadeko nodded,

"What else would I be?" Ryoko grinned before asking,

"The whole point to is dress up as something you're not Sadie." Sadeko looked mad for a second before grinning,

"Yeah, but it's so sexy." Parvati walked in next with an identical sheet over her head, the couple looked to each other before Lavender pulled it off her head,

"One of us is going to have to change." They smiled before they all headed to the Great Hall and their respective friends.

-- Great Hall –

The hall was free of the long tables and was replaced with hundreds of smaller ones, covered in black and orange. Candles hovered over-head as small pumpkins adorned each table. A band started to set up on stage as Dita could be heard yelling in agony,

"Harry no!" the boy-who-lived pulled off his black mask while looking at Dita with concern,

"What's the matter?" Dita started to feel tears form in her eyes before muttering,

"You're a ninja… why are you a ninja?" Harry looked over his costume before grinning,

"Because I look cool." He thought to himself smiling, 'This year is going to be great… no Voldamort, no bad dreams, a great girlfriend, amazing friends… maybe it's all over.' The two held hands as Sasami asked with smiling,

"Ron, why are you dressed as a butler?" The red-head sighed out of annoyance,

"I'm James Bond, not a butler! Hey, look at Malfoy." The group turned around as Draco Malfoy was dressed as a pirate. Ryoko excused herself to get something to drink as she was pulled to out of the doors with the blonde wizard,

"You look very shibby." She said with a smile as he bowed slightly,

"I try, so why is Weasel dressed up as a butler?" Ryoko rolled her eyes,

"please don't call him that, his name is Ron and he's James Bond." Draco looked confused before asking

"Who?" she kissed his cheek softly before walking back with her friends. Sadeko walked next to her smiling madly,

"I was with you the whole time." Ryoko nodded before muttering,

"Ditto." The two walked to the group as they began to look at everyone else's costumes. Professor Flitwick walked past them on a pair of stilts and very Hagrid-like clothes and even a fake beard. The half-giant himself stood next to a very familiar nymph. Hagrid dressed up as a **leprechaun as Caloipi was dressed in her usual layered green dress. **

**"Hello students, professors, and welcome to the Halloween ball!" a small gasp went though the group as Professor Dumbledore straightened his urban yet purple clothes. He adjusted the large and heavy looking silver chains with 'Gansta' written in what looked like either diamonds or rhinestones. **

**"For your entertainment we have a very special band… Fall Out Boy!" the band walked forward and yelled, **

**"Hello Philly! We're so happy to be doing this concert in the city of brotherly love!" their eyes looked glazed as Dumbledore placed another illusion charm on the band. **

**"**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget

that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.

Do you need him? I should be him.

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...but for the meantime I'll sport my

brand new fashion of waking up with pants off at 4:00 in the afternoon.

Do you need him? I should be him.

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him.

1-2-3-4!

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

(won't find out) he won't find out

(won't find out) he won't find out

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."

They sang as everyone started to dance, Ryoko and Sadeko slipped away from the group as they bumped into a green, black and yellow spandex clad Neville Longbottom,

"You're Robin?" Ryoko asked grinning as he fixed the black mask over his eyes.

"Why aren't you Bat-Man?" Neville asked with disappointment in his voice,

"Sorry Nev'." Ryoko patted his shoulder before walking with Sadeko to a dark corner,

"Did you find the spell?" Sadeko asked before walking away, she saw a hot guy and as she says 'Blondes shall never be denied' Ryoko grabbed her wand before seeing two red-head who looked like Ron sitting in the corner as well, one dressed in a red Japanese school girl uniform and the other a white cat with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead,

"Sailor Mars and Atriums?" she asked as they both jumped,

"Jedi Master?" they asked before pulling out their wands and muttering "Novus vultus." Ryoko felt her jaw drop as she yelled,

"That was my spell!" The twin smirked before walking away, the bright yellow light spread throughout the room as all of the students and got hit with the beam.

Ryoko made her way over to her friends while feeling very odd… Sadeko hopped around on the ground while as a bunny. Ron walked around asking for orders as Draco and Harry started to fight over who was better.

"Get funky with it Dumbledore,

Get funky with it Dumbledore," people started to chant while Professor Dumbledore started to break dance in the center of the group. Parvati and Lavender were no where to be found while Dita and Sasami were testing out their light sabers.

"George! George!" a white cat ran through the Great Hall as the red-head ran after him in the uniform.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, hugging the now half-giant Flitwick, "You're so big, and furry!" she hugged Professor Flitwick as he grinned, needless to say the headmistress was dressed as a muggle and thus, lost her memory. Hagrid walked around, only about three feet tall. Neville ran past the group, attaching a grappling hook to the doorways and swinging around.

"Master- Dita, this is insanity. We have to stop them before Darth Vader can attack as well." Sasami yelled, pulling out her green light saber as the once plastic sword turned into an actual ray of light. The room was filled with more light as Luna Lovegood stood on the stage, everyone sat down on the ground as McGonagall looked at Flitwick, who looked back… as they detached themselves very awkwardly.

"We don't speak of that professor." The aged magic users nodded before walking away. Dumbledore stood up from his spot on the ground, before announcing that Fred and George Weasley were to report to his office as soon as possible. The golden trio shook their heads as Draco stormed away from the group before going back to the Slytherins.

"Um… what was that?" Ron asked, shaking his head quickly. The party commenced as Harry and Dita danced together. They laughed as Harry confided,

"This has got to be my best year yet." As soon as the last word left Harry's mouth, the glass ceiling to the Great Hall shattered, down flew a lifeless body… of Percy Weasley.

**Sorry this took so long!!! **

**Your loyal authoress, **

**Ryoko **


	27. You told that blabber mouth dits?

**Chapter 33, **

**Ahh (happy) no songs from Wicked!!! **

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue **

**Other notes: well now that the musical is over I just want to say, don't forget that reviews and flames are gladly accepted and looooooooved!!!! Also a special shout-out to 'sugar high water uma' who has been the best and most loyal reviewer we've got! –lol- **

**I know some people were asking about the BatMan thing, well, at my friend's school someone every year runs around as BatMan, so we decided to use it for this fic because it just seemed like a Ryoko thing to do. **

**Anyway well with everything said that needs to be said… **

**Chapter 33! **

**On with da' fun! **

"Hey Sass, have you seen Ryo?" Dita asked as her friend shook her head and continued to drink her butterbeer. The entire Gryffindor common room was filled with music, dancing and the occasional drunken upper class student as Dita made her way through the crowd to find her besty friend. The woman in the pink dress opened the portrait door as Dita walked out, happy to get some air as she looked over and saw Ryoko and Draco under one of the traveling mistletoes that Professor Flitwick had charmed for the winter holidays. Ryoko ran her hands over his shoulders as his hands went to her back and pressed the two closer together.

"Ryoko Kage Denton!" Dita yelled as the two broke apart,

"Oh shit… uh… Merry Christmas Dita." Ryoko said as she moved away from Draco. Dita opened her mouth to say something, only then unable to find words.

"You, Malfoy, and the, urgg! I'm going to have the burned into my memory forever aren't I?" Dita asked as Ryoko bit her lip trying to figure out what to say.

"Sorry?" Draco quickly kissed Ryoko on her cheek before making his way back to the Slytherin dungeons,

"How long?" Dita asked,

"Well, uh… ya' know… first week of school." Dita looked rather shocked before calming herself down,

"Four months and you didn't tell anyone because?" Ryoko walked back into the common room before telling Dita,

"Sasami knew." Dita's jaw dropped as Ryoko took off running while Dita chased her screaming something along the lines of 'you told that blabber-mouth dits before me?' Sasami and Harry caught the two witches, Harry holding Dita around the waist as Sasami grabbed Ryoko.

"I'm sorry." Ryoko said seriously before looking to Sasami, "I'm the one who was running from her." Sasami smiled before letting go and going to find Ron.

"Dita calm down." Harry said sweetly before Dita relaxed and kissed Harry softly on the cheek,

"Thanks Harry." She said smiling as Ryoko rolled her eyes and walked away from the two who were now getting cat-calls again from Ginny.

"Go get a room!" she called from Neville's lap as Ron looked at his friend with shock,

"Longbottom, did you think I was kidding when I said they wouldn't find your body?" Neville looked at his friend before Ginny glared at her brother and laced her fingers together with Neville's.

"Would you stop it Ron? Oh yeah, mum wants to meet Sasami." Ginny told her brother in a mocking voice as Ron went paler.

"Meet you mother?" Sasami asked as Ron and Ginny nodded,

"That sounds great!" Ron sighed out of relief before looking around,

"Anyone seen 'Mione?" Ron asked as Ginny giggled and pointed to the boys' dormitory.

"Why is she there?" Sasami laughed before patting Ron on the back,

"You're slow." She said in a gentle voice as Ron still tried to put two and two together. Sasami leaned up and whispered in his ear as Ron turned a bright red.

"OOOOOOH." He said slowly as Sasami, Ginny and Neville laughed. Sasami went to Dita and Harry who were discussing the last quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (which was Gryffindor 450 to 200)

"Hey Ditra, why don't you invite Harry to meet your family." Dita first glared at Sasami for using the feared nickname before Harry smiled,

"Do you want me to?" he asked unsure as Dita nodded slowly,

"Just be careful and um… no my father and brother will not attack you as long as you're near some witnesses." Harry went paler before asking seriously,

"Are you joking?" Dita, Sasami and Ryoko shook their head. "I still want to go." Harry said seriously as Dita smiled,

"Yay." She said before going to the girls' dormitory to tell her parents.

The next day!!!

"_Winguardiam Leviosa"_ Hermione said flicking her wand towards her trunk as it gently levitated up.

"So you're going home too 'Mione?" Dita asked as the brunette nodded,

"Am I the only one staying here?" Ryoko complained from her bed as Sasami and Dita packed their things as well.

"I thought you promised you would go home for the break." Sasami asked while petting Kilala as Ryoko explained,

"they're going to Salem to see my grandparents and I really didn't feel like going back there." Dita and Sasami nodded before waiting for Hermione to leave as Sasami laughed and Dita grimaced,

"Ryo, as your friends, we have to give you 'the talk'."

"Why?" Ryoko asked as Sasami laughed and Dita glared,

"Because if you get pregnant while we're gone… I'm going to kill you." Ryoko raised one of her hands in mock salute before telling her friend,

"I will keep my legs closed just to save my life." The two started to laugh before Ryoko leaned back on her bed. "Do you guys think it's weird? I mean, I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. Not to mention that my mom wants this and we all know how I handle that." Ryoko admitted while watching her friends pack their bags.

"Well… you like him and all right?" Sasami asked, while Dita bit her lip,

"You're also on the quidditch team, what will happen if you face off? Would you be able to send a bludger in his direction to save your own team?" the raven-haired chaser asked.

"But, but, true love." Sasami argued while Ryoko slipped out of the room.

"What about loyalty? Shouldn't what her friends and loved ones think have something to do with it?" Dita asked, while closing her bag.

"But if she likes him, and he's good to her then shouldn't that be the only thing to count?" Sasami asked, while putting her bag over her shoulder. While going down the stairs,

"yet, shouldn't our views have something to do with it?" Dita asked, seeing Ryoko sitting on the couch while reading a paperback book. "Where'd you come from?" she asked, Ryoko didn't look up from her book before responding

"Hemino's womb and Damien's penis" she went back to reading, while trying to figure out what to do with Draco.

"Just be good Ryo'" they both said, before walking out of the common room. Dita and Sasami walked though the corridor while still arguing about what was more important, 'loyalty or love'.

"Tsukino, Chiba!" a voice yelled as they turned around, seeing Draco.

"Now that you've had your tongue down our best friend's throat… it's Sasami and Dita." Sasami told him while smiling. Draco nodded slightly before asking,

"Do either of you know where Ryo is?" he asked, as Dita rolled her violet eyes.

"I got to meet up with Harry." She walked away, while yelling over her shoulder, "Keep it in your pants while we're gone Malfoy!" Sasami glared slightly before smiling at Draco.

"She's in our common room. I could give you the password if you want it." she offered before he smiled slightly,

"Thanks." Sasami wrote the password on his hand in pen before running off to catch up with Dita.

**Alright, that did take a while I will admit! **

**So much stuff has been happening that I promise I will now try to update at least once a week! This is a stretch, but I will try! Also, if you want to ask questions, put in ideas or anything else then just mail and tell us!! **

**The so called loyal writer, **

**RYOKO!!!! **


End file.
